A Madman's Heart
by Midnight
Summary: What if Jubilee never met the X-men, What if She never grew up knowing Logan as father. What if instead she finds a father in Creed or would he just kill her like he promised Logan so many times before. Perhaps Jubilee could find a place inside this ma
1. Default Chapter

Hey, as usual Jubilee and Creed belong to Marvel, I am making no money and wish I was. Don't sue me cause all I have to give is five dollars. I hope you like the story, please review.

The Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Jubilation Lee sat next to the old store that sold tons chests and such. She pulled her old coat around here 14-year-old body while watching the customers walk by looking for their Christmas Day gifts. She frown at the thought of each of these people having a warm loving home to return to while she slept in the old Hollywood mall for the zillionth time in her life. She blocked out the holiday sprit for now and noticed that her money was getting a bit low. She slowly got up not really wanting to do much of anything today and made her way to the main area of the mall getting ready to put on her "light" show. She noticed that the crowd around her as slightly bigger along with a man who stuck out like a sore thumb. He had long blond hair and very tall, almost as if he belonged in a jungle not a mall. She frowned and her eyes scanned the area looking for any cops. She smiled when she saw none and stood up on one of the edges of the plant holders. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a real treat for you tonight, in order to celebrate Christmas to its full potential, I have arranged my very own light show for you fine folks." She said loudly and let a few of her smaller pafs fly from her hands amazing a few of the smaller children. She smiled and let more out as they formed streamers and fireworks around her. She dropped her hat skillfully and a few coins fell into the hat as she worked her fireworks. "Only here will you see someone like myself with the powers to create Fireworks from scratch." She said and more coins hit her hat as she let the colors increase to hot pinks and bright blue and greens. She made some bright while others dim enough to look almost a blackish purple. Those were the rarest of all, the black, only when she felt her control slip up did those show from the depth of her soul which held the hard track, scars, and the growing up she had done in most of her short life. The crowd seemed to love it as she worked her natural charm 'I'm big' on them.

"Wow, momma, I wanta do that." A young boy said off to her left side and she turned to him and let a small paff fly at his face close enough so that he could see the twisting the paff did to shine brightly, but far enough that he couldn't get hurt. He smiled more brightly and pointed to the paff to show his mother. The older lady sat a few dollars in the hat before looking at the paff with slight interest. 

After a few short minutes Jubilation could see the crowd slightly break up and she reached down to pick up her hat before a hand stopped her. She looked up to see one of those chubby rent a cops smiling at her. She smiled back and grabbed the hat with her other hand shoving the money in one of her many pockets.

"Looky what I have here, the mutant girl. Time to face the law now mutie." He said and Jubilation smiled before giving him a small fist full of fireworks blinding him. His grip loosened enough for Jubilation to make a quick get away and she ran towards the south end of the mall and ran headfirst into another man. This one was tall and had short blond hair and his eyes seemed to be out of place. They held a sense of pleasure that he would get from hurting her and at the same time were hungry for something more then just beating her to a pulp. He brought out a bat and smiled to her with a hungry grin. 

"Here mutie, mutie, mutie." He said and then slammed the bat into Jubilation's side sending her flying a few feet before hitting the ground next to another man. This one had the same grin only his face, but it was slightly off, as though he didn't really want to hurt her but had to. He raised up his bat and was about to bring it down if not for the pafs that flew into his eyes at the last second. Jubilation slowly backed away from the two men looking for an escape route but only saw that the crowds of people had backed away and four men stood around her hold different items. Two of them had bats, but she had already semi dealt with them, one had a chain with a spiked ball on the end and he started turning it around, and the last one seemed to stay slightly away from the group and had no weapon in his hands. This man nodded to the other one and he flew at Jubilation chain and ball first. Jubilation jumped to the right barely missing the weapon.

"We got a lively one here, Jack." The man said and he swung the chain at Jubilation, who backed up, but it caught her wrist and she heard a sickening crack as the chain wrapped around her arm. The man pulled her over to him and she fell to the ground only the land on her all ready hurt arm. The other man pulled out a shotgun like weapon that seemed to advance for Jubilation to know exactly what it was. He pointed it at Jubilee and smiled as he began to pull the trigger. Jubilation closed her eyes not wanting to see the bullet come out and heard a scream. She looked up to see the man in the crowd with long blond hair throw the man with the gun several feet with great easy. He turned around and looked at her for a second before grabbing the second man and throwing him up against a wall. Jubilation watched in fascination, as this man seemed to take care of all four of the men in no time at all. 

Jubilation slowly got up and went to walk over to the man cradling her hurt arm that seemed to be aching instead of shearing with blinding pain. She wasn't sure if she should come to near to him, because he seemed to have a feral look in his eyes that would almost have scared her if not for the fact he just saved her life more or less. She stood back a bit as he turned around and looked at her for a second before turning to leave the mall with out a single word. She looked at the four men only to see that one had gotten to the gun and was pointing it towards the Blond man's back. She didn't have any time to think before rushing at the man to push him away and keep herself at a safe distance from the shot. She made it to the man's side when she heard the gun go off and jumped at him trying to knock him down, which seemed easier said then done. She felt herself fall with him as he was caught unbalance and she did have any time to get further down then what she was and a shearing pain entered her side. She looked down and just above her hip was a bloodstain that seemed to get larger every second. She put a hand to her side and then looked up at the man who she knocked down holding out her slightly blood covered hand in shock. 'I just got shot, oh my god.' The thought raced through her mind a hundred times within a few short seconds.

The man got up and rushed over at the guy with the gun back handing him into the wall on the other side of the mall. A sicken crunch could be heard as he hit the wall, but Jubilation barely noticed Jubilation watched barely registering anything before she was hit by another pain as the bullet seemed to twist inside her. She held her side as black dots danced before her eyes in a way they hadn't for a long while. She barely noticed the blond man picking her up and carrying her out of the mall into a jeep. All Jubilation could think of was 'Am I going to die?' 


	2. Part 2

A Madman's Heart

Jubilee could remember little to nothing of the car trip with the stranger. She was often in and out of conscience. She could piece small images together of the man driving and looking over at her. Next the memory of him stopping and bandaged her wounds again. After that came the image of a small home that held an almost old yet elegant feel to it. Next she could remember a woman slowly looking her over and then looking to the man with sad eyes. After that things were blank and confusing.

Victor Creed, A.K.A. Sabretooth, pulled up to the home of an old Wiccan healer he had crossed paths with in her younger years. He pulled the young Asian girl out quickly, yet gently as to not hurt her wounds, and walked into the house not bothering to knock. A few teenagers surrounded a table with an older lady. The ladies hair had long since turned white and her face, though covered in wrinkles, seemed to be unchanged by the fabrics of time while holding an endless wisdom. The teenagers stood up and stood near the woman as if to protect her. Creed only growled in response while setting the Asian girl on the table. 

"It is okay children, go enjoy the day while I talk to an old friend." The older woman said and watched the teenagers leave. She turned her eyes to Creed and smiled softly worried about what her future would hold from crossing paths yet again with this man. She looked to the girl and then back to the man. "It has been a long time, Victor. May I ask who this young girl is or would I rather not know?" She asked and moved to examine the girl. 

"I came to collect on that favor you owe me. Heal the girl and I will leave you be." Creed told the woman and she smiled softly to him. She checked over the young girl's wounds, frowning as she went. 

"Victor, I am entirely to old to heal the girl. My powers have faded with time and besides this girl needs medical treatment." The woman told Creed and replacing the bandages covering the young Asian girl's side.

"Heal her, Merriam, or else I will make sure you never teach again." Creed told her in a threatening growl. Merriam frowned and looked over the girl's wounds again. She could see the entry wound quiet clearly, but it seemed to be slightly more discolored then normal, Almost as if the flesh was being eaten away by a disease or virus. Merriam frowned again and pushed her hands over the wound using her mutant powers to heal the girl. After short few minutes, she removed her hands and the color had returned to normal. The blood seemed to stop and the wound partly closed up, but the bullet remains in. 

"I need the help of a friend, the bullet is spreading a deadly disease into her body and she can't fight it alone. Thea, come in here." Merriam yelled and a thin tall young woman walked in whipping her hands on an apron. The young woman seemed to be the opposite of Merriam. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a braid. Her soft slightly pale face scanned the room as she walked in. She stopped when she noticed Creed and looked over at Merriam.

"Grand mother, who is this?" She asked and her eyes fell on the girl's body on the table. "What happened to her?" She said and raced over to her grand mother's side.

"She has been injured and I need you to help me heal her." Merriam told Thea and took her hand. She put her other hand over the Asian girl's wound and slowly a light cam from her hand as she began to heal her. "Victor, I need you to pull the bullet out." Merriam told him and waited as Creed pulled the bullet out while trying to do as little damage as possible. Merriam then continued to heal the girl and slowly the wound closed. Merriam pulled her hand away from the Asian girl's body and from her granddaughters. "What now Creed, do you plan to take this girl back to where she came from or give her a place to belong?" Merriam asked in a sharp tone and wiped her hands on a small cloth near the table. Her old hands shook from the use of her powers.

Victor looked at the girl and frowned deeply unsure of what to do. On one hand it would be nice to raise a child unlike he had been able to do with his own son, but then on he other was the fact that she could become a liability. Also weighing on the hand was the fact that any enemy who knew about her could easily use her against him and the fact that who he was and what he did was not for a child's eyes. Creed looked down at the sleeping girl and frowned. Perhaps that last part won't apply; she isn't exactly a child on the inside if not the outside. "She can decide whether she wants to return or stay with me." He said and slowly picked her up beginning to walk out. Merriam walked over and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before smiling softly to him.

"Perhaps it would do you some good to have a friend instead of an enemy by your side. She has a strong soul; I could feel it and can still. It radiates of her almost like a man I met all those years ago." Merriam spoke softly and returned to her granddaughter's side.

"You may be right about the first part, but that man died years ago." Creed said and walked out of the home to the jeep. He slides the Asian girl into the back seat and got in the front seat. He pulled the jeep away and headed towards the mountains. 

Later that night Jubilee woke up for longer then a few minutes and blinked her eyes a few times before looking around. "Note to self, next time stay out of the bullets path." She told herself out loud. 

"Seems to be a good idea, pup. Might have to remember that for myself." The man said holding a glass of what looked like green tea. Jubilee didn't have time to react before he handed her the tea and sat in a chair across the room. Jubilee looked at the tea and took a small sip before drink a good mouthful. After a few seconds of silence she sat the cup down and looked over to the stranger. His face was shrouded in the shadows making it hard to tell what he was thinking. He seemed to be sitting in the chair in a lazy matter almost as if he had nothing to fear from a small girl like herself.

"So, um, where are we?" She asked looking around the cabin taking in the fact that the moon shone brightly outside the front window. The cabin itself smelled of sweet cedar and a bit of a peppermint to it. It looked fairly big for a single person to live in, but not big enough for two. A small kitchen sat in the left-hand corner with a few items placed on the stove. Near it was a small table with a few chairs and a mug of something in the middle. Next her eyes found a small chair in front of the fireplace. The fireplace itself was at full blaze providing the only light she could see in the cabin. Here eyes finally came to where she was; a small dresser that had a few scratches down the center and a nightstand that was out of place. Finally she looked at the bed she was in. It was fairly large and soft. 

"Done looking or do ya want me to give ya the grand tour." He asked with sarcasm dripping from the last few words. Jubilee looked him straight in the eyes and waited for him to answer. After what seemed to be a contest of whom could stare the longest, Jubilee looked away and turned to look at the fire too proud to look at her hands. She felt weird here, almost as if this place seemed to think she shouldn't leave or perhaps even the opposite. "We're in Colorado. Ya gotta choice on whether you want tah go back or do what ever." The man said in a low growl. Jubilee again looked him in the eye looking to see what he left out. She finally nodded and stood up slowly stretching the kinks out of her body. Then the truth hit her, she was healed. She slowly lifted her shirt up just to the curve of her waist and looked at the flat, unblemished skin. The man let out a small laugh. "Got a friend to fix yah up. Don't think it don't come with a price though." 

Jubilee dropped the shirt and frowned at him. "I saved your life, you just repaid your debt is all." She told him in a angry tone. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Pup, the only thing ya saved me from was a two minute wait for the healing factor to heal up the wound. Ya ain't the only one with "Gifts" around here." He told her and stood up going to the stove and flipping something over. "Name's Victor Creed."

Jubilee seemed to hesitate for a short second and sat down at the table. "Jubilation Lee, but call me Jubilee." She said and he brought over the food. He slides the three eggs and some bacon on his plate before setting the pan on the table a little out of Jubilee's reach. Jubilee put her hands on her hips and reached to grab the food. Victor grabbing her hand almost faster then her eyes could follow stopped her short. 

"Ya want the food, ya got to earn it." He said in a low tone. Jubilee looked at him and looked to the door wondering if now would be a good time to leave. "Would even think of it Pup. The wolves will get ya before you made if half way to town." Jubilee snorted slightly.

"Yeah right. There isn't any wolves in Colorado." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"So sure of that are we now. Ya ever been to Colorado? Those wolves will tear ya apart slowly, enjoying each bite of meat. It will take them two or three mouth full of meat before you even get close to dying. That is if they show mercy, if ya get attacked by a rogue, well then you're in for a long agonizing torture of pain. He'll eat ya slowly then just as ya think you can't feel any more pain, he'll find a new way." Creed stated in a dark tone. Jubilee held her 'I'm not afraid' manner and pulled her arm out of Creed's hand. He took a bite of his food and Jubilee suddenly felt the hunger pains sink in from not eating for three or so days. 

"What do I have to do?" She asked shyly, almost afraid to get an answer. Creed smiled and sat back.

"Put some logs on the fire." He told her and went back to his meal.

Jubilee let her jaw drop. 'All that and all he wanted me to do is put a log on the freaken fire.' Jubilee could have hit him if not for the fact that he didn't seem like the kind to be hit with out getting mad. Jubilee walked over to the fireplace and started to pick up one end of the log. She found it to be heavier then what it looked. The piece seemed to be about three feet long and at least a foot wide. She picked up one end and dragged it over to the fire. She tired to roll it in, but found that the log wouldn't roll. Then she picked up one end and tried to push it in. After about ten minutes of trying and failing she sat down and kicked the log.

"Lot a good that will do ya. Try to use your legs to pick it up. Then drop it slowly just out side the fire." Creed said over his back as he drank a beer of some sort. Jubilee smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks, really making me do this has been tons of fun." She said and started to pick it up bending her knees instead of trying to lift it straight up.

"If ya want fun, then you'll go hungry. Around here you earn your keep and if you don't then forget about eating for the night." He said and took a piece of bacon from the pan. Jubilee looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to make its way over the hills. She sighed and dropped the log into the fire not remembering what he said about dropping it off to the side. She watched in slow motion as the fire wood crashed on top of the others and sent ash and pieces of burning wood at her. She instinctively covered her face with her arms. The material on her jacket caught fire and the flame went up half her arm before she felt herself being thrown to the ground and rolled around. When Creed finished putting out the fire, she looked at him and hung her head slightly. "Shit pup, I told you to drop it to the side for a reason. Next time listen or else something worse then a burn will happen." Creed told her in an angry; half growling voice and pulled off the jacket to reveal a small patch of her skin that was burned. He stood up and walked over to the dresser pulling out a small safety kit. He pulled out some aloe and a bandage to put over the burn. After applying the medical bandage and putting the kit back, he held out his hand to help her up. Jubilee took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would do that." She said and looked at the fireplace with an evil glare. 

"That's what you did wrong in the first place. Ya have to think to survive. Now go eat something before it gets any colder then it is." Jubilee went other to the table and took a bite of the bacon before shoveling in the rest of the food. After her hunger pains stopped she looked at Creed who seemed to be hiding a slight grin.

"What, I was hungry. Now what are we going to do." She asked leaning back in the chair. Creed smiled and threw an old coat in her direction. 

"We're not doing anything. You are going fishin while I go huntin." Creed said and walked out the door leaving it open for her to follow.

"Great, just great. Try to help someone and you get yourself stuck with mister outdoorsman. Why can't I find a normal friend." She said to herself and put on the coat.

"Quit your yaking and get out here. We ain't got all day to be sitting around." Creed yelled at her and she went out the door.


	3. Part 3

Here's part three for you wonderful people.

A Madman's Heart

Jubilee quickly learned what fishing meant in the middle of winter. She cursed slightly when she had to cut a hole in a foot of ice to get to the actual water. Then she cursed even louder as she sat there in ten degree weather holding a pole with fishing wire at the end. Mostly she cursed the loudest when she had to touch the fish in order to get them completely out of the hole. After about four hours and fishing, she was tired, cold, hungry, and very bored. Though she did have to admit it was sort of calming to her high strung nerves. 

"Dame fish, why do they have to be so freaken slippery." She said shoving her third fish into the small basket near her. Technically this was her fifth, but the first two decided that it was just to cold out side and went back into the water the hard way. This involved flipping around and then one 'biting her'. After waiting for about an hour, she finally caught two more and carried the basket and fishing pole to the cabin. It was a long walk and she stormed into the cabin only to find Victor Creed siting near the fire cleaning a small deer. "Ewww. That's so gross." She said and felt like throwing up. Creed looked at her and grunted. 'Great Lee, he went from Mister out doors man to Mister I Tarzan you Jane.'

"Can't you like do that outside?" She asked and sat the fish down on the counter. Creed stood up leaving the deer alone near the fire. He went over to the Sink and turned on the water and got out a clean knife. He motioned for her to come over there and she did still holding the fish think he would be the one to clean them. 

"Cut the scales off and then tell me when you're done." He told her handing her the knife. She looked at the knife and then back at him. "You want to eat? Then clean them." He said and sat down the knife on the counter. He walked back over to the fire and pulled the meat off the deer. Jubilee watched him place the meat on a thing that looked like it would dry the meat. She looked back at the knife and sighed inwardly as she slowly picked it up. She pulled out the first Fish and started cutting the scales off. She jumped the first few times when the scales came back at her. After a few minutes she got the hang of cleaning the scales off and then sat the knife down. She looked back over at Creed only to see him finished and watching her. 

"Done. Now what do you want me to do, Pull the heart out?" She asked jokingly. He nodded and Jubilee looked back at the fish and over at him. "This is so gross. Why can't we just go to a town and get food?" She asked.

"You can walk the four miles to the car and don't forget."

"About the murdering wolves, yeah I know, I know." She finished for him and heard a soft growl form in his throat. Jubilee threw up her hands and finished cleaning the fish while making comments over why she didn't want to be doing this.

**************************************************************

After supper, Jubilee found herself outside staring at the stars. When she lived back in California, she found little time to just watch the stars. It was actually quiet relaxing. 'I suppose this is why people spend thousands of dollars to get here.' She thought and heard the front door open and shut. Creed walked over by her, but kept his distance.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Headin' up to Canada. You can either come with me or I'll drop you off in the next town." He said while staring off at the trees.

Jubilee stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to decided whether or not she should go. Not that she truly had a choice. Go with the guy who seemed fairly entertaining or go to some small town and beg for food or get a real job. She made up her mind in less time then it took to even think about the choices. "What time do we leave?" 

"Dawn. If you're not up then expect to wake up to an empty cabin." He stated and walked back inside the cabin. Jubilee continued to watch the stars silently saying goodbye to the mallrat in her own way and hello to Jane.

***************************************************************

Jubilee sat in the jeep watching the trees pass by. For the first time in a while, she was sick of trees. She never wanted to see flat land as much as she did right now. Unfortunately they had only began the long trip to Canada. She turned her gaze back to Creed. He looked a bit out of place in the jeep, but then she remembered him being in the mall. 

"Vicster, Why were you in that mall that day?" She asked and stared at the road. 

"Don't call me Vicster. None of your business." He said and she frowned but stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"Vicster, how much further do we have to go?" She asked and hide a small smile. Creed groaned hoping she wouldn't keep this up forever.

"10 hours. Now shut up and sit still." He said and continued to look at the road. Jubilee put on the radio and turned it to a new age station playing a band she couldn't place a name to. Just as she was getting into the music, Creed flipped off the radio.

"Oh come on. That was a cool song." She said flipping it back on. Creed flipped it off and Jubilee frowned. She turned it back on turning up the volume as far as it would go. Creed in turn ripped the dial off and threw it out the window ending Jubilee's fun. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "How much longer?" 

"10 hours, same as it was before." He growled. Jubilee nodded.

"Just had to make sure. I read in this magazine once about a guy who claimed to have been stuck in this like time warp and he ended up in Japan when he lived in Kansas. The weirdest things happen to people who live in Kansas. First there taken by aliens, like there are any aliens, then they end up in Japan in a two second period." She said and smiled at him. Creed looked like he was about to yell and Jubilee smiled again.

"Then again there are these people who like lived in Florida or something and they claimed their oranges where like purple because of the alien's waist sprayed on their crops. Of course then you got these people who claim that they know everything and that they are not mutants, but they can like see it other peoples minds through a special gift. Next you have a person who thinks they're a god and shouldn't work. I mean what kinda people believe their gods? Next thing you know mutants will be like returning from the future and telling everyone there gonna die because some dude was killed." She stated and took a drink of a soda she got a little while ago. Creed had a look of 'Just shot Me Now' printed on his face. 

"Of course next you have the wonderful world of sex where people believe they can do all these amazing things with their…" Jubilee stopped when Creed some how managed to turn on the radio.

After about five hours straight in the car, Jubilee was get bored of just listen to the radio and demanded that Creed pulled over to get some food. While Creed filled up the jeep, Jubilee searched the store for some of her favorite things. She finally found a couple of packs of gum, a tape, beef jerky, and a kind a of cereal called Sugar Bombs. She had seen them before but never really tried them. Jubilee walked up to the front counter and put the stuff down while paying for the gas and things she got with the thirty bucks Creed gave her. She walked out and hopped into the car. She put the tape in and turned it on finally learning how to. She handed the beef Jerky to Creed and took out a piece of gum for herself. "Ya know, Vicster, this has proved to be a very dull, but interesting trip." 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Vicster." Creed said and pulled out of the gas station. Jubilee smiled slightly and sit back putting her feet up on the dash board.

"What ever you say Saby." She said. She had recently found out his code name. Personally she was trying to figure out why any decent person would run around in spandex that looked like P.J.s.

"Unless you want to walk don't call me saby either." He half growled out. Jubilee smiled even more and turned on the tape letting the rock music play on high. She smiled as Creed groaned slightly.

Later that night, Creed and Jubilee walked into cabin that belonged to Creed. They sat down their stuff and jubilee went into one of the two rooms. She then came back out looking at him. "So, which ones mine?" 

"The one that doesn't have my stuff in it." He says and walks past her into the room. Jubilee groans and walks into the next room plopping down on the bed. 

"Yeah know, this would be a lot more fun if there was like a TV in here." She yelled and took out a piece of gum. She put it in her mouth and started chewing and make bubbles.

"Yeah well life ain't fair pup. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm teaching you how to fight and if you fall asleep then don't expect any food." He said and shut his door. Jubilee's eyes shifted around the room and she sighed. There was a nightstand and a dresser against one wall and the bed she was one. That summed up the room. She stood up and began unpacking the few clothes she had bought earlier. Well actually Creed bought them, but she wasn't about to say to much. After finishing she sat down and fell into a deep sleep.

10 months later

And so Jubilee's life continued with constant training. She had to admit she was getting stronger and felt that she could take on the world with ease. Of course Creed made sure she didn't get to over confident. Now Jubilee, a young 15 year old, sat in front of the cabin that had slowly become a home for her. She sat looking out at the forest as Creed approached her. He sat down beside her and gazed out at the sky for a few short moments.

"You never did tell me why you were at the mall that day." Jubilee stated and continued to look out at the forest. She could hear a few owls hooting and a few other birds chirping along with the owls.

"I was looking for an old 'Friend'." Creed said bluntly and followed her gaze towards the forest.

"And who was this 'friend?'" She asked looking up at him. Creed smiled slightly.

"A guy named Logan. He and some of his buddies were suppose to be there. I was planing on saying hello." 

"And by hello you mean attack them." Jubilee stated in a calm voice. Though Creed rarely talked about his past, Jubilee did know that he had done some nasty things to nice people. For the most part Jubilee was cool with it, but part of her moral factor told her that it was wrong to kill. Of course in her mind it was, but if she HAD to kill in order to survive, then bring it on. 

"More or less. Logan and me have some things to settle." Creed said and stood up while brushing off his jeans. Jubilee nodded and leaned back against the house looking at the sky. She began to notice that Creed seemed to be staring at the forest more and more. He frowned and growled slightly. Jubilee got to her feet unsure of what was going on and looked around for some reason to Creeds aggressive behavior.

"What's going on?" She asked and formed small pafs around her hands unsure if what he was doing was a test or the real thing. Before Creed could answer and dart hit him in the chest and he pulled it out quickly. Next few minutes were blurry to Jubilee as Creed grabbed her and started pushing her into the cabin. He locked the door from the outside and rushed at the forest. Jubilee kicked at the door for a few minutes as she could hear Creed's growls and a few more darts being shot as the attackers abandoned all chances of being quiet. Jubilee grabbed a book and flung it at the window. The window broke on contact and Jubilee rushed out running towards the forest area. She soon found Creed surrounded by a dozen or so weird dressed men. Creed him self looked worse for wear, but his Healing factor was quickly taking care of that. Jubilee then noticed about 6 others laying on the grass near he and frowned. Creed himself seemed to be getting a bit slow and then Jubilee noticed it. On Creed's left side wear five tranquilizer darts. She frowned and debated if she should help or not. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Fate had already decided when Creed got three more darts shot at him and his healing factor was over loaded. He fell to the ground and one of the men kicked him in the side to make sure he was out.

"The demons asleep." One said and checked his friends to see who was alive.

"Good, our buy will be most pleased with the little damage we did." One said to the other and Jubilee looked around to se how many people she would have to face. She counted two to her right and four to her left. The two she could take out from the bushes, but not with out letting the others know she was there. She slipped back into the cover of the forest and slowly walked around making no sound as she crossed to forest. She walked over to the two men who seemed preoccupied with something on the phone and she smiled.

"Um. Excuse me, but I'm lost and well you see I would so like to use your little phone thingy." She said and punched at the guy closest to her and then sent a fist load of pafs at the other guys eyes. She then paffed the first guy buying her self a few minutes she needed to get over to Creed. She then let her pafs fly around her and shock Creed slightly.

"Come on, now is so not a good time to take a nap. Wake up you big gahona." She said and dragged him slightly to the side. She looked around and noticed that most of the Attackers had disappeared and she cursed silently under her breath.

"Welcome to life kid." Voice said behind her before she felt a hand connect with the back of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious and the man smiled. "Pack him up." 

"What about her?" One asked the boss. He looked at Jubilee and smiled slightly.

"Put her in with him. Let us see how upset he can get when we hurt his little friend." The boss said and walked over to the phone. He turned it one and called the contact. "We got him. But we got another girl, for a bit more we'll bring her too."

"Perhaps, I shall see how much you are paid when you return. Bring both of them and make sure to keep them knocked out." The voice replied and let out a sinister laugh.


	4. 

Authors note: sorry this one took so long

Authors note: sorry this one took so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but semester tests are coming up so I make no promises. I'll try to get one more chapter out before the end of this month. 

A Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Jubilee awoke with a start. She looked around at the room noticing that she was in a fairly normal room. She slowly got out of bed dimly noticing that she was in different clothes. She walked around trying the windows and doors for anyway to escape but found none. She sighed sitting on the bed looking at the green material that covered most of her body. She sighed and waited unsure of what to do. She again stood up and paced letting her mind drift to other things. The first thought that came to her was where was Creed? She looked around hoping that perhaps she had missed something that could have gotten out. She then held out her hand and let a few pafs fly out. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind her. She turned around and looked at him. A man perhaps 5 and a half feet tall smiled at her and walked slowly towards her. As he walked over she could make out other features such as his black hair and green eyes that seemed to change colors every second. He wasn't very tall, perhaps 5'6 and he was very lean. She could make out his muscles under the tight black shirt and jeans. Behind him she noticed another figure, only this one seemed to have a more insane look on his face. The other man matched the first and Jubilee got into a fighting stance unsure of where she was or who these people were.

"She looks taste. I say we screw her then taste her." The insane one said and the other smiled at the thought. He walked over to her and stood a few inches out of her reach. 

"Naw, I think we should roast her. That'll piss kitty cat off for sure." The other guy said and the insane one walked over and circled Jubilee.

"I think we need to cut her in half and deskin her then send her to kitten, David." The insane one said and David smiled.

"Naw, Shawn, slowly cut her with a dull knife and screw her as we go." He said and Jubilee frowned.

"Okay enough of the explaining. Either try to kill me or get out of here." Jubilee told them and they smiled back.

"Feisty, the kitties kitten has a whip of a tongue on her." Shawn said. David smiled back.

"Get lost wanna be." Jubilee said to him and slapped his hand away as he reached for a strand of her hair. Shawn smiled and jumped at her tackling her with easy. Jubilee kneed him in the crouch and Shawn smiled back.

"Kitten don't want to play. That's okay the big doggy help make play time more funny." Shawn said and David laughed.

"Get off of me, insano geek." Jubilee said trying to push him off. Shawn smiled and licked her neck. Jubilee brought back her hand and punched him. She knew it wouldn't be a very good punch, but it hit shown and forced his head back slightly. Shawn backed up slightly giving Jubilee enough space to get up. 

"Pretty kitty got temper. She needs a lesson in manners." Shawn said and David smiled back.

"I think she's a real firecat. Oh I named her she's mine." David said and walked over to jubilee. He stretched his arms and smiled. His hair grew and he slowly began to transform into a type of werecat. Shawn smiled and bites his lip then licked a bit of blood away. 

"Oh, leave me some. She looks good." Shawn said and David lunged at Jubilee. Jubilee in turn threw a few pafs at his eyes and David went on two legs swatting at his eyes. 

"Bitch, that hurt." He said in an inhuman voice. He lashed out with a paw and caught Jubilee in the chest. Jubilee landed on the ground pushing away the pain that radiated from her chest. The five cuts bleed and she placed hand to her chest trying to stop the pain and bleeding. 

"First blood, first blood. She gonna taste good." Shawn said as he slowly began to transform into a weresnake type animal. Jubilee backed up with her foot and threw more pafs at them.

"Get away from me. Dude's I'm still trying to decide if your going to eat me or…." She said leaving out the last part as David lunged at her again. Shawn let out another laugh and rushed at her with a blinding speed. Jubilee Tried to make a jumped to the left, but David stopped her and pinned her to the ground. He rubbed his head on hers and smiled. 

"Hush little firecat. It'll only hurt for a second." He whispered into her ear and brought his clawed hand up ready to strike at her chest and face again. Jubilee began to lash out as he did so, but nothing happened. In slow motion his hand began to come down, but instead of hitting her it was yanked back up. David froze for a minute and looked around to see who was holding his hand. Sabretooth growled at him and barred his teeth slightly. Shawn reared back and shot at Sabretooth with an alarming speed. Sabretooth yanked David up and threw him at Shawn. Both boys went flying at the wall and landed in a pile of flesh, fur, and scales. Shawn looked up at Sabretooth and hissed loudly as he untangled his self and again rushed at Sabretooth. He circled his self around Sabretooth and tired to get the larger man into his coils. Sabretooth growled in rage and brought his claws down on Shawn causing the snake like man to hiss out in pain and strike at Sabretooth with his poisoned fangs. Sabretooth ducked out of the way and noticed that David began to come to in his half-and-half state. 

Sabretooth growled again and ran his claws along Shawn's skin that left five very large gashes on his body. Shawn slid away and then coiled up waiting for the right second to pounce. David got up and shook his head. After a few seconds he leapt at Sabretooth, but was only hit back into the wall and was knocked unconscience. Shawn smiled and struck out at Sabretooth while his back was slightly turned. 

"Creed look out." Jubilee said and threw a handful of pafs at Shawn burning his eyes and most of his head. Creed snarled and grabbed him around the neck alone with his brother. 

"I'm making this very clear here and now. You stay away from her. She is mine and any harm you do to her I will do to you a hundred fold." Sabretooth snarled the words out and both boys nodded. Sabretooth threw both boys at the door and they left quickly. He stood there for a second regaining some calmness so that he wouldn't lose it. He looked over at Jubilee. She was sitting on the floor in a semi-ball that hides most of her upper chest from sight. Sabretooth let out a single growl at the smell of her blood. He went over to her and picked her up lightly walking over to the bed.

"Hey I can walk you know." Jubilee said in protest and Sabretooth sat her down. She took a few steps and half fell and half sat on the bed. She pulled the torn shirt around her body better and looked at Sabretooth.

"Who were those guys?" She asked and Sabretooth shut the door.

"David and Shawn Heart. Both twins and shape shifters." He said and another lady came in. She was small and didn't look very dangerous. Her skin was white and she moved softly into the room. "I'll be back, this lady will get you ready." Sabretooth said and walked out. Jubilee sighed and watched the older woman as she got out some bandages. The woman walked over to Jubilee and smiled softly.

"I'm Gail, I was suppose to help you get comfortable around here but it seems that the Twins tried it already." The woman said with a soft smile. She looked to be in her mid forties and had long brown hair that was mixed with some gray hairs. She lifted some of the bandages and put them on the bed while reaching for a small bottle. "This is to help make the cut heal faster. But of course sometimes it doesn't work and then we'll use something else." She said while putting a small bit of the cream on the bandage and laid it gently on Jubilee's chest. She got out some tape and secured the bandage so that it wouldn't fall.

"So, where am I?" Jubilee asked and looked around.

"In a building outside of New York. Dr. Essex wants to see you soon so we got to find a dress to put you in." Gail said and went to the closet. She pulled out a long green dress with sparkles and a low neck. She frowned and looked over at Jubilee "No, this is much to bulky. Perhaps something a bit more soft, a pale yellow or green. Nothing that weights to much, you look like you tend to move around a lot." She said to herself and looked through the closet again. She pulled out a light blue dress that had a dragon print on the left leg side. Gail smiled and set the dress down for Jubilee to try on. She turned around as jubilee got out of the bed and slipped the dress on wincing slightly at the movement of her arms as it stretched the skin on her chest. 

"So who are these twins? I mean why did they feel the need to attack me?" Jubilee said as Gail walked over to her. Gail smiled and had Jubilee sit at the table while she grabbed a brush.

"You look marvelous. Oh well they tend to think this is their home and not everyone else's. Plus they don't like your father at all. He tends to not care for them either, I'm sure that things will be fruitful for the next few days while your father is here." Gail said as she brushed out Jubilee's shoulder length hair.

"He's not my father, just a good friend. So who is this Dr. Essex person?" She asked. Gail smiled as she set the brush down.

"I'm sorry, I just figured with the way he was arguing with Dr. Essex that you might have been his daughter. Anyway, I'm afraid I don't know much about Dr. Essex. He tends to keep to himself for the most part. All done, now let's get going before we're late." Gail said pulling Jubilee out of the chair. Jubilee followed almost reluctantly. She wanted nothing more then to stay back there because what ever was up a head might be worse then the twins. Key word at the time for her was might. She would take anything thrown at her if she had to, but that didn't mean she liked it. Gail stopped in front of a door and paused looking at Jubilee.

"Well here you go." She said and walked away not even pausing to say good bye. Jubilee watched her leave and looked at the door. She pushed it open to reveil a large lab area.

"Ah so the young Jubilation has arrived. Welcome to my labs, Ms. Lee." A voice came to the side of her and she turned to see a paled faced man with strange markings on his face. He looked strange to her eyes and extremely dangerous. 

"Yeah, well I would be more interested in wondering why I was here." Jubilee said and notices David walk up by Mr. Sinister.

"Victor was right, you do seem to have an large attitude." Dr. Essex said and David smiled. "My name is Dr. Essex, but do call me Mr. Sinister since that name ablies more now. I have brought you here to be a lab rat in a sense. You see you were not to be picked up yet, but those men were clumsy and I had no choice but to have you brought. "

"What do you mean I wasn't suppose to show up yet." Jubilee said and Mr. Sinister smiled.

"You see your powers are quiet useful to me, but you lack the control needed to access your powers to a full potential. Creed was to train you to use your strengths and weakness to better fight and survive, but as I said before my men were careless and brought you to me too soon. A mistake that has been corrected on their part." Sinister said and smiled. Jubilee watched him and looked around for any other sign of escape besides the door behind her. Her eyes rested on Davids and she felt a cold wind flow down her back, raising every hair on her body. 

"So, was it fun to have Victor beat your ass?" Jubilee asked and made sure to let bits anger drip like vemon from her words. David frowned and smiled again taking a small step forward.

"What's he like in bed, or did you two just get it on in the car?" David asked and Jubilee frowned but then smiled as she picked up the game.

"Don't know, I don't kiss and tell to the terminally furry." Jubilee told David and sinister smiled watching the two with great interest.

"Sure sweats, how about we give it around." David said and walked a few more steps towards her. Jubilee smiled and stood her ground.

"Bite me asshole." Jubilee let the sarcasm flow into David's face and smiled innocently.

"Not a bad idea." David said and Sinister gave a wicked laugh. David stopped and looked at Sinister ignoring the pissed of Jubilee.

"Now now children, let's not forget the reason for your being. David, if I remember correctly you had your brother to take care." Sinister said and David let out a small growl before leaving. Jubilee watched him go and had a sudden new interest. She pushed it aside and looked over at sinister who was now seated in a large chair in the middle of the room. She looked over the lab again taking in the equipment and her eyes feel to a single table that had equipment out and prepped to work with.

"So, what am I doing here?" Jubilee asked and Sinister laughed. Another man came out from a hidden door and Jubilee couldn't place whether he was on drugs or had a disorder.

"You, my dear, are here to get your powers extended. I know that you do not have the control to take them to their fullest power. Let us just say this is a test run to see how useful you will be." Sinister said and Jubilee felt a bit of worry knot in her stomach. She looked around and noticed that the door behind her was closed and she made a break for it. 

When she reached the door she began to turn the doorknob, but someone grabbed her arm with a strong grip. She flung a hand full of Pafs into the person's face, but only got that arm turned around behind her body. She cried out slightly as pressure was applied and looked the person in the eye. She felt like she had been hit by a hundred cars when she saw Creed's face.

"But, why?" She asked barely above a whisper. Creed smiled and she watched as the man who entered earlier injected some type of drug. She felt her body slowly goes slack and her mind twirled into darkness as she stared into Creed's eyes for any type of truth. They held nothing but blank, empty hunger and hatred. The look along might have made her cry, but she knew something was behind it. Her mind finally drifted of before she could make out the other emotions.


	5. Part 5

Jubilee woke up in the room she started out

A Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Jubilee woke up in the room she started out. Her whole body ached and she felt like she had been training for hours with Creed. She winced at the name and felt tears flow to the back of her eyes. She rolled over and tried to get up. Her body obeyed her command and she smiled at the energy she has. She stretches and winces in pain while bring her are down to her lower chest. She lifted up the shirt to find stitches and a half way healed cut. She looked around for any signs of life and noticed a sleeping figure in the corner. She took a step forward and the figure opened its eyes and blinked a few times.

"Go back to bed, I ain't gonna get in trouble cause you hurt yourself." A lazy voice said and Jubilee sat down on a chair and the figure stood up with ease. The figure walked forward and revealed himself. The lamp light to her left played on his features a bit and Jubilee's body tightened while she waited for an attack.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and David smiled. He took a step closer and she help up her hands so that she could throw pafs at him.

"They won't work. Sinister's got some power dampeners on you." David said and took a seat beside her. Jubilee got up and walked to the other side of the room. She tried to let her power flow out of her and her mind went spinning from the effort. She put a hand on her head and took a few breaths. David watched her and turned off the lamp. She didn't know if he was trying to be a jerk or helpful. The darkness seemed to help her mind ease better. She looked over at David and sat down on the floor half-tired and half-scarred. She wouldn't show it and David smiled at her bits of strength.

"What did he do to me?" Jubilee asked after a few minutes of silence. David stood up and paced a bit making Jubilee feel uneasy.

"He increased your powers, but things went wrong." He said and sat back down.

"How wrong?" She asked and stared at David. He shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair.

"You lost it I guess. The doctor is in the intensive care area while Sinister has a burnt mark on his check still. Kitty is missing a lot of hair and has some burnt marks. He ain't happy with you." David said and watched as Jubilee hugged her knees to her chest.

"I… I didn't know. It's their own fault." She said and David let out a tired sigh.

"Perhaps, but he still isn't happy. Surprised me at first that he wanted to hurt you." David took a few small steps towards her.

"It was all a plan to get me here, but why? I'm not the powerful, just a mallrat is all." Jubilee stated and laid her head on her knees. 

"No, you're powerful, if you could hurt Sinister then you are powerful, you just haven't got it under control." David told her and leaned against the wall watching her. Jubilee looked up at him through narrowed eyes. 

"Why are you being so nice? What's in it for you? You here to see if you can get in my pants or trying to pump info from me." Jubilee yelled at him and he backed away from her hiding his face slightly. Jubilee watched him as he searched for an answer. 

"You know, when I first came here my brother was normal." He said and Jubilee looked up at him. He was sitting in a chair with his hands crossed over his chest. He looked off to the side and she didn't know if she should disturb him or not. 

"What happened? I mean he isn't normal now." Jubilee said and David gave her a harsh look. He then looked back over at the wall and Jubilee sighed.

"No, he ain't I guess. He and I were sent on a mission type thing. A telepath got a hold on us and fried his brains. He took the mental blast for me and when I came to he was bleeding from all openings. When he woke up he had this look in his eyes as though he was gone and this… thing had taken it's place." Davis told her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jubilee told him and he snorted in disgust.

"Sorry, Sweet heart, is what you say when the person dies, my brother is just some shell with a screwed up mind behind it and I'm left to pick the pieces. That's what's gonna happen to you if you let it." He said and stood up. He walked around the room and finally sat back down.

"To answer your questions, no I'm not here to get in your pants though it might be interesting, but I won't force myself on any one." David told her and she laughed a bit.

"You sure were last time we "talked."" Jubilee told him and he shock his head.

"No, I was testing you. Seeing how much you could handle." He told her and she gave him a questioning glance. "Second, I'm getting nothing out of this. I was told to watch you and so here I am babysitting."

"Oh, so did I pass?" Jubilee asked and David grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, though I wonder what would have happed if Creed didn't show up." David said and watched as Jubilee hugged her legs to her chest.

"Yeah well I can take care of myself. I don't need no one." She told herself. David stood up and walked over to the door.

"Don't judge him to bad until you know why he did it. He is a jerk at times, but he wouldn't willingly hurt someone he cared for." David said and Jubilee snorted at the in half laughter half sob. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. 

Jubilee walked into the train area following Gail and David. They walked over to a row of human shaped punching bags.

"Now first things first, you need to make sure your aim is perfect before we go onto anything larger then that. Now your powers have increased and well your level of control might not be as it was. First try to hit this one in the middle of the chest." Gail said and pointed to the punching bag to her left. Jubilee nodded and took a breath.

"This is stupid. I mean I could so like destroy that thing within seconds even if my powers weren't messed with." She said off hand and held up one hand to let a few pafs rush out. She felt as if something broke in her hand and watched as thirty some pafs rushed at the target instead of the few she wanted. They hit the target and the punching bag looked like a pincushion. "Wow, that's a new one." She said lightly and bites her lip. She looked over at Gail who was smiling slightly. David stood in a corner shaking his head slightly.

"Nice now try to hit in one spot and with only a paff." He said and Jubilee looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Oh you make it sound like cutting cheese." Jubilee told him and held up her hand again. She concentrated for a few seconds picturing the target getting hit by the paff like Creed told her too. She winced at the name and felt the name raise anger in her. She felt the anger rush out of her and the room lit up with various colors of pafs as they hit the target. Gail jumped away from the punching bag as it blew up and sent bits of burning cloth everywhere. David and Gail grabbed fire extinguishers and started to put out the flames.

"I would ask what was that, but I think I know." Gail said told Jubilee and gave a friendly smile. Jubilee frowned and sat down on the floor Indian style.

"This is pointless, Sinister got me messed up on my powers now. Dame bastard should just left them alone." Jubilee said and crossed her arms.

"Now you watch your language. Sinister may not be the best man around, but he still took you in and gave you a home. Besides, your powers would have gotten to this point anyway." Gail told Jubilee with a firm tone. "Now you stand up like a proper lady and try again. This time don't think about anything but the target." 

Jubilee frowned and stood up. She held up her hands and tried to clear her mind. Images kept popping into her head. Her fighting with Creed over the radio, Creed skinning a deer, her with a bloody nose from fighting. She sighed and opened her eyes. She looked over at Gail and the older woman sighed. "It's no use."

"Yes it is, now imagine being in a field of grass. You're all alone and you're extremely happy." Gail told her and Jubilee did as she was told for this once. Her powers were her top priority at this time. Her mouth will come second for now. "Good now imagine someone is trying to take away your home. This person is taking everything. Now I want you to try and hit him with just one paff as a warning. Don't hurt him, just warn him to leave you alone."

Jubilee held out her hand and a few pafs flew from her hand. Only about three this time and hit the punching bag. They burnt away some of the material, but did little damage. Jubilee looked at the punching bag and sighed.

"No you did good, Next time just imagine that and try less to hurt him." Gail said and smiled. A beep came in over the speaker and Gail sighed. "Why don't you and David go get some breakfast. I need to have a talk with someone." 

"I guess." Jubilee muttered and Gail smiled. She walked out of the gym area and David watched her. 

"Weird. Normally she wouldn't do that. Oh well, come on doll face. I know where we can get some good burgers and a mean order of chili fries." David told her with a grin. Jubilee shook her head.

"Now you are so speaking my language, but lay off the doll crude." Jubilee said as they walked out.

"Or else what?" David said as they walked the halls. Jubilee smiled and continued walking.

"Well, let's just say the Punching bag will look like an ant compared to what I do to you." Jubilee told him and David laughed.

"First day learning and she thinks she's a God." David whispered to himself and they took off towards town.

Gail walked into a dark room and surpassed the feelings of things crawling up her back. She looked at the man sitting in a large chair.

"Have you made any progress with the child?" Sinister asked and Gail nodded.

"She is a good student, but her anger is great. She needs to come to terms with Creed or else she won't be able to concentrate fully." Gail said and sinister laughed.

"Good, now go, I shall manage to let the two of them talk, but for now Victor Creed has left." Sinister told her and Gail left taking a breath of relief. 

Sinister watched her go and let out a psychopathic laugh. "So the young firework has taken the bait. It will only be a matter of time till she falls and then we will see who picks her back up." Sinister told himself and settled back into his chair for thought.


	6. Part 6

Jubilation pushed, trying to find out where she was

Author's note: So why did it take so long to get this chapter out you may ask. My lazy Muse decided that cursing me with writer's block would be a fine way to take a vacation. Any way, here it is, have fun reading it. Nothing in this chapter belongs to me, though maybe one day it will. Okay over wishing, but who cares.

A Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Jubilation pushed, trying to find out where she was. The darkness surrounding her was as thick as an endless night. She began to run hoping to find some sight of light. Suddenly, almost as quickly as the speed of light a face flashed in front of her. She stopped running and came to a skidding stop in front of the man she once thought of as a friend. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders. Each hand almost big enough to squeeze the life out of her with ease. She stared in shock knowing that she should be running. For in front of her was the same man who had betrayed her to Sinister. Had been the cause of a new life that would forever be surrounded in shadows. He brought her to her feet and shook her slightly, but with enough force to make her feel like a limp doll.

"Pup, wake up, Now." The words came from deep in his chest along with a growl just as deep. She tried to pull away and felt the darkness began to fade into a room.

Jubilee woke with a start. Her head spinning with confusion and her mind lost between reality and dreams. Slowly she felt the hands of Creed shake her once again. She started to scream but was cut off when Sabretooth put a hand over her mouth.

"Not a word, Stay quiet and don't scream." He growled and she stopped moving as he removed his hand and went to her closet. He appeared shortly with a pair of old jeans and a black tank top. She hated the street, the color made her feel depressed, but she knew Creed was in no mood to be argued with. He threw the clothing at her and grabbed a bag. Again he disappeared into the closet next to her room. She quickly dressed and looked around trying to make some sense of what was going on.

Not less then three months ago, the man in her room had betrayed her to Sinister. Sinister had pumped up her powers to the point where she destroyed one of his labs unknowingly. The scientist helping was still in a coma while Sinister only felt more intrigued by her powers. The worse part came later when she learned that once again Sinister would be trying to increase her powers since she had already learned control over her increased ones. This news shocked her while making her more frightened then ever before. She was not a person who enjoyed using her powers; it sometimes hurt her hands after long training hours and often made her feel weird. But now that they had increased, those very feelings had seemed to fade, that alone made her worry. 

"Let's go." Creed said walking out of the closet with the bag full of her things. Jubilee gave him a stern look and he in return gave her a look full of different meanings. 

"First off where are we going? And why are you here. Come to hand me to Sinister personally again." Jubilee whispered angrily. Creed looked out the door checking the hall for anyone.

"No," was the only answer he gave and walked out of the room. Jubilee sighed angrily and followed crossing her arms. She soon caught up to him and was about to turn the corner when Creed grabbed her. She tried to get out of his grip till she saw who was beyond the corner. There, in half Shadow was Sinister, a name and man she hated more then anything. He smiled to her and walked forward.

"Now, Creed. Tell me where do you think you are taking my young Ms. Lee?" He asked and Creed gave a loud growl. Soon the hallway had a good twenty people surrounding the pair. Creed reached out and gutted one while Jubilee feel into suit and sent her pafs at a few of the guards. They mostly hit in the face or chest area and the guards feel to their feet. While her attention was diverted Sinister had moved closer to her and pulled out a syringe full of green liquid. Creed snarled at him but quickly five of guards had jumped onto him trying to hold him down. They only seceded in keeping him busy a few seconds then he threw them off him and into the wall. Sinister took advantage of these few moments and as Jubilee jumped back towards him, he moved forward and stuck the needle in her neck. He drained the liquid into her body as she tried to move away and soon her body felt limb, but at the same time like it had a million ounces of energy in every molecule. 

Sinister backed away and soon Jubilee felt her hands burn along with her eyes and every opening. Instantly pafs flew out of her hands in every direction while bits of pafs flew out of her eyes like tears of anger. Her eyes shifted from blue to vibrant colors of blue, red, yellow, and green then back to blue once again. The pafs began to flow more easily out of her hands and she concentrated on trying to aim them. The only thing that happen was a flash of light as the hall way was blown to bits and the people inside thrown to either end of the hall. Jubilee slipped unconscious.

**************

Creed growled, feeling as though a truck had hit him with more force then he could handle. He slowly stood up to find that burnt bodies and a stench that he disliked and liked surrounding him. He felt as the wounds on him began to heal and the burnt areas lost their burning sensation. He stretched and walked over to the center of the burning mess and saw that Jubilee was curled up into a small ball shaking. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder careful not to wake her. He looked around and began to run out of the complex. He didn't stop running till her was a good mile from the place and had finally reached his Jeep. He set the smaller girl in the passenger seat and went to the driver seat. 

**************

Jubilee woke up in a motel room on a soft bed, well as soft as Motel beds could ever be. She opened her eyes stretching then wincing as the burns on her body made themselves known. She took a calming breath and looked over at Creed who had in return been staring at her. 

"So, why'd ya do it?" She asked him and he growled ignoring the question. "Well, I want answers."

"Would you rather be a lab rat again?" He said in a threaten Voice and she frowned. She bite her lip and shock her head no. "Good, besides. That ain't no place for a pup like you."

Jubilee couldn't help the small smile at the corner of her lip. "Yeah well they had good Italian. Now what?"

"Now I take you some where safe." He growled and Jubilee sighed. This day was just getting worse and worse.

***************************

Jubilee looked at the place in front of her, a large mansion with tons of forest and a lake of the side. "This is safe? These people are likely to kill me before letting me stay." She said jerking her thumb at the x-men's mansion. Creed grunted and stopped the Jeep outside the perimeter of the gate.

"Be nicer then what sinister will do to you." He growled and Jubilee crossed her arms in defeat, but still glared at him. The drive to the mansion had been eventful. It started off with them not saying a word, then when Jubilee could no longer stand the silence she began to chat about junk. Creed eventually turned on the radio figuring it was either the only way to shut her up or drowned her out.

"So, oh wise furry man, how do you plan to get us in here. Not like we can go up there and say, Hello we would like two rooms and not to much fighting other then for fun." Jubilee said sarcastically. Creed grinned slightly and then went serious.

"No, I was planing on dropping you off out here and leaving. You'd stand a better shot in there with out me around." Creed said and got out of the car. Jubilee gave him a scrunched up angry face.

"I am so not going in there alone. Either you come with me since this is so your idea, or I don't go at all." She stated in a determined voice and Creed shook his head and for the first time in his life rang the buzzer of the X-men mansion.


	7. Part 7

Granted that the X-men were generally the last people to start a fight, but unfortunately for the young Asain woman who wanted nothing more then to relax for a while they ran into Wolverine

Author's note: Took me long time, yeh I'm working on that. Well here's the next chapter, have fun reading it and all. Standard claim, I own nothing, minus the twins. 

A Madman's Heart

Part 7

Granted that the X-men were generally the last people to start a fight, but unfortunately for the young Asian woman, who wanted nothing more then to relax for a while, they ran into Wolverine. Sabretooth instantly let out a threatening growl followed by a smirk. Jubilee stood beside him watching the new stranger, which Creed seemed to know well.

"What do you want Creed?" Wolverine asked keeping a close eye on both of them. 

"Oh nothing much, thought I might crash a few parties, perhaps even run my claws through that pretty little kitten of yours." Creed told wolverine with a smirk as the Canadian stiffened. Jubilee took a step back not wanting to be caught up in a fight still unsure of how her powers would react, 'Great, just peachy, Creed meet's Logan, Creed attacks Logan man my life sucks.' "What's wrong runt, caged life making you soft?" 

"Get lost Sabretooth before I put my claws through your skull." Wolverine snapped back and Creed's stance went into fighter mode. Jubilee took a few more steps knowing that this could get ugly. 

"Creed, come on man, this guys fish bait, let's just get checked in." Jubilee stated and Creed looked over at her. Jubilee screamed out a warning as wolverine smacked into Sabretooth sending him flying through the air and into a tree. Sabretooth got to his feet and rushed at wolverine in a blind rage set on tearing the man to shreds. Jubilee took a step back and watched the fight ready to protect her friend if he would ever need it. 

Both men through punches and slashed their claws at each other in furry one trying to get the upper hand on the other. Jubilee watched in fascination knowing that the fight was more one-sided. Creed, being larger and leaner with his cat like agility seemed to have the upper hand though wolverine's size gave him a faster movement and easier defending space. Wolverine sent a slash at Sabretooths stomach which left three deep gashes that began to heal almost as quickly as they started while Sabretooth had dug his claws into Wolverine's facial flesh leaving a glob of flesh missing. To jubilee's surprise the wounds healed almost as quickly as Sabertooth's. She had only met three people before who had the ability to heal and two of them healed rather slowly compared to the two in front of her. 

With Jubilee's attention on the two fighting figures she barely noticed the hands grip her from behind. Thousands of images of different situations of Sinister and his workers grabbing her from behind played in her head, some real and some not, as she was pulled away from the fighting area. Jubilee let out a half scream, half yelp that distracted the enraged Sabretooth and gave wolverine enough time to smash the larger man into the tree. Jubilee screamed and felt her pafs build up like a wave in her body. She tried her hardest to control the pafs but unfortunately the medical chemicals Sinister but in her body had made it nearly impossible for her to control the power she held. The person holding onto her was thrown into a tree behind her with burns all over her front while hundreds of pafs flung themselves in Wolverine's direction as she yelled

"Leave him alone you asshole." And then the pafs connected with Wolverine and threw him into the car she and Creed and came in. Jubilee ran over to Sabretooth wiry of the new people while trying to hold onto the power that was flying through her body at a growing rate. When she caught sight of Creed the energy swell calmed down and she felt a bit of relief as he got up and shook his head looking towards the unconsciense Wolverine.

"Not to bad pup." Sabretooth told her and she smiled a shaken smile as she looked towards the people she guessed were the X-men. A man with a ruby visor on and dressed in strange spandex clothing caught her attention first due to the fact that his visor was glowing greatly with his hand placed close beside it. Next came a woman whom had just landed on the ground. The woman had a skunk tail in her long curly brown hair as well as a super model figure. Next came another lady who also had the same super model figure only with long flaming red hair. A blue hared monster stood a few yards from the rest looking over the white hared African whom Jubilee had exploded mostly at. Near by stood a lanky man in a trench coat, which Jubilee knew from the looks. 

"Cre, I'm not feeling so well now." Jubilee said as her body was trying to catch up with her energy level. The man with the Ruby visor stepped froward along with the lanky man with devil eyes who was holding out a glowing card. Creed growled threateningly at the advancement which allowed Jubilee to catch her breath. She felt like she was drowning in so many ways. Her body felt like it was on fire while her insides twisted and turned demanding rest. This pain and uncomfort, plus the act the wolverine woke up and leapt at Sabretooth was all Jubilee could handle. Her new powers expanded and thousands pafs flew out of every opening in her small body towards everything save Creed, which by some weird chance she had blocked away was relatively unharmed by the onslaught of pafs. 

When the dust calmed Jubilee could see thankfully that the team in front of her was relatively unharmed due to what she guesses was the Red head's power. Jubilee felt her knees buckle due to her lack of energy and creed caught her easily.

"Why?" Was all she said as Creed snarled at the downed wolverine again. Scott held his hand close to his visor watching Creed carefully ready to protect their resident feral.

"Because that is how he is." Creed said and picked her up carefully while watching the X-men. "We come in peace." 

"You have a funny way of showing it." Gambit said taking the charge out of the card in his left hand, but kept one charged just in case. Storm pushed away Gambit and Beast's arms standing on her own with all the dignity and strength she had. 

Let them in. For now they mean us no harm. A voice whispered into each of their heads. Creed's mouth twisted into a nasty grin and he walked towards the mansion holding the semi-passed out firecracker. 

"Goddess only knows what that child must have been through during her time with Sabretooth. Do you think it wise professor to let them in here?" Storm asked as Beast finished wrapping bandages around her major burns. Professor Xavier nodded leaning his chin into his hands in thought.

"The young lady has been through a good deal. Some one has altered her powers from what I can pick up from Creed and what Hank have told me. For now she is welcome." Xavier stated and rested his hands on his lap. 

"But professor, she attacked us, and could have killed Storm while seriously injuring the rest of us." Scott stated slamming his fist on the table in front of him. Jean rested a hand on his shoulder and the Professor looked towards the man.

"From what I have understood, Storm frightened her and she reacted. This Jubilation is in need of help towards her powers and maybe even more towards her soul. She will stay for the time being." Xavior stated and rubbed his eyes. He left the room towards his study leaving four of his X-men in silence.

"Gambit not gonna be de one to tell de wolverine dat Creed and his peitit' one be staying." Remy Lebeau stated and walked out grinning. Scott sat down in the seat and took a deep breath.

"Tell Lebeau that he doesn't have to worry about it, I'll be gone in the morning. But she will be staying, for now." Creed stated and walked towards the Medical labs where Hank McCoy worked at a computer. Victor Creed ignored the blue hair beast and looked over to the small Asian girl in one of the beds. She shifted slightly and opened her sparkling blue eyes to him.

"You're leaving, huh." She whispered and Creed nodded. "I understand, after all you got to. Just promise me you're gonna come back and soon. I don't want to be around these people to long, the visor one already doesn't like me enough." 

Creed laughed slightly catching the attention of Beast. "Don't worry Pup, he ain't the one you need be careful of. Stay clear of the runt and the Cajun." He told her and she grinned nodding. Creed left the room not bothering with goodbyes; he was never much of that kind of person. Jubilee sighed and fell back into the sweet bliss of sleep.

Jubilee was running, why she didn't know. Always running, running as fast as her legs could carry her. But right before she made it to where she was running something set her off track till finally her hunter caught up with her. His pale skin and black eyes haunted her every movement, daring her to go left or right, back or forth. Just as Jubilee felt she had made it free of him he would only pop up before her leaving her in the same place as moments before.

"What do you want from me." She screamed out and blasted everything she could with her hands till she felt nothing inside her.

"You shall defeat the X-men and bring Cyclops and Jean to me. You are mine, Jubilation, now and forever." He whispered sinisterly to her and laughed.

That laughter followed her to the waking world where she heard shuffling around and fire extinguishers being sprayed. Her eyes flew open to find a good deal of the lab with burn marks and those X-men with powers using them to rid the flames while the rest used fire extinguishers. She pulled the covers closer to her body and frowned.

"Like oops." She stated softly letting her Californian attitude and mask slip fully into place. Scott shot her a glance that screamed murder and she shrugged grinning. 

"You know my young Cajun friend, generally one would not smoke in a building let alone if the building was on fire." Hank told Remy as he put down the extinguisher. Scott turned his eyes off of Jubilee and towards Remy. Jubilee got the impression that if she could see his eyes then they would be narrowed at the sleek man before him. Remy smirked and shrugged while dropping the cigarette onto the burnt floor and grinds it out with the heel of his shoe. 

"We are trying to clean this up gambit, not ruin it more by putting out cigarettes." Scott said and Remy again shrugged pulling out a pair of cards while Jubilee held down a laugh.

"Totally busted dude. Sorry 'bout the mess, it happens once and a while." Jubilee stated off hand while finding the sources of some of the fires. A radio near the door and a computer monitor near her bed had exploded leaving burn scorches behind them. "Electronics were never such a good idea around me."

Remy laughed and walked out of the room smiling towards Jubilee. Jubilee smiled back thinking she may have at least one friend in this house once Creed left.

"It's okay Child, we have put out the fires and we shall clean up in the morning. For now I believe it is late and sleep is calling to a good deal of us." Ororo stated looking over to the sleeping form of Bobby Drake on one of the lab tables. Jubilee laughed while Kitty Pride, at least that's what Jubilee thought her name was, slammed a large book down right by Bobby's head. Bobby jumped off the table and frowned at Kitty, but underneath Jubilee could see the wheels twisting to make some unfortunate plan.

'Bobby tends to be our prankster of the group.' Jubilee heard the voice in her head and slammed up all the walls she could muster. Her mind flew to the memory of David telling her about how his brother became insane. She felt tears in the back of her eyes at the mention of her friend, but they were brushed away just as quickly as they came. Jean gave her a shocked look at the sudden blockade. Jubilee frowned at her and took a calming breath.

"Don't go in my head, It's like totally uncool." Jubilee stated and Jean nodded.

"Forgive me, it becomes a small habit." Jean told her and smiled. Jubilee paused for a moment and then smiled back to the older women, but mentally logged away the information for later study. Soon one by one the X-men filled out of the room and Jubilee, finally alone, fell back into her hard bed sighed letting the last bits of sleep wash over her.

Sabretooth grabbed a few things from the room he was in and packed them back into the old army bag he had brought with him. Slowly he edged open the door not wanting the awaken anyone. He walked into a room where he was told Jubilee was going to be staying and sat down a phone number and credit card with an Emergency only note attacked. He smirked while thinking of what jubilee might consider an emergency, only a few of the reasons would work for him. He closed the door behind him and turned down the hall to reach the front door. A scent past his nose, one of cigar smoke, engine oil, and old leather. Wolverine, he thought quietly to himself with a twisted smile.

"Where ya hiding runt?" Sabretooth asked and sat down his bag. Wolverine walked out from behind the kitchen door, one set of his claws extended but held in a none threatening position. Both men knew that picking a fight right now would be a bad idea, only one of them truly cared.

"Hiding has never been either of our things." Logan told him taking a long breath of his cigar. Victor let out a cruel laugh before leaning against the wall. Anyone who saw the two at this moment would think that they were old partners, maybe even friends. At one point in both their lives it had been true, but for now they were foes.

"Maybe for you, I never been much of a coward." Victor stated and grinned slightly as Logan sent out a warning growl.

"Ya leaving that kid here? This ain't the best place for kids Creed, you know that." Logan stated taking another puff of his cigar and let it out easily while waiting for Victor to make some retort.

"She ain't no kid. The pup's been trough enough." Was all Victor said before picking up his bag and taking of in the old jeep they brought. His entire stance screamed for Logan to be wary of him and Jubilee, but Logan just smiled. For once he had found Creed's weak spot and to his surprise the taller man was leaving her in his own care. Fate has been left to decide wither or not Logan will take advantage of this situation.


	8. Part 8

Author's Note: I know not going to say anything. I suck at this whole time thing and It's rude to those of you who want more. I'm working on it as fast as I can. I even set aside more time to write. So without further ado:

A Madman's Heart

Part 8

By Midnight

Jubilee sat on the floor outside of Professor Xavier's office waiting to speak with him. Hank McCoy had just released her from the medical area of the mansion earlier this morning. She smirked slightly to herself at how fast she realized the man with frightening features was actually a kind genius. Her stay with the X-men had gone relatively well minus the constant being watched and voices arguing her stay. One of the owners of those voices seemed to be watching her this second. His name for what she cared was Scott Summers, the residential Boy Scout and all around dick. She looked over at Scott who had been watching her like a hawk since she arrives in front of Xavier's door. She pulled out an old bouncy ball and threw it against the wall on the other side of her then caught it as it returned to her and then thew it again watching Scott to see how he would react. He shifted slightly and she popped her gum loudly to add to the torment. 

Scott looked over to her and she smiled innocently and went right back to throwing the ball against the wall harder then ever and as the ball hit the white wall it left an echo all down the hall way. Scott opened his mouth to say stop, but jubilee cut him off.

"SO like how long ya been livin in this place?" She asked sharply and stopped the ball while giving Scott her questioning puppy dog eyes. Scott closed his mouth and Jubilee could see the edge's of his check change a light red as he began to reply.

"Since I was your age." Scott told her calmly and she nodded.

"Must got boring with nothing to do and all. Whatcha do for fun?" She asked again waiting for his reply and judging his response. The red around his cheeks grew darker and he shifted his position not really wanting to answer, but new from some experience that most teenagers would ask till they found out.

"I trained to control my powers." He told her and she frowned.

"Major bummer." Jubilee stated and stood up stretching slightly.

'Jubilation, please come in.' Xavier sent out to her and she felt chills go down her spine. She had grown not to trust telepaths while she was around David and having Xavier speak into her mind like that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She stood up casually not bothering to hurry in like a good little field mouse. Instead she stretched her arms and popped her neck with ease as the red coloring on Scott's Cheeks turned a violent shade of red and his forehead matched.

"It's rude to not go in when some one is inviting you, extremely if that person is the one who saved you from that madman." Scott stated and Jubilee narrowed her eyebrows slightly not liking the way the conversation was moving. Scott watched her with close inspection and Jubilee caught on to his plan. He wanted to get her riled up so that he would know what buttons could be pushed in what direction. After all every leader knows how each of his teammates will react to a single thing.

"Oh really, well then I'm not being rude seeing that you never saved me from Creed. Didn't you ever hear it's rude to pry in others business." Jubilee stated and opened the larger oak woods while setting up her strongest shields, Creed had warned her to keep her part in this entire secret.

"Please, take a seat. I would like to ask you a few questions." Xavier stated and jubilee sat down in one of the overly stuffed chairs.

"Sure, what on your mind?" She asked looking around at all the different pictures. Some of the man before him at a younger ages as well as some of those with the x-men. Other had a few people Jubilee had never seen nor wanted to. One had a woman with triangular shaped hair and strange markings on her face.

"First off I would like to apologize for the way you were greeted. Your past history with Victor has proven not so well." Xavier stated calmly and looked towards her. Jubilee smiled and held back the nervous habit to pop her gum as her eyes slowly made their way over towards Xavier's.

"No problem, not the first time some one decided to jump me from behind." Jubilee stated off hand.

"Really, well then that brings me to my second question. How by chance did you ever meet up with victor in the first place? I'm quite sure it was no normal greeting." Xavier stated and Jubilee laughed mentally at the thought of how her and Creed met would be anything but normal. Jubilee played along not dropping more hints then she had to and smiling casually as she thought of the best answer.

"I guess you could say I helped him avoid a bullet the hard way." She said and smirked. Xavier rested his elbows on his desk and held his chin in her interlocked hands.

"Quite interesting, so you were shot and Creed took you to a healer." He stated calmly. Jubilee jumped out of her chair and was about to say something then sat back down letting the better of her judgement hold her tongue this once. She tightened her mental shields and watched Xavier through half angry eyes, yet kept her appearance calm and innocent. 

"I did not mean to intrude on your thoughts, Victor told me earlier of his encounter with you. Stated that you and he spent a good deal of time in a cabin up north. Now could you tell me why perhaps you came here?" Xavier asked and Jubilee frowned.

"We kinda ran into an old friend of his that almost killed the both of us. He thought it would be better for me to stay out of harms way till he clear some stuff up." She stated off hand knowing that it was the short version of the truth.

"Yes, Creed also told me how your powers went into hyper-active, not unusually for mutants, but commonly rare." Xavier stated off hand and Jubilee frowned.

"So am I like under interrogation, cause I don't mean for this to like sound rude or anything, but this sucks. I like didn't do anything wrong except walk into this school with a so called madman." Jubilee stated out in the open and popped her gum.

"Again, Jubilation, I apologize, I just wish to know you better and find your reasoning in being around Victor Creed. You must also forgive all the X-men for being careful around you. Creed's past is not the best under this roof." Xavier stated and sat back in his chair. Jubilee felt a bit foolish for saying that, but it got Xavier off her back. 

"Yeah I know, it's just like I'm not going to hurt anyone purposely cause it just ain't cool and all." Jubilee told him and Xavier nodded.

"Very well, Scott would you show Jubilation to her room and have her talk to Kitty for a bit, perhaps she would feel more comfortable talking with some one her own age." Pr. Xavier stated and Scott walked in Jubilee frowned at him slightly then stood up. Scott said something back to Xavier, but jubilee left the room before she could hear it. 

"Your room is up the stairs and the last one on the right. I believe Kitty is in the recreational room reading. I have some things to do so please…make yourself at home." Scott said with a bit of hesitation. Jubilee nodded trying not to laugh to hard. She wondered the mansion a bit trying to get a feel for the place and eventually made her way to the rec. room. A young woman was siting in there reading a heavy book. Jubilee scanned her over noting that she looked no more then 5 years older then herself.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Can I help you?" Kitty Pride asked while sitting the book down. Jubilee smiled and plopped down on the couch beside the other girl.

"Naw, Xavier told me to chill and this place looks like more fun then my room. So do you like know that Logan dude?" Jubilee asked wanting to get as much information as she could about the small feral that Creed wanted dead so much.

"Yeah, he's kinda grumpy a lot, but he's cool once you get to know him. Hey, I know who you are; you're that girl that came in with Victor Creed. You sure must have a lot of guts to be around him. Most people would have been killed." Kitty stated and Jubilee frowned.

"Yeah well I heard the same about Logan, except he was like some sort of coward, butcha know not everything you hear might be true." Jubilee told Kitty and smile innocently.

"Coward, Logan, so not true." Kitty told Jubilee in an all-knowing tone. Jubilee mentally gagged at the tone, but put on a happy face anyway.

"Yeah, Creed told me he always runs away when they fight alone so I figured he must be a coward unless someone else is around." Jubilee sent off with cool tone and Kitty picked up on the bait.

"Well their like evenly matched, and I know for sure that Creed is a lot bigger then so the advantage is on Creed." Kitty stated out loud and Jubilee nodded.

"So you agree that Vic would win." Jubilee asked her and Kitty looked confused.

"No I was simply saying that Creed has the advantage, I mean he goes into blind rages and that's how Logan wins." Kitty shifted her position and Jubilee smiled.

"But like Logan's feral so he goes into blind rages when his friends are in trouble or he thinks they are so wouldn't that just take us back to the original argument about like advantage and Creed would so win. So basically Creed is better then Logan." Jubilee stated off hand and Kitty got slightly confused and shock her head.

"That's not what I said, creed would lose because he has no reason to fight. I mean Logan always fights for his friends so he would win." Kitty told Jubilee in a confident tone. 

"But Creed does have stuff to fight for. His life and to Creed that's like the universe. Plus life doesn't always work out in the Me good you bad kinda way. I know that for a fact. Besides technically like the people who you think are bad guys really think that you are bad guys and they're like the good guys so there fore the bad guys are really good guys and the good guys are really bad guys and that cancels out like three fourths of your argument making it hard to back up." Jubilee squeezed out in one breath. Kitty looked at her and then stood up quickly and left. Jubilee smiled as the older girl walked away.

"Point for me." She said quietly as she turned on the T.V and searched for something to watch.


	9. Part 9

A Madman's Heart

Part 9

Running, was that all she did anymore in these dreams. She knew this dream by heart and how it would end. First Sinister would chase her then trap her and tell her she had to destroy the X-men. Killing was never something she would like as much as Creed, hell Creed took a sadistic pleasure in the kill, but she knew sometimes it was necessary to keep alive. The dream went off normal, only this time when it reached the end she didn't wake up. Instead she only watched as Sinister grabbed he arm and brought her closer to him.

"You are mine Jubilation. Creed may think he can keep you safe, but I know how to kill him if he gets in the way." Sinister whispered into her ear with threats of death and promises. Jubilee struggled to get away finally put her hands up and let her paffs flow from her hands. Flow they did as they connected with Sinister but passed through him harmlessly.

"No, You can't kill Creed." Jubilee stated as a fact and Sinister only laughed in response. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of losing another family member, but she'd be damned before she let the monster in front of her see them.

"I'll keep him alive only if you do the job, destroy those around you and bring me Jean and Scott Summers." He screamed into her mind and left her world spinning. Images of the X-men laying still, some gory while others looked like they were simply asleep, filled her mind and twisted till she couldn't take the sight anymore and covered her eyes with her hands.

Jubilee opened her eyes in relief as the dream ended and her eyes rested on the small alarm clock next to her. It read in bright, cruel colors that the time was 3 a.m. A time of night when people should be in their warm beds asleep, not being harassed by psycho bastards in their dreams. Maybe that she be a clue to her not being a normal person. No that came a long time ago when her parents were murdered. She got out of her bed and slipped on a pair of socks before the cold floor got to her. She went to the door, but paused, almost afraid to face the empty halls after the dream. 

She labeled it The Dream, because these dreams were never nice and rarely ever different then the last. Tonight's was an exception to the rule and some how she felt her sense of slight safety lessen with each passing day. Turning from the door, Jubilee opened her window and climbed out on a tree with ease. Hopping on the roof, Jubilee sat down on the roof of the Xavier mansion. Her thoughts ran in so many directions that she felt she would never catch up.

'Should I do what Sinister is asking? Maybe then he will leave me alone and I could find some sort of normality.' She thought silently to herself, careful to guard her thoughts at every moment. 

"Careful about what you do with a job assignment that Sinister gives you. He doesn't like to be let down and you should never believe he will let you go, that is a fools mistake." David had told her once during their training sessions. She sighed at the words and rubbed her eyes. In her mind she knew that the words rang true and that she must not hold a hope for that type of freedom. Those hopes would only lead to disappointment and heartbreak. But her body and soul she wanted more then to run from Sinister for the rest of her life. She could always ask the X-men for help, but the thought vanished from her mind instantly. Creed told her to keep her past a secret for a reason, besides she couldn't handle it right now if they dumped her in the middle of New York. They had become, in some messed up way, a part of her friends, but not yet family and she knew somehow that they never would.

Turning her gaze to the sky, Jubilee tried to forget the thoughts. 'To many questions that require so much effort to answer.' She thought to herself as she watched the clouds drift lazily across the sky harmlessly and cover the sliver of a moon every once and a while. This place she was at was considered the place for thought and a place to come when anyone of the X-men wished to be alone. Now Jubilee could understand why, the roof was silent enough to think things out, but busy enough to hold your attention for those thoughts that bring the most trouble. 

"Dis no time for a petit' one to be up and around." A soft voice came over her shoulder and Jubilee whipped her head around to see Remy on top of one of the few peaks the roof had. Turning her attention away from Remy, Jubilee ignored the Cajun and went back to starring at the black sky. 

"Ah, so de petit' one no want to talk about de problems that bring her up here? Perhaps you need some company to liven de spirit?" Remy stated as he jumped off the peak and landed with ease on the main part of the roof. 

"Haven't I told you more then once to stop calling me petit'. I ain't no little sweetheart no matter how cute you are," Jubilee stated over her shoulder and Remy laughed with ease. It was a kind of cat purr that rolled over her back in soft, soothing circles. She meant what she said about the cute part, except it was more in the direction of hotness. Everyone knew that he was hot and he definitely knew it himself. Jubilee looked over at him trying to think of what he wanted; generally the two avoided each other as best as possible. Jubilee because Creed had asked her, but she didn't know why Remy Lebeau, the resident sweet talker, avoided her with care.

"No, I don't need any company and no I don't want to talk about anything so just go away Lebeau." Jubilee stated harsher then she wanted. Her mask was slipping out of her fingers and she didn't have the personal strength it took to slip it back in place at this moment.

"Nope, see de way I see it is dat you got more problems den most. I also see dat you got de mark of a devil upon you in more ways den one. Perhaps you and me work t'ose problems out?" Remy stated as he walked over towards her. Jubilee could tell by his walk that the Cajun was getting to the point of drunk, maybe a few blood counts short of passing out. She could only let out a snort of laughter and then turn her attention back to the sky.

"Don't have clue what you're talking about. The only devil I know lives in a really hot area." Jubilee stated in a calm tone as Remy sat down on the roof beside her. His eyes trailed down her body for a second and then followed her eyes to the sky.

"Sure Cherie, I believe dat one. Look, what ever he got on you mustn't be good. T'ese people gonna find out soon Cherie, dey always do." Remy stated and stared off at the sky. Jubilee could see something flash in his eyes and disappear just as quickly. What did he mean by that? Looking at his red on black eyes she realized how much sadness and pain he covered up during his guarded days, but now, either thanks to the alcohol or her own pain, he seemed to let his guard down enough for it to show.

"Yeah, what ever. I don't care about your problems. Besides I gotta get back to bed, Xavier's going for the whole test powers junk." Jubilee stated as she slipped off the roof and onto the tree. She looked up once more the catch Remy's eyes and he gave her a charming grin that held less charm then normal. 

"Gambit be here if you need to talk to him, but I be think it would be best if you did it sooner no." Rolling her eyes, Jubilee slipped into the room and sunk back into the covers of her seemingly safe bed only to face the nightmares.

True to his word, Xavier had asked Jubilee to meet the others in the danger room and she was asked to go through a basic training program then Scott explained the danger room. Jubilee didn't pay to much attention to him; only once the simulation began she wished she had. The room changed to a scene of roads and buildings with shadows in several different areas. Scott had said something about just hitting the men as they popped up and not to worry about them being real. Bobby chipped something in about them being like Video game bad guys. Bobby seemed right on target and soon differently dressed men popped up and firing at her. She dove to the side of a building and watched as the bullets were no more then blanks. Breathing slightly in relief, jubilee began to look at her hands and concentrate. 

"Jubilation, just try to focus your powers so that you can defend yourself." A voice came over the intercom and Jubilee laughed. Easier said then ever done. Before her powers had always been controllable, but since Sinister messed with her body she had little to no control once she released her paffs. She took a few deeper breaths and took a step back out into the street while trying to bring her paffs to her hands. She noticed one man to her left and began to try and concentrate her paffs into a small stream of vibrant greens and yellows. The paffs left her hand in a stream, but instead of small they rushed at the fake man in a dangerous wave of power. The paffs hit the still firing person and blew the side of the wall out from behind him. Once the smoke cleared, Jubilee couldn't see anything, but the building next to the man now was missing a large chunk of brick and the place around the man was blackened by ash and burnt marks. 

Jubilee clenched her hands in anger and tried her best to keep it in check. This wasn't suppose to be, she was suppose to be able to control her powers not have them eating her up. 'Damn you Sinister, damn you.' She thought to herself and instantly felt something bringing up thoughts in her mind. Throwing up her mental shields the strongest she could, Jubilee looked up where she figured the X-men and Jean would be. 'STAY OUT OF MY MIND.' She screamed in her thoughts at Jean and the paffs inside her stirred up in anger. Images of Scott and David rushed into her mind as the paffs stirred stronger and stronger until they couldn't be held in any longer. They released themselves and flowed in a giant wave at the control room.

"I don't know Professor, she seems reckless and uncooperative." Scott stated as he watched the training program begin and Jubilee looking around in a daze. Xavier seemed to be ignoring him and turned on the mic into the room. 

"Jubilation, just try to focus your powers so that you can defend yourself." He stated and Jubilee smirked slightly. In the room behind him were Remy, Logan, Scott, Hank, Jean, and Ororo. Jean's eyes seemed unfocused for a second while Jubilee's attack destroyed the building behind the simulated man. Jean's eyes then glazed over and she held her head in her hands as Xavier felt the back draft of the shout and put a hand to his temple.

"So much hurt in there, She was thinking about someone who did this to her." Jean stated as Scott looked at her protectively and stood behind her for support. Logan listened, but narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"Who Jean?" Ororo asked and Jean shock her head and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hank, Mon Ami, how much heat can dis glass take?" Remy questioned as he saw Jubilees hands glow followed by small paffs leaking from her eyes. 

"Oh my stars and garters." Was all that was heard in the room as the wave of paffs smacked into the room and bent the glass as it hit. The ground of people fell to the ground as the shockwave of the attack hit and Professor Xavier's wheel chair slide back a few feet and almost flipped over. The wave passed and the group looked up to see Jubilee closing her eyes and then turning and walking out of the room in a quick pace as if to say I warned you.

"Amazing, the glass has been melted then reshaped in by the paffs." Hank stated as he looked at the glass while everyone stood up.

"And that's of interest because?" Logan asked as he walked over to the main panel of the control room, which was smoking, from the sudden heat and pressure put upon it by Jubilee's paffs.

"Because it means that this glass wasn't strong enough to support the strain from the paffs and then melted. Something must have caused the glass to hold or reform into a solid." Hank stated and Remy raised an eyebrow. "I simple terms young Jubilee has more control over her powers then we thought."

"Still, the control room will need more shielding if we are to continue." Ororo stated and watched as the doors slipped shut behind Jubilee.


	10. Part 10

Dinner in this place was generally a mad house of grabbing before the others took it from you. It wasn't till the people with in the house sat down that they became normal adults and people. Jubilee played with the food at the end of her fork with little interests. This mornings events left her drained and worse off she wasn't even hungry, so the energy she lost wasn't getting replaced. The events of the morning had left a sickening feel in her stomach at the loss of her temper and the realization of how she could have hurt some one. 'Definitely more control next time J, or I might have to leave.' Jubilee thought to herself while stuffing a forkful of food into her mouth. Remy was eyeing her every once and a while and she really wished he would stop before she got tempted to throw a spark in his meatloaf. 

'Anyway, like it would stop him. I'm starting to see why Vic told me to stay away from him. God is he annoying, kinda hot, but so very annoying.' Jubilee thought then retraced her thoughts to earlier this afternoon. The glass in the control had been replaced and tomorrow some person, whom jubilee didn't catch the name of, was to come and help figure the new shielding in place for her sessions. Jean eventually made her way to Jubilee's room and apologized from intruding on her mind. She also had the nerve to say that she would always lend an ear if Jubilee needed to talk about the things that happened. 

"Not bad meatloaf Jean." Scott stated to Jean in a conversational tone. It made jubilee gag in more then one way. The two were obviously all lovey dovey so when they were getting married was the question. 'Bring them to me Jubilation, you don't have a choice.' The voices played loudly in her head and Sinister's face appeared full force. Closing her eyes and setting her fork down, Jubilee asked to be excused and left before anyone answered. She made it up to her room and closed it behind her gently then rested her forehead on the smooth oak door. She tightened her fists and tried to get the image of Sinister laughing at the heads of Jean and Scott. Not a nice image for a 15 year old to digest at first. 

"It's times like these when I don't know why he wants you." A voice sounded behind her and Jubilee turned while getting into a fighting stance. "Don't worry girlie, I'm not here to fight you, couldn't even thought I would love to." 

"Then go away Cyber." Jubilee stated looking at the 5'8 women in front of her. Cyber, called that due to her abilities to encrypt any type of coding and also call forth different things from cyber space, was about a good 4 inches taller then Jubilee, but that never much bothered Jubilee since she was use to being around a guy who was close to a foot taller and had a nastier personality then this chick. Cyber laughed in a rich tone while tucking a stray strand of gold hair behind her ear in a way that was more posing then normal.

"Can't do that, He wants his prize and says you have three days to get it and call for delivery or else he's coming for you and it won't be pretty." Cyber stated and Jubilee noticed the piece of mail she had received earlier was the point from which to hologram was coming. Smirking, Jubilee crossed her arms; tempted the just throw a few paffs at the mail. It was rare that she got a letter, only once and a while from magazines and such. Bobby or Kitty, who ever was on mail call today, must have decided to be nice and set the mail in her room. 

"Tell him he can go to hell for all I care. Besides he can come but I'll blow him sky high before he can even touch me." Jubilee told the woman in a cold tone before walking across the room towards the window. 

"Jubilation, I wouldn't do that. Sinister has controls on you that you wouldn't even know about." Cyber told her and Jubilee shot her a quick look of anger. Anger flashed in Cyber's eyes before it was replaced by calmness.

"Fuck you. And don't act like you care what happens to me. You made that clear when you nearly sliced my head open." Jubilee whispered hoarsely while remembering the moment in her life. David had commented that Jubilee was getting almost to his level of fighting skill and Sinister took it as an opportunity to test the girl. David swore up and down that he had nothing to do with it, but Jubilee could never fully trust his response. After all they were living in a place that you only survive by lies and careful watch. Cyber and her were to fight with no powers and when Jubilee was winning, Cyber some how pulled out a knife from where ever it is she gets her things. The knife missed Jubilee only by a few centimeters on account of her hitting it with a few paffs. Cyber was put in isolation by Sinister for a few weeks and the two never got along afterwards. 

"He wants Scott and Jean, which you know. But be sure to grab the brown hair Cajun, Gambit I think his name was. Sinister wants him back." Cyber stated before the hologram disappeared and Jubilee sent out a hand full of paffs to destroy the box. Getting Scott and Jean into a trap with Sinister would be easy, if she chose to do it, but Gambit was to smart. Besides Cyber's last comment only made her suspicions of Gambit's past more accurate the before. He was some how involved with Sinister, the question was how.

"So, Remy was right, Sinister be holding dat little piece of heaven over your head. How much he pay you girl? 2, 3 grand a piece?" Remy asked as he rested on her windowsill. Kicking herself in the mouth for not realizing he was there, Jubilee narrowed her eyes.

"He's not paying me anything, not that it would matter. Just go away Remy. I don't want to talk to no one, especially not you." Jubilee stated and sat down on her bed. 

"I can't do dat chere, if he ain't paying then he's got something over you. Not de best position in the world for a petit' one non." Remy stated and swung his legs over the windowsill and stood up in the room.

"Not that it matters to you." Jubilee whispered weighting her possibilities in her head. She could just do what Sinister wants or she could run. 'Vic, why aren't you here. I need you right now.' Jubilee whispered in her mind and sighed. She would and could do this herself, but she just needed to get a plan worked out.

"Ah, Cherie, it does matter to dis thief, 'cause he was in your situation once before, only slightly different." Remy whispered and Jubilee looked him in the eye. There again was the look of pain she had seen only the night before. She almost wanted that look to go away, but no, you don't want anything like that for people you are suppose to be avoiding. It only leads to problems in the future. 

"Whatever, look, I can deal with this myself." Jubilee stated harshly and stood up walking across the room from him. She slides a CD in to her portable player and grabbed the headphones to put them on. Not the best way to ignore someone, but sure as hell the most effective. Remy grabbed the headphones and player out of her hands before she could say anything to stop him. 

"He got you tagged? He has too to know you're here. That means we gotta get hank to remove it." Remy said more to himself then to her. The thought of going back to the cold, distilled medical lab sent shivers down Jubilee's spine. An image came to her mind of Sinister with a needle full of light purple liquid. 

"No, I'll take it out myself before I go back down there." Jubilee stated with tears hitting her eyes and spilling before she could stop them. She hated them, those stupid tears, they made her feel so helpless and she knew she was anything but that. She quickly wiped them away and grabbed her stuff from Remy.

"Chere, Gambit don' mean to make you cry, but we gotta deal wit dis before he show up." Remy stated softly and ran a finger over her cheek where a tear fell again. Jubilee pushed the hand away and took a few steps back then opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and interrupted her.

"Before who comes?" Logan asked wit ha growl in his throat. Jubilee swallowed and frowned while looking pointedly at Remy as if saying, See, now look what you've done.

"Nothing, Remy was just about to leave before I paff his butt for being in my room." Jubilee stated and tried her best to look calm. She knew Logan could smell the tension in the air; hell she could cut it with a knife if she wanted to.

"Yeah, well you got a session in the morning with me kid, so you might want to consider not staying up late." Logan stated and looked over at Remy, who in return did his best to ignore Logan. Instead he just found an interesting spot on Jubilee's wall that happened to hold a picture of Pink.

"And how ya gonna pull that one off, the Danger room's, like, el friedo. And Stop Calling Me Kid." Jubilee said through her teeth. 

"Who said anything about the Danger Room. Just be out front of the mansion before sun-up or you ain't gonna like how I get you up." Logan said in a deep growl and then went out of the room. 

"Remy pity you chere. Logan look pretty happy about training ya." Remy stated with a smile. Jubilee knew why too. Not that it really mattered.

"Not my fault pictures of kitty taking a shower accidentally showed up in the guys rooms. Maybe she should be a bit more careful about where she showers." Jubilee stated with a grin and narrowed her eyes at Remy.

"Are you using some of that charm on me Cajun, cause if you are I swear I'll gut you like a fish." Jubilee stated and Remy smirked.

"You'll just never know now will ya, Petit'." Remy stated and slide out the window as Jubilee let out a colorful string of language. Jubilee shut her bedroom door and locked it before going over to the window. Sliding it shut and twisting the latch to make sure it didn't open, Jubilee frowned. 

"Just what am I going to do now. I gotta get a hold of Creed tomorrow. He has to be around somewhere. Besides He would just leave me alone with a bunch of people with their thumbs up their arses." Jubilee whispered and her mind nagged her from the side. 'Or would he, maybe this was his way of getting rid of you.' Jubilee thought and frowned. Not the first time she had thought that in her lifetime, but alas she knew better. If Vic was gonna leave her then she would still be in Sinister's ever loving hands.

Jubilee turned and laid down on her bed trying to come up with some plan to get her little but out of this mess, the only problem was most of them involved doing something she didn't really want to do.


	11. part 11

A Madman's Heart

Part 11

Swimming, that was what Jubilee was dreaming about. Swimming of all things. She never realized why she was dreaming about this until the smell cigars hit her and things started to connect in her mind. Someone was in her room and that someone had dumped water on her. Now that someone was gonna die. Just as soon as she could figure out why her hands wouldn't move. 

Slowly opening her eyes while taking a mental check on who was there. Remy... no he would have said something before or at least not dump something on her. Then it hit her, Logan was suppose to be "Training" her today. 

"Get up, girl. I know you're awake." Logan states while letting go of Jubilee's wrists and bites the end off of a cigar. Jubilee wiped the water out of her eyes and glared at him.

"Why the heck did you dump water on me. Gross. Now it's gonna take me forever to clean this up." Jubilee states and gets out of the cold wet bed. Logan walks out of the room ignoring her and leaving her to get changed.

"The point of this is not to use your powers girl, not to try and burn me." Logan states while shaking a few leaves from his hair. Jubilee hide her smirk and crossed her arms.

"Well what do expect me to do when you come blaring at me." Jubilee states in return and Logan's frown deepens. The red welts on his face and body, that were once burns, slowly faded as his healing factor kicked into high gear. Jubilee's powers were anything but in check, but she made herself learn how to keep it in check.

"Duck. Now we'll try this one more time. Only this time you shot me with those little sparks, you'll be the one on you butt." Logan tells her and takes a breath before rushing at her as his claws made a sound as they slide out. Jubilee looked at the claws as he rushed at her and took a deep breath letting her body take over as she leapt into the air. She quickly jump and used her skills as a gymnasts to do a handstand combination over his shoulders as he gets within a few feet of her. Her pride though was short lived as Logan grabbed her left hand and caused her to get a lesson in the direction of gravity. She twisted her body at the last second to avoid landing on her head, instead she landed on her side.

"Dude, that hurt. You coulda broke my wrist buster." Jubilee stated as she got up and rubbed her left side a bit.

"You left your left side open. Next time you do that make sure you can follow through no mater what. I could have done a lot worse then drop you on your butt." Logan stated and his claws vanished back into his body. Logan lunged at her again and Jubilee, still nursing her bruised ego and hurting ribs, narrowed her eyes and dropped down. She kicked her left foot out at Logan's right knee. The blow wasn't to hard, but it hit the bend of the knee and caused it to bend and Logan to fall for a moment before standing up again. 

"So he taught you something huh." Logan stated and put a stress on he so that is was made clear who he was talking about. Jubilee stood up and crossed her arms.

"Like, duh, I was living with him for a while, of course he had to teach me something." Jubilee bit her lip slightly while watching Logan. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that Creed taught her because Sinny had told him to. That thought would get her no where, these people didn't even now who Sinister was yet. They were ignorant in so many ways.

"Good, what did he teach you about hand to hand combat." Logan asked and put his weight on the knee Jubilee hit to test if it was healed yet or not. There was a tiny prickle of pain, but other then that nothing to bad.

"He told me if I ever got into a fight with a bigger dude I was so screwed." Jubilee smirked and sat down on the grass.

"Watch your mouth and who said you could sit down. Get back off your ass and get into a fighting stance." Logan barked at her and Jubilee groaned as she got up and took a defensive stand. 

"If I can't cuss then neither can you" She stated and only got a grunt in response from Logan. 'Why do I have the feeling I am gonna be black and blue by the time this is over?' Jubilee asked herself as Logan told her what she was to do.

"If you can punch me without getting hit back then the lesson is over for the day." Logan stated and Jubilee grinned.

Ororo Monroe, the residential wind rider, sat on the back porch drinking a cup of tea while watching the two figures fight back and forth. It was well past 2 in the afternoon and Jubilee had been at it at least 6 a.m.

"Is Logan still pushing that girl?" Jean asked as she walked out of the room and sat beside Ororo. 

"It seems so. Goddess only knows how long it will take for the child to win what ever battle Logan has her in. I am amazed by watching her to think she was taught by Sabertooth." Storm stated and sipped her tea while Jean frowned.

"She's amazing for her age and size. Most people aren't use to staying that athletic for so long. He must have pushed her harder then most would. From what the Professor gathered she had only been with him for a year and a half or so." Jean told Storm and watched as Jubilee landed a punch only to have Logan land one on her before she could move away.

"I suspect, as well as Logan, that she might have had some training before hand. Either she is a good student or she didn't have a choice." Storm replied and stood up to go inside. Jean joined her and the two made their way back into the building while the pair continued to chat.

"In my opinion the kids hiding something Chuck." Logan stated while leaning against the wall of Professor xaviers office.

"I figured as much. Something has been bothering her and the only time I can even see into her mind is when she is asleep. I hate to do it, but after watching it…" Professor Xavier cut off and was lost in thought as to what he saw. Images of things a normal teen should not have seen.

"What is it Professor?" Storm asked and Xavier only frowned deeper.

"Bad, someone appears to be psychically haunting young Jubilation. He wants her to do something, but every time I try to find out, a force pushes me out. I think it is her natural mental block." Xavier says and rests his hands in his lap before turning his eyes to Logan. "What other impressions did o get from her Logan?" 

"The kid's messed up in her mind. Something has her where she doubts her moves, even if it is only for a split second. That could have happened because of Sabertooth though." Logan stated and his lip curled a bit at the thought of the man.

"Yes, perhaps it is best if we keep a closer eye on her, though do not make her feel uncomfortable here." Xavier told his students before they left to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

"Water, sugar, anything. Just give me something." Jubilee stated as she made her way into the kitchen and then straight for the fridge. She grabbed a coke and part of a left over cake that some one had made. Sitting down at the table, Jubilee began to consume the meal. Having spent the better part of the day on her butt, she was in major need of an energy boost before she did much of anything else.

"Sugar, you'll make yourself sick if ya eat that. Why don't you eat something a bit more healthy." Rogue stated while she watched the younger girl wolf down the cake.

"Rabbit food, no this stuff tastes better and gives me more umph." Jubilee stated between mouthfuls of cake and sips of coke. Rogue sighed and walked out of the room leaving the young mallrat to her food. Watching the older women go, Jubilee walked over to the phone and dialed the number she had stored into the deepest part of her brain. She took another bite of the cake while listening to the phone and then reached over and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Okay, not all healthy stuff was rabbit food, just most.

"Come on, pick up. I need you." Jubilee whispered into the phone as it ringed. Once, twice, three times, four, five… Someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice was Female and Jubilee froze before saying anything. A voice came over the back ground and Jubilee smiled.

"Who is this?" Victor Creed asked into the phone and Jubilee jumped up on the counter to sit.

"What's up Sab, It's your fav. Mallrat." Jubilee stated happily into the phone. She could hear Creed relax as he told the lady to leave for a bit. The lady said something in retort before Jubilee could hear a door shut.

"What's wrong Pup." Creed asked and Jubilee bit her lip a bit.

"Who was the chick… on second thought do not answer that. I just got the worst image in the world. Ewwwwww… shot me please." Jubilee stated as tried to erase the image her sixteen year-old mind produced.

"That could be arranged." Creed shot back and Jubilee laughed.

"HaHA, since when did you get a sense of humor." Jubilee stated.

"Just tell me what you want Pup."

"Well, I would like a new CD, a million dollars, and Sinny's head on a stick." Jubilee stated back and listened for a reaction on the other line.

"Did he show up? Are you okay? Where are you?" Creed shot out a few more questions followed by more words that Jubilee didn't think she would want to repeat.

"HE didn't show up, I'm fine, and I'm at the loser station still. Victor, he wants me to, you know, bring Jean and Scott to him. He keeps sending me these stupid dreams and at first I thought they were my own twisted mind setting in, but then one of his lackeys showed up all hologrammy and I have no idea what to do. On top of all that Lebeau has figured out that I have a connection to Sinny. Vic, what am I gonna do?" Jubilee asked and took a few deep breaths to stop any tears. 

"Not good. I'm on my way to get you. It might be a couple of days. Just sit tight and don't go any where." Creed growled into the phone and Jubilee held the receiver tighter. 

"I don't have a couple of days, Vic. He said he's gonna show up in two days whether or not I help him. You have to get here before that. How about I skip out and meet you some where. I have enough money…"

"No, don't even think about leaving there, not yet any way. Call me around midnight. I need some time to get this ready." Creed told Jubilee and she nodded. Jubilee knew better then to think that Creed would fix it all and make it just go away. Things were beyond to complicated to just disappear for now. 

"And Pup, if you leave that mansion without a hell of a good reason, I will gut you and make sure ya don't walk anywhere again. That is a promise." The threat normally wouldn't have bothered Jubilee, but the tone let her know that he would do it if pushed. 

"Kay, see ya soon." Jubilee stated and sat the phone back in the cradle. She took a few more breaths and ran her hands over her face.

"There are thousands of ways you can kill a person Jubilee, but only a few to keep that person right at the brink of death. At that point, you can torture a person for anything you want to know. They'll tell you, no matter how strong willed they are." Victor Creed stated while watching the crossed legged Jubilee pick up sticks.

"How many times have you done it?" Jubilee asked and Creed narrowed his eyes. Jubilee turned her full attention to the man in front of her and looked him straight in the eye. "How many times have you killed someone?" 

Creed swallowed then stood up and frowned. 'why does that question bother me?' Creed asked himself mentally while watching the little girl look up at him for the answer. Why should it matter to him, it never did before if someone knew he was a killer. What effect is this girl having on him. Better not to know, but what if… "The lesson's over for today. Go home." 

"But you didn't…" Jubilee started but stopped when she saw Creed's face, a definite warning sign that if she finished that sentence or stayed any longer that she would be in for a world or two of hurt. Nodding, she turned around and head back towards the cottage while Creed turned the other way and ran out into the wilderness.

He didn't come back for almost a week and Jubilee began to wonder at the point. Who was this guy she decided to follow? Now, in the X-men mansion, Jubilee began to understand a bit more each day. He wasn't a monster that these people believed him to be. But at the same time he wasn't a gentle man. He was a man, though, who did whatever he needed to do to survive. They think he is a monster who kills needlessly, but Jubilee knows. She knows he respects life, respects it because he has seen what it could do and what if would do to survive. That is why she would trust him with her life and now, more then ever, she was doing that. She was limited on time before Sinister showed up, and she knew that Victor Creed would get here when she needed him the most. All she had to do was keep out of trouble till then.


	12. Part 12

A Madman's Heart

Part 12

Victor Creed, by choice a loner, by law a murder in most of the places he has been, and by nature a survivor. Right now he is going against almost everything in his nature to find a way back to the little girl he has come to consider as a life line. How it happened he doesn't know, but what he does know is that sometime in between training her and making her into what Sinister wanted, he cared for the pup. He cared so much that if pushed he might put his life on the line, though he never thought he would. At this point the lied to himself on what he would sacrifice for the girl.

The airport, a small and stuffy building with two people to run it. Right now Victor Creed was about to rip apart one of them in anger.

"Sir I'm sorry, you're asking us to make a 24 hour flight in half the time… it just isn't possible. If we didn't have to refuel or change your planes then maybe, but we just can't." the young man stated while typing at an old computer. Creed's claws sunk a bit deeper into the wood counter.

"I told you before. I don't want no fucking scenic route. Just fly the over the Middle East." Creed stated through clenched teeth. 

"We can't sir, that's a no fly zone and it would take us just as long to fly around it as to go the other way." the attendant stated and Creed sighed trying not to lose control, though it was getting exceedingly harder as the minutes flew by. He walked out of the place without further discussion with any of the people. The 24 hour flight would take him just to Dallas and it would have taken him another five hours by the time he was able to reach Jubilee. He didn't have 29 hours when there was another way. He got into his jeep and slammed the door so hard that it almost broke off. Grabbing the cell phone from the seat next to him, Victor fumbled around with it for a moment before he had the X-men mansion's number in and waiting for the answer.

Jubilee was avoiding two people now. First was Remy Lebeau, who for the most part wanted to talk to her. The man was become more of a pain with his smooth accent and thieving abilities. The Second was Logan. The man just would not leave her alone about these training sessions and though Jubilee had already done two, the night was still young in Logan's mind. He wanted her to trying something blind with only her senses to help her navigate. 

"Boring." Jubilee stated to herself as she walked into the Rec room only to find Kitty on the couch. The older girl physically paled as Jubilee walked in. Jubilee hide her smile knowing that she had been giving Kitty a lot of hell since she arrived. 'Servers her right for saying something nasty about my Sabe.' Jubilee thought as she sat down on the couch.

"Logan is looking for you." Kitty told Jubilee and she shrugged. Jubilee only continued to look at the T.V. screen to see if anything good was on. 

"What's your problem?" Kitty asked with a frown and looked over at the younger girl. Jubilee looked a bit surprised by the question. "You came here for help and we gave it, but you act as though we will kill you?"

"First off I did come here for help, I came her because Victor thought I could lay low here, second I'm not acting like you will kill me, you might bite my head off, but you can never kill me." Jubilee stated then turned back to her show.

"Lay low, from what? If you told us what was after us then maybe we could help, it's better then going at it alone." Kitty stated and flipped off the T.V.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, now leave me alone." Jubilee stated and flipped the T.V. back on. Kitty only pushed the power button again. Jubilee pushed power on the remote and kitty finally unplugged the T.V. and gave a victorious smile. Jubilee narrowed her eyes.

"You just did not you prep wanna be freak." Jubilee stated and sent a few paffs at the older girl. Kitty only moved out of the way of the paffs then frowned. The paffs hit the T.V. screen and sent it up in an explosive mess. Scott rushed in at the sound of the T.V. exploding and looked at both the girls. Both were on the couch and Jubilee was hold Kitty by the neck while the other was pulling Jubilee's hair. 

"Get off each other and explain." Scott stated as he yanked Jubilee away from Kitty only to have kitty pull out a good chunk of Jubilee's hair in the process. Pain ran through Jubilee's enter skull and a wave of paffs were sent our of her hands at Kitty in retaliation. Most of the paffs hit Kitty before she even had the chance to activate her mutant powers and let them slide through her. Scott was forced to let go of the teenager when her body temperature raised to the point where his hands were burned. 

The medical room was a mess and Hank shook his head at the two teenagers and adult that were in the room with him. After treating Scott and Kitty's burns, he turned his sights to Jubilee who was glaring murder at the wall beside Kitty. His first concern had been for the head wound, but she wouldn't let her get near her at first till she had calmed down enough that her body temperature was normal. 

"Head wounds are the number one cause of death, the head holds over a hundred tiny veins and capillaries that, if cut, will bleed for hours if not treated." Hank stated as he grabbed a few things from a cabinet. Jubilee turned her glare to him before rolling her eyes at him. Hank smiled as he grabbed a swab and began to remove the dried blood from Jubilee's face then put a bandage on the small area where her hair had been pulled out. After he was done he placed the swabs into the.

"Blue, why did my body heat up like that? Generally it just shots paffs off then I go back to normal." Jubilee asked while getting off the medical bed.

"I suppose that your changes recently have caused your plasmoids to change there way of exiting your body. Instead of manifesting into you 'paffs' they simple externally create a build up that heats the outer surrounding of your skin. You yourself are not actually heating up, but instead anything that touches you." Hank said and Jubilee raised an eyebrow before nodding. 

"Now that both of you are bandaged, what happened?" Scott asked while watching both girls carefully. Jubilee on the other hand knew the question was more for her.

"I didn't do anything. I was just watching T.V. when Ms. High and Mighty decided to unplug it." Jubilee stated and Kitty looked at her shoes. Scott frowned and looked at Kitty.

"Mr. Summers I was just asking her a question on why she was being so crude to everyone and she kept avoiding me. I did unplug the T.V., I did nothing after that to cause her to attack me." Kitty stated and Jubilee could see Scooter nodding slightly. Jubilee frowned and threw up her hands.

"Fine, don't even think of my answer, she attacked me first, now if you will excuse me I want to be alone." Jubilee stated and stormed out of the room. 

Sitting on the roof of the Xavier Manson, Jubilee hugged herself while staring at the stars. The day had been a bad one, first Creed called and said he was having problems getting to her, but would be one time, then the Kitty thing and now… Jubilee ran a hand through her hair. The once shoulder length hair was now only an inch at most. Kitty's hair pulling stunt had taken out a small chunk of her hair and it was far to notable with long hair. Once Jubilee cut it, the short hair laid over the cut like it was never there.

Her nerves were as bad as they were gonna get, Sinister was going to show up soon and the only thing she could do was wait. Of course she could always just turn Scott in, but Jubilee frowned at the thought. As mad as she was today at him, the guy didn't even know her so she brushed it off. 

"He's coming isn't he?" Remy asked from not to far away. Jubilee jumped before settling down and looking back at the stars. They both knew who he was, Sinister, the devil himself. Remy sat down on the roof a few feet from her. Jubilee, to tired to care about if he knew right now, she wanted someone to talk to. 

"Yeah." was all she could manage and Remy shifted. She looked over at his eyes and saw the pain building slowly. "What's he got on you?" 

"Nothing." Jubilee frowned at the response.

"I know Remy, it's kinda not hard to learn when you're around all the other people who wish they could be like you. The one who got away. The one who was suckered into…" Jubilee was stopped By Remy' hand suddenly covering her mouth. Sapphire eyes meet Red ones as Remy removed his hand. Seconds later Logan walked out of the kitchen for a cigar. They sat in silence while Logan finished his Cigar and then only once he had gone inside did Remy sigh in relief. 

"Gambit was young then, petit'. My powers were to strong for me to control so I had Sinister help me. In return he wanted me to lead his men down into some tunnels, it wasn't till later that I realized what would happen?" Remy whispered and Jubilee nodded. He crossed her arms over his knees while looking up at the sky. 

"We can't be free of him can we? No matter how far any of us go or how many different lives we create, he will always be there." Jubilee stated and rested her head on her knees. Remy only sighed.

"No, petit', we find a way to get rid of him. Remy promise." Remy stated and Jubilee looked at him. "Creed called and asked me to get you out of here. We leave tomorrow night and we meet him later down de road." Remy told her and Jubilee froze for a second. Why would creed not tell her about this. Slowly she turned her head to look out at the forest. If she was to go with Remy then she could avoid drawing out a conflict with sinister in front of these people or she could go on her own before Remy could stop her. She wished Creed and told her or hinted that he might do this, should she go with Remy, go by herself, or stay and face Sinister…

AN: Okay everyone, Cliffhanger sorta I know, the choice is up to you guys. What should Jubilee do?


	13. Part 13

Madman's Heart

Part 13

~Chinese~

Jubilee had left the roof to think for herself over what Remy had said an hour ago and now she was holding the card Victor Creed had given her in case of emergencies. The black numbers were slightly fading, but Jubilee sighed while reaching for the phone. He had asked her not to call, said he might not be able to get to a phone from where he was. Jubilee picked up the head set and began dialing the numbers in hope of reaching him. The phone rang once, then twice before a voice came over it.

Victor was readying the last bits of his trip to Brazil. His flight path had been set to go over the least about of the no fly zone in place at the Middle east boarders, but it still saved him valuable time he would need in order to get to Jubilee before something happened. The flight would be bumpy at best, but Creed was use to the type of traveling.

"Creed, phone for you. Some kid." A man spoke in sloppy English at best. Creed frowned as he took the phone from the guy. 

"yeah." He grunted out while leaning against a wall trying not to scream at the girl on the other line. The people he was with right now weren't he best kind and now they had something to us against him if they wanted.

"You don't have to be so harsh, I just gotta question." The voice came through in a teasing manner and Creed let some of the tension run out of him. 

"Yeah?" He asked while turning his mouth away from the man standing at the door. Mr. Wong, an equivalent of the American style mobster, only searched for a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, only have a one word vocabulary today? Fine, did you tell Gumbo to break me out of this place?" Jubilee asked and Creed could mentally picture her sitting on the counter cleaning her nails nervously while asking. 

"Yeah, he's suppose to take you to Brazil." Creed stated and shot a look at the guy at the door. He shrugged and then smiled.

"If you want me to leave just say something." the guy stated and Creed snarled at him in response not wanting to say anything to the man. He shrugged again before lighting a cigarette and leaving the room.

"Don't you Roar at me you big Butt munch, I wasn't the one who didn't tell their so called partner that they had made plans to bust them out of some where. Next time tell me or I'm gonna pull the grand royal of pranks on you." Jubilee stated and Creed let out a bark of laughter .

"Just go with the boy, pup. But watch your back, I ain't gonna be there to pull you out of trouble this time." Creed told her while shoving a few more things into his pack and looking at the clock on the wall. It was the middle of the day where he was, but it had to be close to 4 in the morning at New York.

"Yes I know, Don't play with matches, stay away from strangers, and don't go with strange men with red diamond shapes on their foreheads. It's not like the cajun is going to do anything stupid. And you better get yourself to where ever we're meeting in once piece." Jubilee stated sarcastically, but the last part with a serious tone that sent Creed's lip turned up a bit more before he went serious.

"Listen to me Pup, Gambit may have the X-men's so called code of honor, but he is still a thief and one not to be fully trusted." Creed stated and then hung up the phone before the younger mutant could say a word. He grabbed a few maps and his pack before heading out of the room and into a plane hanger. Inside the hanger was a small cargo jet that could hold five people comfortably. Throwing his pack into the plane Creed looked over at the Chinese men who were talking in a circle. 

~Let's go.~ Creed stated and two of the men looked over at him before parting with the group. 

~We can't take off for another half hour. The plane needs a few last minute touch ups.~ One of the men stated and Creed narrowed his eyes.

~For the money I'm paying we leave in half the time other wise I take my money else where~ Creed growled out and the men talked amongst themselves for a moment before the one nodded. Getting the Men to take him from Tibet, China to the South America had cost him more money then he would have liked, but it was still cheaper then the last guy he asked. 

Jubilee frowned at the phone once Creed hung up. "I can't believe he hung up on me, oh that is so rude." She stated to no on in particular. She set the phone on the cradle when she looked up to see Remy sitting in a chair by the kitchen door. She couldn't so much as see him, but more his red eyes the sent of an strange chill down her spine.

"Dat be de man Petit'. So you comin' wit me or staying?" Remy asked while watching Her. Jubilee sit down in a chair and thought about it for a moment. 

"I figure, On one condition. You call me Petit again I will go nuclear on your butt." Jubilee stated and held out her hand at Remy. He smiled and took it firmly. The two stared at one another for a few moments until Jubilee cracked a smile. 

"Now problem, I promise not to call you Petit' ever again." He stated with a bit of a grin. Jubilee hadn't seen a real grin on him in her presence since he figured out where she came from. For moment she was beginning to think he was planning something prankish before she chased the thought out of her head.

"Damn Straight. When do we leave?" Jubilee asked while straitening her legs out on the couch.

"We leave tomorrow at 3 in de morning, you be ready non? Or do you need your beauty sleep?" Remy said jokingly and Jubilee frowned before shooting a playful paff at him. Since her time here she had learned how to tone down her paffs if she concentrated enough. What once came naturally, now took a few seconds of thinking to do.

"For your info, I happen to be faster at getting ready then almost all the people in this house." Jubilee states and Remy smiles at her before getting up to head off for bed. 

"I doubt dat. Good night and Sleep well… Petit." Remy said and Jubilee turned to glare at him, but found he was already heading out the door. She rolled her eyes at him while walking up the stairs and then retired into her room till a later time this morning.

"What the heck are these?" Jubilee asked while pushing around the lumpy food in her bowl. It was Rogue's turn to cook for the Sunday morning and Jubilee was beginning the think that the woman wasn't to good at cooking. Mostly everyone else in the house was already busy doing chores around the house, but Jubilee had taken the insensitive to sleep in till 10 in the morning.

"It's called grits, Sugar. Just try them and if you don't like them you can have something else." Rogue states while taking a bite of her own meal. Jubilee wrinkled her nose then took a little bite of the grits. Surprisingly they weren't to bad, they were better then the ones she got at a restaurant. "Well?"

"They're okay, not on my top ten things to eat list." Jubilee states while pushing the bowl of grits away. Rogue laughed and went into the counter where a plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes sat. She grabbed the younger girl some food while smiling.

"Here ya go sugar, and I suppose everything on your top ten list of food would have to do with sweats." Rogue said while sitting back down. Jubilee took a big bite of a egg before saying anything.

"No and for your info only three things are." Jubilee told her and smiled as she tasted the pancakes. 'Yum, Blueberry.' Jubilee thought and smiled trying to remember the last time she had good blueberry pancakes. She sighed pushing back any trace of tears as she realized that it would have been before her parents died.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked while looking at the younger girl. Jubilee looked up at her and put on a smile.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past." Jubilee stated then set her fork down and took a drink of her coke.

"Oh, Sugar… If you ever need to talk, I won't bite" Rogue said and Jubilee nodded before going back to her breakfast.

~Mr. Wong. We just entered the no fly zone. We're sending the conformation codes through now.~ One of the pilots said to man in the back of the plane. Creed smiled and stretched out a bit.

"I guess this is where we see if your end of the bargain holds up." Creed stated with a grin, he was putting a lot of faith in the guy sitting across from him.

"The codes will work. I have no doubt about that." Wong said while pulling out a cigarette and Creed frowned. As if by an act of some cruel god, the sound of a machine gun opening fire was heard with in the next few breaths as the two military jets opened fire on the small cargo jet. 

~Open fire, move, if you don't move the plane they're going to hit you. Look out…~ the words were screamed from the owner of the plane to the pilot as the machine fire sent bullets in the hull and wing of the plane. The weakness in the wing caused it to bend downward slightly, then to break of completely. 'Great, I chose a piece of shit to fly in.' Creed stated as he rushed up to where to pilots were. Quickly the plane began to lose it's altitude as Creed grabbed the planes controls from the terrified pilot. 

~Oh God, we are going to die.~ The pilot screamed and started to make a rush at the controls in some insane attempt to make things better. Creed punched the man and sent him off his feet. The plane began to enter a nose dive towards the ocean before Creed could get a handle on the controls. It had been several years since Creed had flown anything let alone a cargo jet with one wing. At the last possible second Creed handed the controls over to the owner and made a dash for the cargo doors at the back of the ship. Opening the doors he saw that the water was maybe 100 yards and closing fast. He grabbed his bag from the corner before it could fly out and looked back at the two jets.

"Why the fuck did this happen now." He says as he jumps of the jet hoping his insane idea would save his life. Either he stay on the ship and get taken down to the bottom with it or jump and prey that some how his healing factor can repair any damage done to his body. As his body slammed through the air he began to think that maybe he should have stayed on the jet. He hit the water and at once he felt like every bone in his body was crushed into a thousand pieces from the impact. He would have screamed in pain, but the darkness hit him and rolled over him till he could no longer feel any pain. 

The jet hit the water beside him and sent wave after wave at the broke body of Creed. The two fighter jets above radioed in that the plane had been destroyed with no survivors. But below, ever so slowly, Creed's body began to fight off the threat of hypothermia and mend what it could of the bones.


	14. Part 14

Author's note: I've been trying to finish up this story before I posted the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so very long, but I promise at least two new chapters within a week or else you can hand me over to sinister for experimentation.

A Madman's Heart

Part 14

They were suppose to be leaving tonight. A simple five minute escape from the X-mansion before anyone noticed. That was how Jubilee figured it anyway, but the truth be told, fate had it hard for this girl. First her so called bag had a rip in the side, so she had to sneak into Bobby's room to borrow his. After ten minutes of searching for a tracer, she finally transferred her stuff. Then as she left the room through the window, her raincoat got torn on the ledge. Now, here she was, waiting for Lebeau to show up, when he was probably giving his Rogue a good night kiss or something along those lines. 

Looking at her watch she was thinking up several ways to hurt the Cajun, of course hurt went to murder when she heard a twig snap behind her. Frowning, she turned around about to chew out the Cajun when she saw a face she hadn't seen for a while.

"David…" Jubilee whispered almost silently as she looked at the man she had considered a friend and something more during her time at Sinister's. He looked worse for wear and as thought hell had dragged him here on his high horse. His eye's seemed to have lost the ever changing momentum she had grown to love. His eyes were set on a smoky green color while he looked at her. That tipped her off that something was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Shut up, I'm so not in the mood for this." Jubilee stated from her bedroom to David who was on the other side of the door. She was sitting on her bed hugging her legs. Her first real life test, all she had to do was kill a person. No big deal right, it's just a person. A woman who had done nothing more then been picked randomly. Jubilee was fine until she had seen the little boy walking with her with a smile on his little face. Jubilee had froze while watching the woman smile to the little boy. She knew in that second she couldn't kill the women. Not because of the woman herself, but because she couldn't bare to leave another kid with out a parent. To many thoughts had flashed through her mind at her own experience as an orphan. 

"Come on Jubes, I don't have time for this. Either open the door or I'm taking it off the hinges." David yelled through the door. The majority of people in the area had cleared out when Jubilee stalked to her room, but Jubilee was sure some had stayed behind to see what had got the two so riled up. Probably taking bets on who would win a fight or what had gotten her to the point where she was glaring at every thing that moved.

"Fuck you." Jubilee stated and already was throwing paffs at the door as David broke the lock and swung the door open. He side stepped the paffs, but they puffed out of existence before they even hit him. "Great job, sparky, now I have to fix it."

"I warned you." David stated and crossed his arms while leaning against the wall. Jubilee glared at him from her bed and rested her head on top of her knees. He had that cocky look in his eyes that made her want to hit him or break down in tears at the stupid way he was standing. His were crossed, something he didn't do unless he wanted to seem harmless or deadly depending on the person. For her, it was a harmless gesture, but one that made her want to cry and in turn she wanted to hit him even more.

"Leave me alone." Jubilee stated and David sighed. He walked across the room with ease and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You got further then most did. Just because you couldn't get a good shot off doesn't mean you did bad. " David said softly and ran a hand over her back trying to comfort the young woman.

"I couldn't do it." Jubilee whispered so softly that David almost didn't hear it. He paused for a moment then continued to rub her back.

"Why?" He asked softly and Jubilee looked him in the eye and he could see the display of emotions flow through her eyes before she covered them. She was getting good at masking her emotions, better then most people he had ever seen in his time here. 

"I got two words for you. Go. Away." Jubilee stated as she pulled away from him. She made her way off the bed and to the other side of the room. David frowned as he watched her find an interesting letter on her desk. She was avoiding the topic and he needed to know what threw her off.

"It was the boy." David stated and Jubilee nodded. She nodded and hugged herself slightly. David could see her body shaking slightly.

"I couldn't be the reason he wouldn't have a mom to see his games or take him to movies." Jubilee whispered and David stood up of the bed, but made no motion to go over to her.

"It gets easier, after the first few times. If you didn't do it, then some one else would have." David stated and jubilee let out a bark of laughter.

"I asked Creed once what it was like to kill someone." David stiffened at the name and narrowed his eyes, but Jubilee continued as if she never seen the action. "He told me that after a while he couldn't feel it. Said that it eventually stops hurting. It shouldn't stop hurting, David. These are people, they don't deserve to die for doing nothing wrong. I can't kill another person because I have an order too. It'll kill something in me every time and eventually it will kill me."

"It won't kill you, you will learn how to block it out. These people are on Sinister's list for a reason, they would be killed eventually." David stated and walked over to Jubilee who was shaking her head. She turned and looked at him. He felt like a real jerk in that moment. He wanted nothing then to wrap her up and tell her everything would be fine, but if he did that then they would get no where at all.

"Like me. I was on his damned list because of my stupid powers. Well if he wants them so bad them he can take them." Jubilee shouted at him and David frowned. "It's not right. No one should live for this." David sighed and closed the distance between them. He hugged Jubilee to him and felt her fight him for a few moments before finally she let the tears come. First soft sobs, then the harsh ones, the ones that rocked her entire body. David had no clue what to say to stop the tears, so he only held her and rested his head on hers. 

After a while her tears subsided and Jubilee pulled away slightly. David tightened his hold on her and she looked up into his eyes. David watched the blue eyes search his face before he slowly bent down to kiss her. He meant it to be a chaste kiss, but it gain more depth when she kissed back. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Jubilee." David stated back and reached out to touch her arm, but his knocked back by Remy staff as it connected with is chin. Jubilee blinked a few times trying to get the memory away from her mind. That was the night same night she had escaped from Sinister with Creed. The same night she had realized she liked David more then a friend, but never knew how much. Now, she looked at him sprawled out on the grass and Jubilee could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Pushing them back, not wanting to show the weakness, Jubilee narrowed her eyes at David.

"What, Sinny decided that he could get you to talk me into coming back. I'm not going back David. I'm not handing them over." Jubilee whispered, trying to keep the emotions from pouring out. 

"Jubilee, what…" Remy asked as David propped himself up on one elbow while rubbing his sore chin. 

"No, I don't give a shit about what Sinister wants." David states while trailing his eyes back and forth between Remy and Jubilee. His eyes fell on Jubilee as she looked around the rest of the woods in search of something.

"Where's Shawn?" Jubilee asked in a firm voice and looked David straight in the eye. The two brothers were rarely separate outside of Sinister's base of operations and even then they were generally always together. Not because they got along, but because David didn't trust his twin brother's safety to anyone.

"Dead." The word was spat rather then spoken by David. Jubilee paused for a moment and looked closer at David. He narrowed his eyes in return and stood up. "Sinister killed him as punishment for allowing you to escape."

"What? Vic got me out not you. Why the hell would Sinister punish you?" Jubilee asked feeling anger pour into her overriding everything else.

"Sure, that's what it was suppose to look like. I helped Victor in that night. I knew you couldn't last there, not and still be you." David said and watched Jubilee.

"So you found it right to let de Petit' one go? I don' dink so. Petit', He playing us for a fool. We need be going before his friends arrive." Remy stated and jubilee jumped slightly. She had almost forgot Remy was there with him being so quiet. Well almost, Remy was never a person you could forget was around, he had too much power and life in him to forget easily.

"Shut up Cajun. Why would you care wither I could make it through Sinister's little mind games or not." Jubilee yelled and took a step away from both of them.

"I cared because I couldn't be the one who had to pick up the damned pieces again, Jubes. I won't do it again, I did it for Shawn and I refuse to do it for you, that's why you have to get the hell out of here. Now. Sinister's crew isn't to far away." David whispered and walked towards jubilee. He ignored the fact that she was stepping backwards as he came and that Remy was already in motion to stop him. He rested his hands on Jubilee's upper arms and squeezed slightly, not enough to hurt.

"Damn it David. How can I trust you. You work for him." Jubilee stated as she pushed away from him and backed up towards Remy.

"Because you know I wouldn't lie to you. Because I don't care any more Jubes. Because I'm tired. Tired of taking care of people, tired of death, tired of life. I was never strong enough to take care of Shawn, he always took care of me." David stated and Jubilee paused for a moment in shock. She always had an idea that one of them was stronger, but she always placed it on David not Shawn. Jubilee wanted to comfort him. The emotion came up faster then she had ever known, but she pushed it away. David wouldn't allow it right now. He would push her away, not because he didn't want the comfort, but because he wouldn't be able to fight it if he took it.

"Get her out of here. Sinister's about 20 miles away. If they get here and you're not at least ten miles away then he can track you." David stated and Jubilee shook her head.

"You can't fight them. You're not even strong enough. David, it's suicide." Jubilee stated with tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. David gave a mournful face at the sight of her tears, but only hardened his features.

"You know, you're face really was meant for a smile not tears. I'll fight'em, but I'll try not to get myself killed. I still owe you that Cheese burger and chili fries." David stated and walked over to her. He smiled slightly and rested a hand on the side of her face tenderly, almost afraid she would pull away. When she didn't move, he ran his thumb over her cheek, erasing some of the tears. "You really do have something special Jubilee, something that nothing can destroy. Now get out of here, things will only be worse if you stay."

"Mon Ami, you do know dat Sinister's goons aren't something to laugh off, dey don' give up easy." Remy stated while watching the two of them. David laughed a bit before backing away from Jubilee.

"I don't know you, but if you get Jubilee out of here I can forgive the chin jab earlier." David stated, never looking at Remy, who in turn let out a short laugh and grinned.

"Chere, I was going to do dat before you even came. Come, Petit, Victor non be happy if we late." Remy stated and held out his arm for Jubilee to take. Jubilee only snorted slightly at him in laughter before taking one last look at David and walked through the woods towards a road where Remy hid a car. "Good luck Mon Ami." Remy stated before following Jubilee.

~~~~~~~~

Floating, Creed rubbed his eyes as he slowly came too. It took him a few minutes for his sight to clear enough to get a good idea where he was. The heat and lack of food were beginning to take a toll on his body and healing factor. He turned his head to look around the ocean in hopes of some sight of land. His head spinned at the movement and he passed out. 

He woke up eventually in the middle of the night. Could have been a day or a week after the crash, all he knew was there was no sight of land for miles and he only had enough energy to grab onto on the last pieces of wreckage. It was a large piece, only still afloat due to it's bowl shape that kept any water out. Using the last bits of his energy, Creed pulled himself onto the wreckage and then let the darkness sweep him into harsh sleep.

~~~~~~~~

_Screaming, that was what Creed heard when he walked out of the room. Jubilee screaming as Sinister injected his dose of power inducers into her. The screams were tearing at his heart and he had to fight to keep a passive look on his face. This shouldn't bother him, she was just some girl he was to watch over till sinister wanted her. But if that was true then why did he wanted to rip down the door and save her. Creed snorted at himself and smiled a blood chilling grin as one of the medical assistants walked passed him and opened the door to help out. _

The girl didn't make it into the door before the wall crumbled from an explosion. The force of the blast sent Creed across the hall and halfway through another room. Creed slowly stood up as his healing factor took affect in healing the burns, bruises, and scratches from the explosion. Crouching down in a fighting stance, Creed looked towards the room where the blast had come from. 

Creed's eyes softened at the sight of the small Asian girl curled up in a ball on the only piece of untouched ground. She was unconscious, but shaking in her sleep from the release of so much power. He hid the amount of pride he felt for her in the back of his mind, not wanting to acknowledge that he felt anything fatherly for the pup. 

His glance went back to emotionless when he saw Sinister standing up from the other side of the room with Jubilee in it. He wiped some of the blood from his slightly burnt face as he looked at Jubilee with a smirk. Creed narrowed his eyes at the smirk and growled lowly in his chest at the meaning behind it before turning and leaving the area behind. Picking a fight now would be use less, not that he wanted to fight over her anyways. The Pup was just that a pup.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pull'em in the ship and be quick about it, Cap won't like us being spotted in this area." A voice called and Creed shifted slightly as he began to wake up. Arms grabbed his shoulders and began to roll him off towards the water. He slashed at the hands blindly, rage fuelling his exhausted body. He heard a satisfying scream as a pair of hands with drew from under his shoulders.

"Pep, the man's coming to." one of the voices by him yelled and slide off the piece of wreckage. A large amount of water rushed to where Creed was and he rolled himself over to keep from drowning in it.

"Well, what are ye waiting for, grab him and bring him aboard." Pep yelled back and said something else that Creed couldn't quite pick up. The message was clear when he heard a gun being cocked from afar. He used the rest of his strength to push the men away from him and rolled into the water. It was a quick wake up, adrenaline pumping through his veins to make it easier to ignore the pain of moving his slowly healing body. He swam until he was close to the ship and came up for air on the over side as a stronger voice was yelling at the crew.

"Asshole, put the gun away, we're getting him out of the water, not mounting him on some damn wall." Creed grabbed onto a ladder that was lower so that the divers could get back to the ship. He knew the voice, some where he had heard it before, a rich and commanding voice that demanded attention. He would have been able to put a name or at least a face to the voice, but his mind was to far gone in the need for self survival to even try.

"Victor Creed, this is the S. S. Verdi. This is Captain Mitch Brathes. We are here to pull your sorry ass out of the water." Mitch stated with a laugh that carried past the waves of the ocean. Creed felt some tension leave his body, but adrenaline pumping through his body demanded to be used. He took a deep breath and began to climb the later. He made it half way up before the adrenaline decided to burn out. He felt a pair of arms slide around his waist gently and, from the size of the arms, the person holding him up slightly was a female. Inhaling quickly confirmed the thought and he pushed down the urge to slice the arms away. He rolled his eyes up to look at her face. 

She had soft skin, a mocha color that made most men worship a woman. Her face held laugh lines on the corner of her lips and eyes, something she didn't seem to hide as most women would. She had very soft hands and a curvy body

, he could tell that even though his skin was numb from being in the water so long. It wasn't the body that Creed was shocked by, it was her soft purple eyes that stood out like ice daggers waiting for the perfect moment to strike 

"Sir, if you don't let go of the latter I can't pull out up." The woman whispered in a voice that was more husky then soft. Creed snarled at her and held the latter tighter as he felt himself slipping into a rage.

"I can pull myself up." Creed snarled at the woman and he felt her arms tense around him. He caught wind of another scent. A man, late 40s, heavy smell of cigarettes and a subtle tone of alcohol. The woman's arms lost their tension as she trailed her eyes up towards the man.

"Let him go love, he's more stubborn then most men I have met." Mitch stated with a half laugh, but keep a close watch on them both. 

"You don't have enough strength to pull…. Fine, but if you fall I will not catch you." the woman stated as Creed snarled at her trying to push the rage out of his body. She let go of him and Creed swayed on the latter for a moment before starting to climb. It took him longer then normal to make it to the top, but, by will and pride, Creed climbed over the last railing of the ship and took a look at Mitch. He was definitely in his late 40's but looked older from the gray hairs on his head and slight beard. He was well built, though had the makings of a beer belly.

"Welcome aboard Victor." Mitch stated and Creed only snarled back, to lost in the "glow" of his animal side to decide what was a verbal threat or not. Creed smiled viciously at Mitch before launching himself at the man. The woman grabbed him before he could get to far and Creed slashed at her. The woman feel back slightly, but didn't loosen her grip on him as blood began to trickle down her chest. He felt something enter his body as he turned his head towards Mitch. 

"Your fault." Mitch whispered as Creed snarled once more before passing out from the heavy dose of the tranquilizer dart.


	15. Part 15

Author's note: I just wanted to tell you that this chapter as well as the next two happen start at the same point and end about the same time.

Madman's Heart

Part 15

They were on the open road, over thirty miles away from the X-men mansion, and that was all jubilee could ever want in that moment. She sat back breathing a sigh of relief and began to fiddle with the radio before remy could ask any questions. He had to look in his eye, a look that Jubilee got use to while she was at the mansion. One of those looks that the adults give you when they are about to ask a question they know you won't want to answer.

"We're stopping in New York." remy stated over the music and Jubilee looked at him with a bit of shock.

"Yeah, and what have both the X-men and Sinister show up at our door steps. Thanks, but no thanks." Jubilee stated and Remy frowned while changing lanes. Jubilee watched as the street signs rushed past them as Remy accelerated to twenty over the speed limit. 

"P'tite, dey be looking for flights out of de state. I don' know about you, but Remy rather be on de ground if dey try to capture us. Unless you be hiding wings under dat shirt, Remy don think it be to much fun trying to avoid dem." Remy stated and Jubilee rolled her eyes at him. Remy only laughed slightly as he turned his attention fully to the road.

"Yeah, so let's just wait it out and see if they show up… great plan oh wise Cajun. You want me to shoot up the "I'm right here Flare" or do you." Jubilee stated and went back to the radio trying to avoid remy's demon eyes.

"What he do to you dat make you so bitter chere?" Remy asked with a tone that hurt Jubilee's heart, she shook it off and stared out the window trying to ignore the comment. Remy looked over at Jubilee and smiled at her and grabbed something from the backseat of the jeep.

"What's this?" Jubilee asked while she turned the brown leather package around so that the label was facing her. 

"Creed left dat for me incase t'ings don' go good. Said to give it to you." Remy stated as Jubilee's mood livened up a bit, but he could see something in his eyes that made him question the bag. The look almost had sadness to it. "P'tite, you don' have to answer any questions about your past unless they be deathly important to the situation."

"Really, you won't like try to pull age rank or nothing." Jubilee asked, and looked him over carefully, but made it come off as more of a gesture.

"Non petite, Remy know what it like to not want to talk about de past." remy stated to the younger girl and unknowingly gained a whole new level of respect from the mallrat. "Open de t'ing, de package been bothering me since he left it."

"Curious? I thought thieves weren't suppose to be curious." Jubilee stated and rolled her eyes at him as she began to pull the tape away from the flap.

"p'tite, Thieves in de business because dey curious. Who knows what might be in de room next door. You might come across the Mona Lisa." Remy stated with a wide spread of his hands and Jubilee let out a laugh at his goofy grin before turning her attention to the contents in the package.

"That asshole." Jubilee stated and was cut off when the jeep jerked slightly. Looking over at the Cajun he was giving her a stern look for cussing. "What… oh come on, I'm 17 years old and have lived with a man who could let more words fly in more languages then I ever knew existed." Jubilee stated while pulling out a contact lenses case.

"Really, never thought of Sabretooth as a man who would pick up many languages. What's de big deal wit' de contacts?" Remy asked as he got the jeep under control.

"When I first came to live with him, we went out to get me some clothes and Vic kinda noticed that I wasn't looking anyone in the eye for to long. He asked me why and I told him cause my eyes got me pointed out as a mutant all since you know, their color. Asians rarely have blue eyes." Jubilee stated and gave a small smile at Remy.

"I t'ink your eyes are très beau. So what he do, go buy you contacts?" Remy asked as Jubilee turned her head so he wouldn't see the slight blush.

"Yep, gave me an ultimatum with them too. He knew I hated the thought of wearing these stupid things all the time, so he said I either had to start facing the world with my head high or I had to hide behind the contacts." Jubilee stated with a laugh and ran her fingers over the lid to the right eye contact.

"Let me guess, you didn' wear them." Remy stated with a grin while holding out his hand for the contacts and Jubilee laughed before dropping the contacts in Remy's waiting hand.

"You kidding, I paffed those things right there and then. Of course we kinda got kicked out of the store before a riot could start. Owner wasn't to happy about his brand new radio being blown to pieces." Jubilee laughed and snorted at the memory.

"P'tite, don' ever let anyone talk you into wearing t'ese things wit' out a good reason." Remy stated and threw the contacts into the back seat. Jubilee held back the laugh when she pulled out the next item and smirked like a cat who caught the canary.

"Credit cards and enough money in U.S., Mexico, a couple other countries, and I'm guessing South America currency, maybe stopping in New York is a good idea." Jubilee stated as she looked at the money with a glint in her eyes. 

"Petit', Remy doubt dat what it for." Remy stated as Jubilee pouted at the loss of her shopping spree. 

"Party pooper." Jubilee stated as she dumped out the last few things from the bag. A few passports in several different names, all for her. 

"I been called many t'ings before, but never a party pooper." Remy told jubilee and looked over at the stash on her lap. "Good, dat makes getting out of this place a whole lot easier. Petit' you ever had lobster?" 

"Um… not for a really long time. My parents would have them sometimes. I never really ate any cause it looked weird, but it was okay." Jubilee rambled out as she looked over the different passports before stuffing them in the inside of her jacket.

"How about we enjoy what remains of the night before we decide how to get to Brazil." remy stated with a smirk as he took the last exit into New York city.

"I still think that we should be getting on a plane before Sinny decides to pay an unwelcome visit." Jubilee told him and crossed her arms over her chest while looking at the skyline of New York.

"I know, But trust Remy. He no lead you wrong P'tite." Jubilee snorted at that one and remembered what Creed had told her about trusting the very man in the car with her. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Shopping then dinner. Better be a nice place that's all I'm saying and NO food that still moves." Remy couldn't help but let out a laugh at the comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shopping for a dress to wear to the dinner, it should have been a half and hour at most. No, it had to take three stores with at least half an hour in each. Remy sighed looking at his watched. Their reservations are in 25 minutes and he was beginning to doubt if they would let them in. 

"P'tite, we have to be there by 3:30 or else me may lose de table." remy stated as he knocked on the dressing room door. He already had his tux on and Jubilee was trying on the last dress in the pile she had picked out. It was a light green from what he could see and to his surprise she walked out wearing it with a smile.

"So whatcha think?" Jubilee asked while spinning slightly. Remy whistled and clapped. The dress was light green alright and the bottom hit just above her knee. It was a lacey type of material that had small following ruffles at the bottom and was wide enough for her to break out in a run it she had too. The top was a bit tighter and had spaghetti straps that wrapped around the back of her neck, leaving the top half of her back exposed. All in all it was a very beautiful dress and looked wonderful on her. 

"Chere, you sure you didn't model for dat dress?" Jubilee laughed at that and Remy grabbed Jubilee's pair of jeans and tee-shirt off the dressing room floor before heading towards the counter with Jubilee in tow. 

"Hold on Remy, I gotta get some shoes and all to match the dress." Jubilee stated before heading over towards the shoe area with in the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The restaurant was one of the new places for night owls. It's business hours were from six P.M. until dawn. It wasn't packed, but there were quite a few tables taken around the restaurant. Remy told her that the place would start picking up again once the clubs began to slow down. It was classy, but still trendy enough for the college kids to feel at home, that is if they had enough money to pay for the tab. The restaurant had a wonderful idea behind it, but New York was probably one of the few cities that it would work well with the late hours.

The dinner started out nicely, A glass of imported wine for Remy and some sparkling cider for Jubilee. Jubilee, thought underage, would have preferred the wine and wasted no time in telling Remy that. Remy only laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow at her. Jubilee knew what he was thinking in that moment, something along the lines of her being underage. After order, more on Remy's part since half the menu was in French, the waiter showed Jubilee the English version of the menu after they had ordered, Jubilee was enjoying the salad when a young man stopped at their table.

"Mademoiselle has a call. Would you prefer it here or perhaps in private?" The man asked and Jubilee looked at him wit ha raised eyebrow.

"Here would be fine." Jubilee stated and chewed on the tip of her fingernail as the phone was brought over. "Who'd know we are here?" Jubilee asked over at Remy, who only in turn shrugged, but Jubilee could see the flash of cards as he held them in his palm. Picking up the phone almost as it would bite her, Jubilee brought it up to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Firecat." The word was said as more of an insult then a nickname. Jubilee for an instant felt like the bottom of her stomach had dropped out as she held the phone tighter.

"Who the hell are you." She whispered out harshly and Remy looked at her with questioning eyes.

"A bit of advice for you, Creed is dead. Sinister sends his regards and hopes to see you in Brazil." the voice stated before the phone went dead. Jubilee could feel the paffs work their way out of her hands even as the plastic handle began to melt in her hand. Jubilee dropped the phone and looked around the room. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but somewhere, within the semi-crowded restaurant, was someone to take her to Sinister. The room was closing in on her, at least that's what her mind was telling Jubilee right before she bolted out of her chair and ran towards the door. The quick sound of something little hitting the table beside her told her that someone was indeed here and that they meant business. 

'Get out of the restaurant, the streets, safe place to hide.' Her mind was working in over time, running through the possible things she could do to avoid a confrontation with her captures and yet still led them away from a person she was suppose to bring in, Remy. One lady let out a gasp as she ran past her, the door within sights and Jubilee pushed the door open as the cool morning air hit her. Taking a few short gasps of the air, Jubilee darted past the building and down a few streets before the sound of footsteps caught up to her. At first she thought it was Remy, but the quick and harsh sounds of the foot step told her otherwise. Remy wouldn't have made that loud of footsteps, no his would be light and soft with a bit of squeak for the new leather shoes he didn't have the chance to break in. Instead these footsteps were of high heel shoes, awkward, but keeping up with her no doubt. Turning the corner into an alley, Jubilee darted in and out of the trash bins and barrels as she made her way to the brick wall, maybe fifteen feet at most, that separated this alley from the next. Jumping as high as she could, Jubilee used her gymnastic skills to land on the small window ledge, then quickly clear the wall with room to spare. She landed on her feet and did a quick roll as the momentum was more then her body could handle, but she was back on her feet even as her follower climbed over the wall.

Jubilee shot a look over her shoulder as she started to run again. The women was about five ten, medium build, had black clothing on that covered almost every inch of her body. Not the same person who was in the restaurant, two captures at least. Jubilee rounded the corner, thankful that the streets were relatively empty. Jubilee darted down another alley as the woman turned to corner. Looking over her shoulder, Jubilee didn't notice till it was too late that the alley was a dead end. The wall ahead was a good forty feet high, probably a building of some sort and nothing that she could see was low enough for her to grab onto. Out of breath, Jubilee turned and looked at the women as she rounded the corner and stopped.

"Come now child, we can do this the easy way or I can just beat you sensesly, I have no quarrels with either one." the woman stated in teasing tone and Jubilee could almost see a smile underneath the mask that hide her face. 

"Get lost you cheap piece of trash, you couldn't beat me if you had even half of Bruce Lee's talent." Jubilee stated as she planted her legs. Her dress was torn up the side of her legs, probably after she had jumped over the wall, as well as on her side from the roll. The woman laughed and ran at her making a swift uppercut towards Jubilee stomach. Jubilee sided stepped it with a laugh as she did a swift kick to the woman's unguarded side.

"So Sinny sent you after me, kind of an insult after all he knows about me." Jubilee stated and felt her legs being swept put from under her. The woman was now two women.

"Guess what my power is brat, I can create a carbon copy of myself. How about we try two on one." On of the women stated as she stomped her foot down where Jubilee's stomach was. The foot missed by a few inches as Jubilee flipped herself up and kicked the lady backwards as she did so. The copy made a swift kick at Jubilee's head, but the kick meet empty air as Jubilee ducked and landed a hard punch in the copy's ribs. Jubilee felt a punch land on her shoulder as the other half of the person joined the fight again. The two worked in perfect harmony, one attacking then the other, Leaving Jubilee little room to fight back, only defend. They circled her, getting Jubilee so she was in the middle of the fight and continued they're attacking until Jubilee was low on breath and energy. The nights with little sleep were catching up rapidly on Jubilee and she understood what the nightmares were for now.

'He wanted me to lose sleep, be fatigued enough in a fight that I wouldn't win. Stupid bastard.' Jubilee thought and felt one land a swift kick to her side and the other to her shoulder. She feel to her knees, her breath knocked out of her from the blows, but was on her feet in enough time to block the next couple of rounds. 'Remy, where the hell are you?'

"See, nothing can beat us, not even an annoying kid like you. Just give up sweetheart." The women said in union and Jubilee gritted her teeth as she ran at one of the woman. Using the speed, Jubilee flipped in the air and landed her hands softly on the woman's shoulders.

"If you're so close, why don't you go share a happy hug." Jubilee stated as her momentum carried her over the woman's shoulders and Jubilee planted a foot in between the lady's shoulder blades. As Jubilee fell to the ground, she brought the woman with her and as her back hit the ground, with enough force to send what little air was in her lungs out, Jubilee flipped the woman over to the copy. The two collided with enough force that they merged back into one person. Jubilee sat up as the woman held onto the wall for a second as the blow left her with out her wits. "And that would be one for the home team." 

"He said not to kill you, but nothing about a little damaged." the woman stated as she pulled a gun from her boot. Jubilee's eyes went wide as she tried to rush to her feet, but only fell back down when a wave of dizziness hit her. She looked at the woman's eyes, triumph was held in them, and the gun was already pointed at her. Jubilee held up her hands as the trigger was pulled and let everything in her out. Unable to control the raw power any more then a direction, Jubilee sent everything she had at the gun and bullet. Watching those harsh green eyes as they widen from surprise as the bullet melted into nothingness and then a scream. Jubilee wished she couldn't hear the scream or even see those eyes as the surprise turned to pure terror. Something in Jubilee snapped and she felt nothing as the energy slammed into the woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"It don't hurt to kill, no anymore. Most the time I just slip into a place where nothing touches me. Things just seem like a movie at first. I'm watching Die Hard not reality. But after they're dead, the shock and adrenaline wears off and you know. You killed someone. That first time I threw up. Same as the next couple of times. Nothing to be ashamed off, everyone does it after they realize, some sooner then others." David told her and Jubilee wished she hadn't asked. 

"Do ya, you know, remember anything or is it all a blank?" Jubilee asked as she chewed on her finger nail.

"The eye's. You can learn just about anything from a person in those few second before they die. Eye's are suppose to the window to your soul and all that junk, that's what I thought when I first heard it, junk. But after watching someone die… well you begin to believe it. The eyes kinda faze in and out as they realize what happens, then they go blank. Death sits in there first. It's almost as if you can see the soul leave the body. It can be addicting if you have the right frame of mind. I only found it haunting." David told her and Jubilee nodded before turning and looking out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, was he right, the woman's eyes held that realization that she was a goner even as the energy ate at her body, burning the flesh from the body then the meat and finally her eyes went from pain to nothing as the power climbed up her body towards her head. Nothing was left, and Jubilee for an instant felt glad, till the smell hit her. She fought back the vomit until she felt something hit her, flow into her. It was the remainder of her power, looking for an outlet. She felt the paffs flow into her one at a time, being absorbed after such a cruel task. She bent over and threw up everything she had eaten at supper. 

That was how Remy found the young girl, bending over and trying to get rid of everything in her stomach, but nothing remained. For a second he hovered looking at he charred wall then back to the girl who was heaving with enough power to do damage. He hesitated, not sure if she would see him as a threat or not if he tired to comfort her, but the sounds she made, broken and hurt, made him hug her around the waist. She was hot, almost unbearably so. It burned his skin as he placed a hand on her forehead to hold her hair away from her skin.

"Shhh, Petit', you need to calm down. Dis not be good for you. Everything will be fine, Remy make sure." He stated and mumbled more words into her ear as she shivered and her temperature dropped. Then the reverse effect set in and she began to draw his body heat into her. Almost as if the lose of the heat had left her freezing inside. He felt cold, colder then he had ever in his life. It was almost like jumping from the hot tub into the hotel pool, only this was much worse. Then he could feel his powers kicking, trying to use the kinetic energy to fight off what ever Jubilee was doing to him. His whole body began to slowly go numb and she pushed him away from her with all the force she could muster from her tiny, shaking body. It wasn't much, but in his numbed stated is was enough to cause him to lose his balance and fall on his back. She crawled away from him, the charred wall, and the smell.

"Don't touch me… don't touch me." She screamed and Remy felt his body warm up as she hugged herself. There was a faint glow around her as the alley grew colder. 

'She's drawing de heat into herself to stay warm. Wat de hell is happenin' to her.' Remy asked himself silently as the glow around Jubilee began to fade and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Nothing will be fine… you can't make me better Remy Lebeau. The only man who can would only make me worse. He did this to me." She whispered out harshly and almost brokenly. "He won't destroy his pet." 

"Dere be other ways to help." Remy stated as he began to feel his legs again and sat up better.

"No, Don't you understand… he gave this to me. I'm not suppose to have this. My body can't hold so much… so much energy. I wasn't ready and now it hurts so much." She hiccupped out and tears formed in her eyes. "It hurts Remy, it felt like I was on fire, now I'm so cold, so very cold. And the energy, it comes back and burns up what ever I have left in me. I can't do that again. And there's more he wants, oh god Remy if he…" the thought dawned on her. Sinister still had more of these little treatments to go through. It hit her like a mach truck going ninety, that power would tear her apart and Sinister wanted it to. He wanted her to be his ticking time bomb. His power source for all his evil. But that wasn't the worse part of it, after she figuratively blew up, she would only need to recharge and be able to do so again. Jubilee couldn't handle it anymore. The last thing she saw was those green eyes wide with pain over laid by haunting red ones before she passed out into sweet darkness. 


	16. Part 16

A/N: Here is the second part of the three chapters that happen at the same time. I'm sorry if this one is a little slow at the end, but I wanted to try and clear a few things up.

A Madman's Heart

Part 16

It was a peaceful evening when Jean and Scott had finally gone to sleep. Only a few short hours later an alarm sounded through out the mansion signaling that an intruder is on the property. The couple were both out of bed and half way towards the door with a few seconds. Alarms were a general part of their routine, whither they were drills or not. Slipping on their outfits before opening the door, Scott ran into the blurry eyed Iceman already iced up. 

"Please tell me this isn't a stupid drill." Bobby stated, already halfway awake as the made it to the stairs. Scott shook his head at the younger member and looked down towards Storm and Wolverine who were already heading towards the dubbed War room. 

"Where's Remy? I swear if that Swamp Rat tripped the alarm I'm gonna hang him from the ceiling by his toes." Rogue stated as she walked into the room and took her seat. 

"Scott, I can't find him or Jubilee's presence anywhere." Jean stated with her eyes closed and suddenly winced as something over whelmed her. Scott move to keep her from leaning back to far and falling down, but Logan beat him to it. 

"Jeanie, you okay?" the Canada asked in a rumbling voice. Jean nodded and put her hand on his chest to push him away so she could stand on her own. 

"Something is heading this way, something very wrong." Jean stated towards Scott and rubbed her temple to try and stop any oncoming headache. 'I'm fine.' She whispered in his mind as she sat down in the chair. 

"We have a visual on who has come onto the grounds." Professor Xavier stated as he pulled up the picture onto the big screen. A young man was standing up facing the outer walls of the grounds. His hair was a mess and his clothing slightly torn as he crouched down.

"Who is it?" Cyclops asked. Shadowcat played with the computer a bit trying to find out any information on the person. Nothing came up right away, but after a few more moments she got a name.

"His name is David Heart, a run away. Says here he got in some trouble a while back with his twin, Shawn, but nothing after that. They appear to be mutants, but nothing other then a shape shifter." Shadowcat stated and typed a few more keys bring up a picture of Shawn, over it in a big lettering was the word deceased.

"What's he doing." Rogue asked as she watched the figure crouch down lower and rest his hands on the ground. He was mostly hidden from the camera, but some parts of his shirt and arm could be seen through the bushes.

"Hiding?" Iceman stated in a question as he lounged in his normal, non-ice form. Logan looked at the picture for a minute and then grunted.

"Care to share with the group?" Cyclops asked crossing his arms over his chest in as a relaxed matter as Scott could ever get.

"He ain't hiding, he's waiting. Not for us, but something over that wall." Logan stated and took out a cigar. Lighting the thing with a lighter, he took a deep breath and then sent it over towards Cyclops. 

"For who?" Jean asked looking at the monitor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David was tired, hungry, and all together worn out. The last few days of travel had been hell on his abilities. Avoiding Sinister's men and staying out of trouble had worn his body out, but he only had to hold out for a few more hours. If he could buy Jubilee enough time to get out of the area, then he would die a happy man. He may have tried to let Jubilee think there was hope, but only because she wouldn't have left if she thought he would die. No, he wouldn't delude himself. There were a good five men out there, he could hear their boots as the got closer, maybe ten yards from the wall. Crouching down in hopes of a surprise attack, David said a silent good bye to Jubilee before focusing totally on the up coming fight. He may die here, but he would be damned if he didn't take a few down with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shouldn't we help him, I mean he's not gonna be able to fight much." Shadowcat stated looking at David. 

"Cyclops, take Jean and Iceman to see if he is okay. Storm, you and Rogue are on air patrol, give Scott's team a heads up toward what is coming over the walls. Beast, try to get the boy to come into the mansion or at least give him some medical aid if he needs it. Wolverine, back up Cyclops ." the professor stated in a calm voice as he watched the screen. The X-men filled out and Shadowcat watched them go.

"Professor, why am I here?" She asked and the professor placed a hand on his temple to reach out with his mind. He was quite for a few passing moments and then looked over to Kitty.

"I need you to bring up who is attacking us and I will give the information to the others." Kitty nodded and began to bring up all the camera angles in hopes of finding a picture that might tip off the other's location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclops was the first person to reach David, but not in the form he expected. David was now a 5'6 werecat with claws longer then some daggers. The second David caught sight of him he attacked with a nasty snarl. Cyclops dodged to the side just as Iceman slide up and iced David's feet.

"We're here to help, just chill dude." Bobby stated smiling at his own joke, no one else found it funny or seemed to catch on. David just snarled again and tried to break the ice around his feet, fully intent on attacking the people around him. 

"I don't think he understands us, I'll try to talk to him telepathically." Jean stated as she stepped forward to look at David. _'We aren't here to hurt you, we trying to help._' Jean stated in a voice that was close a motherly concern. David's eyes fell on hers, both telepathically as well as physically, and her screamed out in rage that came more as a howl. He struck out at her with his claws, intent on getting her out of his mind. Jean got images of a man that she assumed was his twin being hit by something. 

"Jean, look out." Cyclops yelled as he ran sent a blast at the branch David had sent flying at them. Jean ducked as a few stray twigs rushed over her head. She sent a quick mental blast into David's mind, sending him into a peaceful stated of sleep.

"He's out for a bit, but we need to get him inside before they come over the wall." Jean stated as Beast picked up the normal David and looked him over for any major wounds. Finding nothing to cause much concern, Beast ran towards the mansion just as the wall behind him crashed down with enough force to knock most people off their feet. Scott looked over at the crumbled wall as a new wall of water slammed into him. A small girl stood on the edge of a section of untouched wall. Another man stood at the base of the wall with a smile. 

"Greetings from the mainland." the man laughed as he rammed into another part of the wall sending the girl falling down towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground a flow of water caught her and took her near the other man.

"Bring us David, that's all we want." the girl stated in a musical voice that seemed to have four separate tones. 

"Come now Shasa, Sinister never said we couldn't have some fun." the man stated as he lunged at Iceman. Iceman placed a sheet of ice at his feet while Wolverine jumped out of the bush with a snarl and landed a hard kick at the man's chest. 

_"There are two more of them in the area, one is facing off with Storm and Rogue, the other is heading towards the mansion and rather fast at that_." Shadowcat whispered into their minds with Xavier acting as a medium. 

"Iceman head towards the mansion and try to head him off, Beast will meet you there. Shadowcat, tell Beast to get out here. Jean make sure Rogue and Storm are alright." Scott yelled out orders as Wolverine and the man went head to head in an all out fight. Wolverine went in to try and slash at the man's ribs but only got smacked into a tree by Scott. 

"He's big, but he sure do move fast." Wolverine stated as he got back up and with a snarl attacked the man once more. Scott looked around for the girl and found her flying towards Jean with a large amount of water under her. Scott let loose a large size blast that connected with the water under her and boiled it a good deal of it away. The girl screamed out as she fell away from the water in a hurry and then screamed again as she hit the ground. 

"Shasa!" the man yelled out as he smacked at Wolverine, the hit grazed Wolverine, but with enough force to send the smaller man a few feet. He ran towards the girl fully intent on saving her from Cyclops. Cyclops raised a hand to blast the man away, but stopped in mid-motion when he saw Logan land on the man's back. Logan began to punch wildly at the man's head and neck, fully intent on taking him down.

"Leave Powerhouse alone." Shasa screamed as the water left over smashed into wolverine as Powerhouse went down. Wolverine looked up to see the water smash into him then he smashed into a tree, then another and another as the water carried him through teen yards worth of trees and ground. 

"Enough." Jean stated as she held out a hand towards the girl and the girl froze in mid motion with a startled expression. 

"Wolverine, you okay?" Cyclops asked the water drenched Canadian. Logan looked at him with eyes full of anger. The sight was on to behold, a drenched Logan who's hair that normally stood up, was now falling over his face in a mess. A normal person would have laughed for the whole two seconds before he gut them.

_"Scott, Storm and Rogue need help. Wolverine, Bobby and Hank could also use a hand." _the professor's voice ringed in their heads as they rushed towards their other teammates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Storm and Rogue on the other hand were having a bit more of a problem. Just as sinister's two goons attacked Jean, Cyclops, and Wolverine, a flyer zoomed towards them and caught Rogue off guard with a well placed elbow that knocked the breath out of the Southern Bell. Storm turned in the air to get a good look at the attacker and already raised a hand towards the sky, fully intent on unleashing the full powers of the weather at the woman. 

"You don't want to do that. Please, I'm just a child." The woman stated in a calm voice, her eyes a whirlwind of greens and purples as she activated her power. The woman stood no more then 5'5 on the ground and was thinner then a person should be. Storm hesitated for a moment as the woman blurred into that of a small child crying out. Rogue yelled as she shot up from where she landed on the mansion grounds. 

"Please don't let the bad monsters get me. Please Ms., she wants to hurt me." The woman stated in a cry. Storm looked at Rogue, but only saw the image of a gray nothingness with a sadistic smile on it's face. She closed her eyes and blinked a few times, knowing something was wrong, but felt her body move to help the child. 

"Wind, aid me in batting down this monster." Storm stated, the words flowing from her mouth in a command full of grace and pose, but they seemed more forced then normal.

"Storm, what in the…" Was all that Rogue could get out before the wind crashed into her. A breeze at first, before it gained in strength until it was harder for her to fly at the woman.

"She's still coming, please don't let them take me." The woman cried louder, Storm looked over at her seeing the tears flowing down a small child's face as she hugged herself in fear. 

"Do not worry child, I will protect you. Lightening, I command you to remove this woman from the skies." Storm stated as she raised her hand and sent a bolt of lightening toward Rogue. Rogue, to caught up in trying not to let the wind get the best of her, failed to noticed the lightening bolts before it was to late and two struck her before she could have a chance to move. 

"Storm, what's wrong." Cyclops yelled at her. Storm looked towards him and let the wind die down so that they could communicate.

"A monster is attacking this child. Cyclops, get her to safety, I can deal with this menace." Storm's voice ringed out as she sent another blast towards where Rogue landed on the ground. The woman looked towards Cyclops and Storm saw the child cry harder. 

"No, their not your friends, they are disguised so that they can hurt us, please." The child stated as she looked Storm straight in the eye. Storm looked towards the others and slowly saw them morph into creatures like that she was striking down.

_"Her name is Hymna, not much info on her… something about hypnosis powers. You need to get her down. Says she caused a mass riot in Dallas for just her powers."_ Shadowcat stated into their minds as Cyclops looked towards Hymna.

"Let me see if I can try to reverse what she has done to Storm." Jean stated and reached out towards Storm, feeling a mix of emotions and thoughts as she tired to figure out what was going on around her. _"Ororo, it's a trick."_

"Bad idea little girl." Hymna stated and looked at Jean in the eyes. Before Jean could turn away Hymna's eyes were already mixing into the whirlwind of color. Jean fought to look away, but soon felt herself being sucked into those eyes. Jean cried out as she tried to fight the hypnosis with her powers. 

"They'll fail you. Where are all those voices coming from. They're all screaming at you… Make them stop… Please… Stop." Hymna stated and Jean looked confused before her eyes went wide as voices raised in her mind. 

"Make them stop, Scott, they're screaming at me. I can't… stop." Jean stated as the voices grew louder, her mind to chaotic to try to think past the screams and words that flowed into her mind. Cyclops went to set a blast at the woman before he caught sight of her eyes, trying to avoid the glance he ducked his head and shot a glance at the woman. Storm screamed out as she flew at the woman and pushed her out of the way. The blast barely avoided the weather goddess as she flew at Cyclops. He jumped to the right in order to miss her. He got back on his feet trying to find where Storm went while keeping his eyes in the general direction that Hymna was. Storm dove in behind him and caught him as she flew up in the sky, keeping his arms behind his back. Hymna was in front of him before he could react. 

"Sorry Storm." He whispered out as he slammed his head back into hers. Storm cried out, but not before Hymna caught his eyes. She drew him in and he fought, but in the end she won out. 

"They're all dead. You fail everyone of them. They're all dead because of you." Hymna whispered as she held Cyclops' eyes. Storm dropped Cyclops from the air, not more then a twenty feet drop, but Cyclops landed on his feet them feel down, looking over a battle field of broken bodies. As he looked closer he could see their faces, all so lifeless as they lay there in their final position.

"You're in a sewer and the walls are closing in, they won't stop moving, how much oxygen is left?" She whispered to Storm while holding her eyes. Storm cried out trying to fend off walls that never existed.

Hymna raised a hand to her eyes as the toll of holding three minds in constant hypnosis took it's toll. "Ah think you've had a bit to much fun Sugah." Rogue shouted as she slammed into Hymna with a lot of force. Grabbing Hymna's arms, Rogue tied a make-shift blindfold on her. Hymna lashed out by trying to fly blindly in any direction to try and get Rogue off of her. After slamming into one to many trees, Rogue lost her patience and placed her naked hand on Hymna's face. Rogue dropped in a muffled cry as Hymna's powers and memories flowed into her. The last thing she saw before she broke contact was red glowing eyes and lots of pain.

Cyclops, Jean, and Storm awoke from their hypnosis as if it were nothing more then a bad dream. Storm held her bleed nose as she looked around for the enemy. Cyclops tried to stand, but stumbled a bit before noticing her had a twisted ankle. Checking it for any broken bones, he turned it a bit and stopped when it pulsed with pain. Jean had the beginnings of a migraine as she stood up. 

"Rogue, what happened?" Storm asked looking towards her friend who now had her hands over her eyes. The woman they saw flying laid in a crumbled heap at her feet. Rogue raised her head towards where she heard the voice come from.

"Crazy lady here decided to use some old fashion Hypnosis on everyone. She out for now, but no one should look me in the eye right now." Rogue stated in a breathless voice. Her accent was lost and replaces by Hymna's voice pattern.

"Here, this should help for a while." Cyclops stated as he held out a piece of cloth that cam fro where his costume was already torn. Rogue moved her hand around a bit before grabbing onto the cloth and tying it securely around her eyes.

"We have her two friends sleeping other by that wall. Wolverine an the others are intercepting the last of their party." Cyclops stated in calm voice as he walked experimentally on the foot. After a few moments he was able to walk past the pain. A howl of rage came from near the house.

"Perhaps we should go see if they need any help." Storm stated, the bloody nose stopped thanks to the use of her arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolverine came to the scene where he could smell both Iceman and Beast. Iceman had iced out most of the surrounding are while Beast tried to subdue their guest. A boy, not much older then 17 was fighting with Beast, avoiding any hits from the agile mutant, while landing a few of his own. He was moving fast, not as fast as Pietro, but fairly quickly. He turned and slammed a kick home at the back of Beasts head. Beast went down hard, but got up as quickly as he could to avoid another kick that was aimed for his spine. Catching the foot, Beast pushed the man back. 

"I really must insist on ceasing this activity before I have to get violent." Good old blue was fighting, but he was waiting for something. He caught sight of something blue moving up behind them both. On closer inspection it was Bobby iced up and tying to catch the trespasser off guard. The mutant turned around and fire spouted around his hands as he punched at Bobby. The punch landed on Iceman's side and melted away a small section of his body. Iceman left a look of pain cross his face as the water quickly evaporated into steam. Beast grabbed at the mutant to get him away from the resident ice machine. The smell of singed hair hint Wolverine's nose as he lunged at the mutant. He was met by a wall of fire that was once a mutant. The boy lunged at Wolverine and punched at him. Wolverine released his claws as he slashed at the fire, but hit nothing but more flames.

"Enough Blaze. Your fight's with me." The mutant they had rescued stated from the porch. He was holding his ribs where he took a hit.

"Your worthless Heart, running like a coward from home. He wasn't very happy, but I'm not here to collect on you." Blaze stated with a smile, it was hard to see through the flames, but still present. David laughed from the porch and walked down to where they were in the lawn.

"You want her, you gonna have to go through me. You wanna risked the chance I can wipe the floor with your butt?" David stated and Blaze snarled at him before letting a ball of fire rush at David. David dodged at the last second and grabbed a hose from by the porch. Turning the hose to full power he sent the water at the flames. Blaze screamed out as the fire went out and returned to his normal form once the fire was out. Logan caught him in a headlock the second he was put out. Blaze yelled as he tried to brake free, but it was no use.

"Can't use your fire with so much water huh? You really should remember that next time you attack a house. The might Blaze put out by a mere hose." David stated with a laugh and sat down on the stairs holding the hose loosely in his hands. "You go tell him that she is to be left alone. I'll bargain again if I have too." David whispered as he looked Blaze full in the eyes. Blaze frowned.

"He'll kill you then go after her." Blaze stated bluntly as he struggled against the head lock again.

"Most likely, but it would give her a chance." David stated and the look in his eyes said everything he wouldn't. Wolverine narrowed his eyes. A 17 year old shouldn't have a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Look kid, we ain't letting this punk go just like that." Wolverine growled out towards David. David looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked back towards Blaze. Cyclops, Jean, and Rogue, being lead by Storm, came onto the scene looking at the four mutants who were visible.

"Looks like you have everything under control." Cyclops stated in a commanding voice. Wolverine snorted a laugh as he looked over towards David. Blaze took advantage of the moment of distraction and burst into flames. The flames fell to the ground and raced towards where his other allies were last seen. Wolverine snarled as the burns on his body healed up rather quickly, nothing more then first degree, and turned to take off after him.

"You won't catch him. By the time you get to the wall he'll have gotten all his party pals and be half way to New York city." David stated as he dropped the hose on the ground. Wolverine looked at him and started to walk towards him before Cyclops got a word in. 

"Who the hell are you Bub?" He asked as his claws slide out in a threatening matter. David started to laugh at the sight.

"You may be scary, but there are worse things hanging around in the dark that make you seem like child's play." David stated as he stopped laughing and went silent. Beast stepped forward and wrapped an arm around David's shoulders, careful of his own burns.

"Let's get those wounds cleaned up and you can tell us all why you are here." Beast stated and helped David stand up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So David. Who was after you?" Professor Xavier asked David who was sitting on the examining table with Beast bandaging up one of the gashes on his side. 

"I told you that you don't need to put anything on them, they'll close up on their own in a day or so." David stated and looked at Beast before turning his attention towards Xavier. Weighing what to tell the people in front of him and what not to tell them, David stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm here looking for a friend. She left earlier with one of your members, Remy I think it was. That's why they went missing so you can tell the southern lady to stop ranting." David stated and this earned a laugh from Bobby, who quickly stopped when Rogue shot him a look.

"And why would they do that?" Scott asked, not surprised that Remy had taken off, but was worried slightly about the fact that Jubilee was missing as well. 

"To get away from the goon squad that followed me out here. Do you guys know anyone by the name of Sinister?" David asked and leaned back a bit once Beast finished up with the bandages.

Scott paused and looked at Jean then towards Professor Xavier. "Unfortunately we have come in contact with the man." Scott stated with a guarded expression. David raised an eyebrow at the tone. Something must have happened to the redhead for him to look at her like that. Almost as if he wished he could have done something differently.

"Then you know he leaks danger every where he goes. I worked, well use to, work for him. A while ago my brother got messed up and Sinister offered to help him, in return I did a few jobs for him. Not murder or anything, just got some different things from buildings. In the end he got us both trapped in his world, making us do his dirty deeds for so long." David stated and looked at a part of the wall that wasn't to interesting.

"About a year ago I think, maybe a seven months, a girl came into the facility out side of New York. She wasn't to interesting unconscious until we found out that she was under Creed's wing so to speak. We, my brother and I, went in to try and see what she was made up. We were a bit surprised to see how sharp a tongue she had on her." David stated and looked over at Scott. Carefully choosing his next words, not sure how much Sabretooth had told the people in front of him.

"Creed wasn't so happy about leaving Jubilee in Sinister's care, especially since he knew what the man had planned for her. In the end he left and Sinister began his little experiment on her." David told them and paused when he could see that Beast wanted to ask a question, a task that he had developed during his time with Sinister, learning how to read a persons moods. Most people had no idea how many moody people lived in those bases. One minute they wanted to go out to a party, the next they want to blow your head off for saying the wrong thing.

"What types of experimentation?" Beast asked and David smiled.

"I haven't the slightest clue what the technical term is, but Sinister has been working on her to advance her powers." David stated and Beast let out an Ahha. "Right now her power level is somewhere around what it should have been during her early twenties."

"I knew something was off with her mutant expansion rate in reference to her age and size. Such things would be deadly, but if done correctly… Oh my stars and garters." Beast stated as he calculated several things in his head.

"Exactly. Jubilee is to be Minister's powerhouse. With the right power receptors, Jubilee is suppose to be able to produce enough energy to power New York for around three days in one session. She recharges and is ready to go again after a few days rest." David stated and looked at the faces in front of him. The last place he had thought Creed would take Jubilee, the x-men, but a smart choice if they could protect themselves.

"She had only had her first dose of the enhancment drugs, but it was already to much for her. About this time I was training Jubilee to get ready to do jobs for Sinister, nothing to extreme at the time, mostly some sort of control on her powers. I was surprised that it didn't take long for her to gain some control on them and later she was able to control them completely. Sinister wanted to test her and thus, she was suppose to kill a random target, lets just say that didn't go over well with her. She did it, but it almost broke her." David whispered the last part thinking of the last conversation he had with Jubilee before she left.

"Jubilee killed someone." Scott stated rather then asked. David could see that he was having troubles wrapping his mind around the thought that the teenager who looked as sweet and innocent as Jubilee took a life.

"Yeah, well things are a bit different for us there then it is for you here. Here I'm sure the thought of killing someone is quite horrid and, don't get me wrong not a lot of people are comfortable with that part of the job, but that kind of thing can get you on the bad side of a mad scientist. Most people didn't want to get on his bad side since his good side wasn't very nice most of the time." David hurried out and then looked away from Scott.

"Please continue." Xavier stated and David looked over at the older man. He didn't look surprised by the news and that made David a bit more jumpy. 

"After coming back I knew she wouldn't last so me and Creed got her out. Sinister knew ahead of time… he always knows, and he stopped us just as we were leaving the building. We got in a fight and then he gave her the next set of drugs that boosted her from her late teens to twenties. She litteraly blew up a good portion of the complex. Creed brought her here and now Sinister is looking for her, hard." David stated the last portion with a lot of enthusiasm.

"That explains why the kid's been secretive about her past. But why would the Cajun go with her?" Logan asked, chewing on the end of a cigar.

"No clue. Remy just went with her, but Sinister is going to be hot on her trail and she's in deep if he finds her." David stated more to himself while thinking about possible locations they would have ran off to.

"Shouldn't we try to find them or something?" Kitty asked and Professor Xavier nodded and started to say something before David cut him off. 

"No use. They're half way to China by now. Creed would have made sure she had enough passports, papers, and flights to get her out of her with out raising a single flag." David stated and Kitty sighed.

"We still will look, they are both in danger and wee will not leave them in such a fix." Xavier stated and looked towards Kitty again. "Why don't you and Beast check for any flights or anything that might pertain to the two of them getting out of town."

David laid back on the bed and put an arm over his eyes, fully intent on ignoring the people around him. He purposely left out the part that she was suppose to hand over a few of their members and that Remy was most likely wanted because he has ties with Sinister. He'd let the other man explain that part when the time came.

"David, why don't you go get some sleep in one of the guest rooms. They would be more comfortable then these beds." Jean said with a smile and David raised an eyebrow at her. Sighing at the look that Scott was shooting his way, he sat up quickly and started walking out of the room. "Would you like me to show you the way?" 

"No, that's fine. I can find it myself." David stated not trying to cover up the emotion in his voice. He didn't like telepaths, never had and never will. Jean paused for a second and David was already out of the room before she could say anything. As he made his way up to one of the rooms, he smiled. Not likely that they were going to find the pair going through airline records, Remy would have taken care of those if Creed hadn't. He knew they were going out of country, it would be safer to get further away from Sinister. No, they wouldn't find Remy and Jubilee that way, but he had a good idea where to start looking.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I apologize for how long it is taking me to get this story finished, my school life is eating more and more of my time. Thankfully I have the next chapter finished, just need to fine tune the thing then I will have it out to you by the 23 at the latest. I'm planning some where between 4 to 6 chapters are left in the story.

The Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Jubilee's eyes fluttered open as a wave of nausea came over her. Blinking rapidly to try and get the last remains of sleep from her eyes, Jubilee rolled her head to the side to avoid the sun streaming into the jeep. Looking around her, she noticed that she was in the backseat instead of the front and Remy was watching the road as if it were the only thing that kept him from falling asleep.

"Where we at?" Jubilee asked in a slurred voice. Remy blinked and looked at her through the review mirror.

"Don know for sure. Last sign I remember said Virginia, but dat be a long while ago." Remy stated and Jubilee nodded, sitting up seemed like the hardest thing to do right that minute, but at last it was something she was forced to do. Climbing up front, she slipped on her seat beat and looked at the scenery. Grass covered endless fields of nothingness. 

"Looks like bum fucking no where." Jubilee stated and her stomach growled in hunger.

"Two bags of jerky in the glove box and a couple of soda's behind your seat, don't guarantee dey be cold, but you can try." Remy stated and Jubilee dove into the glove box. After a luke warm coke, the fact that it tasted like heaven to her was a clue that she hadn't had anything to drink in a while, and the first bag of jerky was inhaled, Jubilee felt a little more human.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked, last thing she remembered was the restaurant. Remy shot her a glance as if to determine what state of mind she was in.

"After you passed out, I piled you into the jeep and started driving. That was about two days ago. You've been in and out since then." Remy stated and Jubilee raised an eyebrow at him.

"Passed out? Huh?" Jubilee stated and then things flashed in her mind, running from something, cornered, a fight, and finally her powers being used. Jubilee took a deep breath and held back any emotion from coming through. The smell hit her and it took a moment for her to realize that was past and she was here in now.

"Jubes?" Remy asked in a concerned voice, Jubilee's sudden posture startled him. She went from sleepy, yet carefree to nothing and sitting as straight and still in her seat as she could get. She looked at him and smiled, covering up her unease with a face of cheer hood.

"Next town we're stopping. You need sleep cause you look like shit and I need to move around cause I feel like shit and we both need a shower cause it smells in here." Jubilee stated and sat back for a moment looking as they passed a few signs here and there. After a few minutes she gave up watching to plant life and began to fiddle with the radio station. 

"Palatka, next town." Jubilee read the sign the looked at Remy. "We're in Florida… is there any reason why were in Florida?" 

"Yes, taking a flight out of Orlando day after tomorrow. We can't get a more populated airport, plus it will be easier to fly from there to South America." Remy stated and suppressed a yawn as he pulled off on the exit that led into Palatka.

***********************

"So you're trying to tell me you want to go to South America because you have a girl waiting for you." Mitch stated as he watched the man in front of him devour at least five pounds of meat in minutes.

"Yes." Victor Creed growled out before he took a drink of whiskey. Not the best drink in the world to have when a person was trying to recover from what he had been through, but the thought of water made his sick.

"Your eating to fast, slow down." Zoe stated as she watched him eat. He glared at her and went back to eating. Zoe was the person he had attacked when he first came on board and the bandages were testament to that fact, but his attack did nothing to phase her motherly kick. It was driving him insane. He opened his mouth to tell her to shove it, but Mitch stopped him.

"And exactly why should I take you there?" 

"Because you owe me one and you're heading that way." Creed stated. Mitch snorted back a laugh and took a drink from the glass in front of him. Creed still couldn't quite figure out what all was in the drink. A bit of whiskey and bourbon, but he smell something else. "I'm already late, just get me there."

"Brazil is quite a bit further north then Argentina." Mitch stated and Creed narrowed his eyes at the other man. 

"Mitch just do it, everyone in this room knows you'll say yes." Zoe stated and smiled before walking out of the room to tell the crew that they would be heading further north then they originally planned.

"How long will it take?" Creed asked watching Mitch with narrowed eyes.

"Two days, if we don't hit any major storms. Should be enough time for you to get fully back on your feet." Mitch stated and went back to enjoying his drink. Two days would put Creed at getting there close to a week after Jubilee and Remy were suppose to leave New York, he groaned at the amount of trouble the two could get into during that time.

************************************

"I told you I don't do good with electronics, but NO we have TO go into the stupid electronics store so you can get some dumb piece of equipment that you aren't even going to use on this little trip." Jubilee said through clenched teeth as they ran down the street avoiding pedestrians. A large group of people were chasing after then with bats and chains, fully intent on turning the mutants into sludge.

"It's a lock bypass and that wasn't an electric store, it was a pawn shop, Petit'." Remy stated as they took a left avoiding the people chasing them.

"Pawn shop my Asian ass, that was more like grim R us the just happen to have a nice little FOH meeting down stairs. Where do you find these places?" Jubilee stated as she and Remy both jumped a fence hoping to put more distance between them and their pursers.

"It's a talent Remy acquired sometime ago." He stated with a grin and pulled her into a store as soon as they rounded a corner back onto a main street. Jubilee's first instinct sent her eyes scanning the room for a way out. 

"This is a dead end Gumbo, we're screwed if they see us." Jubilee stated and looked back towards the store window.

"If they see us we can just charm our way out of the store." Remy grinned at her and Jubilee threw her hands up. The man was impossible, one minute he was telling her to keep a low profile now he want to start a fight.

"Remy, we are trying to stay out of public eye, not invite a certain someone while we play chain tag with thugs. God who gave you brains, McDonalds?" Jubilee asked and watched as the FOH members ran past the shop.

"See, everything work out just like planned." 

"Yeah, you planned this… and where the heck do they hide all those weapons. It's like running into a Rambo with some of them." Jubilee announced with a laugh.

"We got to head towards the airport, plane leaves in less then two hours." Remy stated as he moved towards the front of the store. Jubilee looked at the place they were in and started laughing so hard she about fell down. A nice little sign stated it all, Pouch Lifting.

"I think we went to the wrong store earlier." Jubilee stated, the man at the front desk giving her a strange look.

***********************************

"So explain again to me why Hank hoards the Twinkies." Jubilee stated as they headed out of the airport. A taxi was so nicely waiting for them and Jubilee hopped in the back seat.

"Some things, Petit', it's best not to ask. Besides, I would rather not think about the X-men right this second." Remy stated as he shut the door behind him and told the driver where to go.

"Why, not like they're gonna get mad at you or anything." Jubilee stated as she found a comfortable way to sit Indian style in the car.

"Mad… I took off with you and left an interesting goodbye card, Rogue's going to be beating me like a piñata when we get back." Remy stated, rubbing his eyes at the image the words conjured up.

"What's the deal between you two anyways, you get cozy and then try to kill each other." Jubilee stated and Remy shot her a 'leave it alone' look and Jubilee couldn't help roll her eyes. "Okay, so she's got the whole can't touch anyone for fear of killing them. But you guys came up with those nifty image things, why not a hand held version of a mutant inhibitor or what ever their called." 

"Jubilee, have you ever worn one of those? I'm fairly sure Rogue doesn' wear it cause it would be uncomfortable." Remy stated as they pulled up to the motel. Jubilee climbed out and followed Remy into the place with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I have, when things were messed up at, well, my powers were a little spastic and it kept things from getting too messed up." Jubilee stated, trying to avoid mention anything about Sinister, but luck wasn't on her side. "Anyway, she wouldn't have to wear it all the time, just when she felt like it. It was just a suggestion anyways, would make your life a bit easier." 

"Two single rooms, cherie." Remy stated and gave the receptionist a drop-dead grin. Jubilee about threw up by the time they had gotten the two keys, the woman's phone number, and a few complimentary dinners.

"That is so wrong, someone needs to put warning labels on you, 'Warning, subject considered highly flirtatious, can charm devil out of horns.'" Jubilee stated holding her hands up as if showing the big picture.

"'Warning charming personality, explosive style, and smooth.' Is more like it." Remy stated and watched as Jubilee picked up her pace. Sighing inwardly, he let that one slip by.

"What rooms we in." Jubilee asked, keeping a good stride or so in front of him. Remy had learned quickly that one should avoid any word that dealt with this blowing up or being on fire, even in a joking matter. 

"190 and 192." Remy stated as he pointed to the door and slide the key into the lock of his room.

"Jesus Remy, since when did MGM build a hotel down here." Jubilee stated as she looked at her room. The single bed was more like a king sized bed. The room was actually two rooms, a living room and bedroom. Two TV's sat in entertainment centers taller then she was and wide enough to cover the wall of the bedroom and living area. "If the bathroom is anything like the rest of this place then you can go out without me."

"And why is that?" Remy asked as he threw her bag on her bed and heard a squeal. 

"Turbo jets, hot tub. I'm so going to be spend a few hours soaking in that thing." Jubilee stated from the bathroom and Remy resisted the urge to laugh at her. He straightened as she came into the room and sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"Jubilee, we need to talk." He had his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers resting on his chin as if in deep thought and every one of Jubilee's signals went off. Warning, events from a couple nights ago involved, flashed in her mind as she pulled out pair of jean shorts and shirt.

"No, we don't. I'm fine; I plan on taking a bath. Checking for mail from Creed and then shopping. Maybe even seeing what kind of clubs they have around here." Jubilee stated as she sat her bag on the floor and spread her cloths out on the bed.

"Petit', you're not fine, you been avoiding anything with fire in it." Remy started and Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'm not as pyroish as some people. I just don't like the idea of stuff burning right now. Lots of people in the whole wide world are like that okay." Jubilee stated and slipped her shoes off.

"Den why you been playing with your puffs like they gonna kill you, but at de same time you're fascinated by them." Remy asked and Jubilee sighed.

"Because, I just… Look this is stupid. I'll be all right. I'm coping, you know the part where I analyze everything that went wrong and learn from it. I shouldn't have ended up in the alley. I should have gone somewhere public, can't attack someone in the public eye." Jubilee stated and grabbed her clothes off the bed and took one final look at Remy.

"Just drop it okay, Remster, its not like it's that big a deal, I survived it twice, third time ain't gonna kill me." Jubilee stated and closed the door to the bathroom behind her before Remy could say anything else.

*************************************

"You do realize this is gonna cost you." A voice stated. David reached down and pulled a leather pouch out of his boot. A hand, twisted and wrinkled, reached out and took the pouch. The hand's mate slowly pulled open the string that held the whole thing together, untying the knots one by one. David resisted the urge to just cut the strings the held the damn pouch together. Time was running short; the person in front of him had already announced that fact. Besides, interrupting the proceedings was not allowed.

"There should be more then enough. Where are they?" David asked, resting his hands in his lap as the person turned the pouch upside down. Four objects fell out, giving off a sickening thud as they hit the wooden table.

"Why, Heart, such interesting habits you picked up. Why, I remember a time that you would have slit my throat then pay this sort of fee." The voice let out a bitter chuckle as it sat the leather pouch down and turned up the gas lamp sitting on the table between them. The four objects, eyeballs, green and lavender, sat on the table and the face to match the voice came into view. 

One would think that with such a voice, a voice would also be twisted and matching. But the face before him was more lovely then gruesome, but still on the side of horrifying, something he would never let her know. The only thing missing were the eyes, in their place was nothing but a mess of scars.

"Yes, but your price was a little more steep, I don't kill babies." David stated in a calm voice.

"Of course, I can feel your disgust even as you speak, twisting a turning in your belly like some worm. Did you know that with just your intestine I could create the most interesting stew? A stew that could kill a normal man before he even swallowed the poison." The woman smiled and rested her finger on one of the eyeballs before moving to grab a jar from the shelf.

"No, and if I don't play fair I'm sure you will tell me all sorts of interesting things my body parts can do." David stated.

"Ahh, yes, business, you know your place well young one, what shall we do for you, my heroic Heart." The woman let out a small laugh, setting the eyeballs into a jar and closing the lid with a sharp smile.

"I need you to find me a girl…" David started and the woman laughed again.

"Well that shouldn't be to hard."

"No, not just any girl. Asian, petit, young, 17. Her name is Jubilation Lee. She rides by moon with a Cajun in the lead. I need to know where she is." David stated, a serious expression sat firm on his face.

"Ahh, The little cracker, She may ride the moon, but she is far from it's grasp. The sun rules this one. She searches, something is missing and she fears it will never come, a beast." The woman stated as she laced her fingers, her face faced as if she were looking off into nothingness.

"Creed." David stated, the woman smiled. She pulled out a deck of cards and spread them out in a normal pattern, tarot cards to the untrained eye. These cards were close, but far from tarot, the face side of them were blank, no pictures to explain the meaning, only a urge or feeling the woman before him could feel. She flips a few of the cards over and her face twists in pain. The cards shimmer for a second and the woman runs her hand over them.

"But lost to sea he is, but wait, fortune rises in the dark house. A dark presence shows it's face, he searches, like the hounds of hell he draws near, waiting for his moment to feed." The woman whispers softly, her lips in a twisted smile as she spreads sand out on the table over the cards and runs her fingers through it.

"Feed on what?"

"Her power, her life, her energy. She glows of it, so young, she will lead great things. The moon shall rise to take her, but she fights, she will never go silently into the dark's embrace. Many things follow, if she holds out, dark will faultier, she will lead about a new rule of light." The woman stated and gathered the sand.

"And if she loses to Sinister?" David asked his body position changed to one interested. The woman turns her head towards him then looks away as the sand slips through her fingers.

"Sinister, this force could be called that, but it is not who she fights. The man is but a player, dark forces align, and they call for her power. If she is not careful her rule of light will quickly turn to dark and the world will know an everlasting destruction, the light blocked by a grim cloud of hate and death." The woman turns her face towards the sand.

"What is it" David asked, looking at the sand for what has caused her change.

"Beware those who follow her, She is in danger, the hounds of hell are leading her to a trap. The moon is fading into the third quarter and she is lost. Her warrior's have left her, alone she clings to the abyss. Alone she will fall into nothingness." The woman stated and drew in the sand. Salvador, Brazil.

"How long do I have?" David asked, memorizing the way the sand laid. A movement of hands caught his eye and he looked up to the woman in front of him. He expected her to draw something in the sand, or at least say it, but when he looked down the sand was changing, as it the wind was blowing it and smoothing it over. 

"Not long. Find her David, then bring her here."

**********************************

The days flew by quickly, almost heavenly for both of the party. No sign of Sinister or his goons, but there wasn't any sign of Creed either. As the days passed, Jubilee's heart became heavy. Doubt crept in, though she hides it well enough. It was the subtle signs that Remy was beginning to pick up on. She played with her food as if something was more interesting then the thought of eating. By the fifth day he was sick of it, she was in a daze when no one was looking, or so she thought, and could only be roused after her name was called several times. 

It wasn't that she was depressed, no it was the fact that her happy go lucky attitude became brighter as the days passed, her smiles less freely given and more routine. Where to take a mallrat in order to get her livened up, a mall of sorts. 

"Okay, I'm so in heaven right now. Look at this place. There is enough clothes in here to last me a year." Jubilee stated as she looked around at the store. 

"You're set den, have fun." Remy stated as he slide on a pair of sunglasses. Jubilee raised an eyebrow at him before grinning.

"And where exactly are you goin'." Jubilee asked picking a dark blue skirt off a rack.

"To go see what's been going on state side." Remy answered as he handed her some money. "Try to leave some for lunch." 

"Ummm, nope, you're gonna help me pick out some clothing. I need someone's opinion." Jubilee stated as she put the dress back and went through the rack looking for something she liked.

"Dat, ma petit', is what dat lovely lady over there… we got company." Remy stated as shifted behind one of the taller dress racks. Jubilee raised an eyebrow before looking towards the window. 

"Shit, they weren't supposed to be here." Jubilee stated as she looked at the two figures passing slowly by the store. "Blaze and Shasa, Powergeek isn't far behind."

"Must have bugged the jeep, or spotted us in Orlando. I'm thinking the second." Remy stated as he fingered a card watching the two cross the street.

"Okay, so we need to get out of here, dude put the card away." Jubilee stated as she looked at some of the clothes with a grin.

"Remy, ya gotta trust me on this one, okay." Jubilee stated and pulled off a long dress from the rack.

"No, Gambit not going to wear that." Remy stated before Jubilee pushed him towards the dressing room and quickly threw the dress over. 

"Just put it on. I don't want to deal with the goons right now, besides if they brought pocket watch with them I'm so not going to have a good day." Jubilee stated as she pulled a scarf off the rack and threw it over as well.

"Pocket Watch?" 

"Lady who can hypnotize with her eyes, can't remember her name, so, pocket watch." Jubilee stated before heading over towards the checker.

"Look, um, my friend in there, I was wonder if I could pay for the dress and scarf he went into the dressing room with. As well as that raincoat." Jubilee stated and thumbed through the cash she had.

"Sure, tell him not to worry, I've got a friend who would love to meet him." The lady said and Jubilee bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She sat down the money and smiled as she grabbed the jacket and put it on.

"Thanks, We'll stop by again sometime." Jubilee stated before Remy walked out of the dress room. "Remy I hope you never take up cross dressing as a hobby." Jubilee stated after she was out of the lady's hearing range.

"Are you implying dat I make an ugly woman?" Remy asked and threw the edge of the scarf over his shoulder.

"No, just I've never met a woman with a five o'clock shadow that's leaking over to ten. Come on, they'll be back over this way soon." Jubilee stated as she walked out of the store.

******************************

"Are you sure Jubilee?" Remy asked as he sat on her bed, slipping on his dress coat as Jubilee sat on the bathroom counter brushing her teeth.

"Yes, go, enjoy the night. I'll be fine. Me and Bloom plan on having a long filled night fighting the evils of Middle Earth." Jubilee stated pointing to the rented movies of the first two Lord of the Rings trilogy. "I'll be busy for hours. Besides you're starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm not, prancing out in public isn't the best idea for you. We barely lost those idiots last time." Remy stated and Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"So, you admit it, you, the prince of thieves, can barely out run a few thugs. How tragic." Jubilee joked poking her head out the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand.

"I can out run dem any day of the week, just happens they had an advantage." Remy stated raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, okay, I should have made sure the dumb bag had a bug earlier, but it just happened to look fine." Jubilee stated and the sounds of rushing water could be heard as she rinsed her mouth. "Besides, you go out, woo the stupid blond lady, and tomorrow we'll head down to where ever it is you plan on going." 

"New hotel." Remy stated firmly as he tied his tie. Jubilee sighed.

"We just changed to this one last night, How is Creed ever gonna find us if we keep jumping around." Jubilee stated, already knowing the answer, but felt like using it as a point anyways. Remy grinned at his image before turning towards her.

"Parfait." Remy stated with a grin and Jubilee laughed slightly.

"No, you look evil, an devil who plans on doing evil things. Go away, I shall not have my room tainted by your evilness." Jubilee joked, waving her hand as she put the first movie in the VCR.

"Good night, Petit, make sure to deadbolt the door behind me." Remy stated and Jubilee nodded as she fast forward through the previews.

Jubilee awoke with a start. Something very cold was on her arm and something was beeping in the background. She opened her eyes expecting to find the dimly light ceiling of her motel room, but instead found bright florescent lighting that almost burned her eyes. She moved her arm to cover her eyes but found she couldn't move, nasty looking metal cuffs bound her.

"Where the hell am I?" Jubilee whispered and tried to release some of her puffs to melt the hinges of the cuffs, but nothing came. She tried again, but only succeeded in giving herself a worse headache.

"What the… let me out of this or I am so gonna kick your ass. You hear me powerhouse." Jubilee screamed, images of someone entering her motel room in the middle of the night flashing through her mind.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to answer you… You'll just have to deal with me for now." A voice stated and Jubilee's eyes went wide as she rolled her head to the side. Sinister stood next to a table of instruments, inspecting each one carefully, before picking up a syringe.

"No…" Jubilee whispered as she struggled harder against the restraints.

"Now, my dear, that's not a way to great an old friend. Besides those are adamantium-enforced cuffs, even Victor couldn't break those. Now this may hurt just a bit." Sinister stated as he injected a blue substance into her left forearm and grinned. "But don't worry, it'll only get worse after a few minutes." Jubilee clenched up, trying to fight back the pain as it began to roll through her in waves, an ocean wave crashing into her and through her, only to return and repeat the process.

"Relax, it's only the beginning. It wouldn't do for you to pass out before I could get adequate results on your stasis." Sinister stated just before Jubilee let out a piercing scream.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Here you are, as promised, Chapter 18. It's even on time and all :P. I want to get the next one out to you guys by next Friday, but it may not happen, still have about half of it to go before I can call it good. It will be posted by Saturday night at the very latest.

A Madman's Heart

By Midnight

Part 18

"Jubilee, hunny we are so proud of you." A voice called out, and Jubilee turned to face the voice, her mother, alive and just as beautiful as she could be. She was smiling, holding a camera in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Yes, Graduating, we couldn't be more proud of you." Her father stated as he walked up to her mother and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lee's waist. They both moved into to give their only daughter a long, loving hug.

"I've got to go, they'll be announcing us soon. I'll see you soon." Jubilee stated with a grin and headed towards the practice gym of Beverly Hill's Prep. She was quickly greeted by friends, the people she had grown up with and had lived her best and worst moment with. The practice gym was plain for a school of its size, banners congratulating the class of 2004 hung over head. But the last minute rehearsal passed in the blink of an eye and the class of some 300 marched their way out to the football stadium lawn. The scoreboard announced the speakers and students as they arrived on stage; a big screen TV captured every moment on stage in brilliant splendor. It was everything an high scholar could hope for on their graduation day and so much more still waited with the after parties and presents.

"And our Valedictorians, Jubilation Lee and Scott Michaels, have a few words to share." The principal stated as the sounds of applause could be heard from a distance. She stood up, her friends and classmates shouting encouragements and whistles as she made her way up to the stage. She smiled brightly to Scott and moved up to the microphone as they had planned. Clearing her throat she looked out over the large crowd of parents and friends. Her parents smiled happily as they watched her from the parental seating section.

"Today is a day many of us will never forget. It's a day where we are ending one stage of our lives and beginning another. Some of us will be going on to college, taking on family jobs and companies, pursuing athletic dreams, or just trying to decided what to do with our new found freedom. We have all worked so very hard to great this day." Jubilee started and smiled over to her parents as they clapped.

"I know that when I was a freshman, high school seemed a never ending day of balancing homework, testing, classes, and a social life. We all learned through the years to…" Jubilee stated, looking at her notes as she gave her speech only pausing when the image of a woman appeared in the back of the rows, to far away to distinguish, yet worrisome all the same. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her sight of the stranger. 

A few gasp brought her back to reality as she looked towards the student body. Fingers were pointed as student looked on in shock. Jubilee froze, her eyes lowering to see that her hand, no her whole body, was glowing a light pink. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing greeted her, only silence and whispers. The glowing multiplied into a vast array of greens, pinks, yellow, and purples that colored the whole football stadium. 

'Kill them, kill them all.' a voice whispered, chanted as she felt something pour into her, through her, and finally it built until it could be contained no more. She held her head in her hands as the voice grew in size and strength.

'Kill the retched vermin, not worthy of this life.' The voice was screaming her head before she felt the power being poured into her top out and then over flow out of her and through the crowd. People froze, not entirely sure of what they were feeling, almost like the whole stadium had been filled with static electricity. Her speech, half burned, started to float to the ground as the puffs flowed out of her in wave after wave of destruction.

The whole stadium was decimated in moments; the people barely had a moment to move. The blast didn't stop there, no; it traveled, taking out all of Beverly Hills and a small chunk of the surrounding suburbs.

When the blast cleared, Jubilee found she couldn't breath. All that was left of her graduation was a large black charred piece of land. The lady was left though, and she was closer. Lavender eyes followed her every movement as the lady drew closer, until she stood next to Jubilee.

"If you fall, then nothing will stop you. Kill them, kill them all." The voice whispered and let out a bitter laugh as the world around Jubilee fell away. Darkness swallowed her as she screamed and screamed. She screamed in pain, anger, fear, sorrow, and something else that she couldn't quite understand… triumph?

****************************

Jubilee chocked back a sob as she awoke, the dream still clinging to her. She took a few startled gasps before the world around her came into focus. The florescent lighting gave her a large tip off to where she was. Her hands and feet were still restrained and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She rolled her head to the side as she tried not to get sick.

"Good, you're awake, I was beginning to think our last little test was to much for you." A voice stated, a doctor, or a person in a lab coat. From his profile she was betting on a researcher, definitely not Sinister.

"Who… are you?" She croaked out, her mouth dry and numb. The person smiled and rolled a cart over to where she was held down.

"My name is Dr. Ramous. Just to shorten the questions you are in a lab and Dr. Essex will be returning shortly." Ramous stated as he picked up a syringe and gave it a flick to test for air bubbles. A little bit of green liquid rushed out of the syringe and Jubilee cringed, definitely something she didn't want going into her.

"Oh, don't worry my dear, that won't be till much latter. Ramous, what were the molecular results?" Sinister asked as he walked into the room. Jubilee glared at him, well as much as she could from the table. He was wearing a simple white lab coat over his usual outfit of blue and red spandex, minus the cape. 'Must have left it in his other pants.' Jubilee thought as she followed the two men's movement across the lab.

"Good, the bonds are holding in place, they are multiplying at least four times faster then expected. At this rate she'll be ready for the fourth dose in a week at most." Ramous stated flipping through various charts and Sinister grinned. 

"Hear that my dear, our lab time is almost over. Soon you'll get some real world testing." Sinister stated walking over to where she laid. Jubilee rolled her eyes and turned her head fully towards him.

"Oh, and we were just getting comfy, I'm still waiting for my mocha-latte… what no Starbucks, water will do." Jubilee stated and grinned sarcastically at him. He turned and ran his hands over the various tools on the cart. Jubilee's attention followed his hand and she felt her stomach clench. Along the various tools were a handsaw, scapula, and a dozen or so syringes.

"I don't think you will be keeping to much down for a while after we finish up today."

*******************************

"You don't know where she is…" Those were words Remy never wanted to tell the large man in front of him. Sure if push came to shove, Remy was pretty sure he could take a sane Creed, but the look in Creed's eyes was far from sane and more like an animalistic version of a protective beast. 

"Remy knows who she's with, but not exactly sure where." He stated and Creed's hands balled up as if he wanted to hit something. 

"How long ago?" Creed asked, pushing past the unexpected rage and narrowed a look at Remy. Remy took a drag of his cigarette, looking as if nothing was wrong to the casual observer. Creed ignored the outward expression, Remy was nervous, worried, and a little of something else that made Creed frown. He wasn't exactly scared from the smell Creed could pick up, not for himself anyways. Both men had a good idea what was waiting for Jubilee, but not a solid idea and that gave Creed a reason to worry.

"Two days got her tracked down to outside of town, enough warehouses and places to hide that it makes this difficult." Remy stated and pulled out a few pieces of paper with addresses on them. Creed growled and Remy handed them over, semi ignoring Creed's stance.

"The first one's to the north, enough space to store a military base, but nothing's been seen near it. The second one has access to the ocean and the space needed for a lab." Remy stated and Creed flipped through the pages, he's shoulder tightened as he looked at some of the places. Most were warehouse buildings like Remy said, but the last two made the hair on his neck stand straight up. Both were old military bases, one the U.S.'s and one had been a Brazilian government compound meant to hold what they called dangerous mutants. The thing had been abandoned for years after a particularly dangerous mutant killed over half the staff and tied the rest of them to the wall with something gooey, at least that's what the file stated.

"First one's got an airstrip long enough to land a commercial plane, but the second has security that would make most thief's balls itch. If she was taken to the first one…" Remy let the sentence drop off, but what was left in the air both of them knew. If they used that airstrip, it would be next to impossible to find her soon enough. One day in Sinister's hands was more then Creed ever wanted the pup to be there, let alone the week it would take to figure out where they went. 

"You thing your skills are up to par?" Creed asked as he stared the younger man in the eyes. Remy's red on black eyes flashed with anticipation for a second before the bit of smile entered his eyes.

"It'd take more den this to stop me." Remy stated with a smiled.

********************************

"What's that do?" Jubilee asked, her head spinning as the last round of painkillers wore off. Ramous glanced over at her then followed her glaze to on of the surgical instruments on the table.

"It's a surgical laser." Ramous stated before going back to the blood samples they took from here some time ago. Jubilee tried to read what he was writing, but the combination of painkillers and small handwriting only served to give her a worse headache.

"What's it do?" She asked and Ramous continued writing before looking over at her.

"It removes and destroys various things without harming other tissues." He stated and turned his attention back to the samples. Jubilee looked around the room, thankful her head was not spinning as much, and her eyes still felt unfocussed though. The place was simple, overhead lighting, but dimmed down and replaced mostly by side lamps. The floor was concrete and the walls were a weathered wood look, warehouse or something like that, her mind didn't truly care. 

"What about that thing? Do anything special?" She asked as she rolls her head to look over at him.

"It's a suture kit, binds wounds." He stated and Jubilee grinned likely. "Enough questions." They had been playing Q&A for the better part of an hour, or so Jubilee thought. Her concept of time was long distorted. She wasn't sure how long she had even been in this place. A week, a day, her only clue was a clock on the wall that, even that she held no faith in. Some of the tension went out of his shoulders after a few minutes of silence.

"Whatcha doing?" The tension was back, he looked like he wanted to hit something or run screaming from the door. He paused for a second then took a deep breath.

"It's a Toxemia analysis." He stated, not bothering to look at her.

"What it do?" She asked in her little girl voice. She learned about ten minutes in that he didn't like thinking of her as a person, rather a lab specimen. Specimens don't talk. SO since he helped destroy her illusion of freedom, then she might as well crush this little illusion of his.

"It checks for toxin's in your blood stream, makes sure no bacteria got in your system." He stated as he slide a sample under the microscope.

"What did you give me? That stuff looked rather toxic in it's own right." She asked, her eyes coming into focus. The guy wasn't bad looking, if he got out in the sun and took a few hours rest. 

"It was an immuno suppressant, targeted for your white blood cells." He stated as he turned a few knobs on the microscope.

"Oh, sounds bad, shouldn't I worry about getting sick?" Jubilee asked, sincerely she wanted to know, but she put a little sarcasm in the question that made him cringe. He was getting mad, maybe she would get something about what she was doing here.

"No, the DNA Sinister injected you with is working against it, your building up a resistance to it." He stated as he smirked at the microscope, obviously finding something he liked.

"How's that one working out? Is it normal or something? Like you get the small pox vaccine to fight off the thing? Does this mean I'll never have to worry about the common cold? Cause that would be cool, I hate getting sick. You know, the whole sniffles and sore throat that leads to hours of coughing, plus a whole stuffy stuff." Jubilee rambled on and looked over to him when she was done.

"Normal in a sense, but more abnormal at this rate. Sinister came up with a genius formula to combine certain DNA strands in order to…" Ramous started but stopped when footsteps could be heard.

"Mr. Ramous, I assume that the samples are done." Sinister's voice came from the left of her, across from Ramous. He nodded and sat the slide on the counter top, he was back in professional mode, and her information pumping was now postponed till Sinny left the room. That guy is a serious pain in the ass in Jubilee's mind.

"Yes, everything is going perfectly. The strands attacked at their proper places, plus her body's increasing white blood cell production to make up for the one's destroyed with the drugs." Ramous stated and handed over a clipboard to Sinister. Sinister looked it over and smiled slightly at Jubilee. 

"I see the painkillers wore off. How do you feel?" Sinister asked as he made his way over to the table. Jubilee would have scouted over if the bonds hadn't made it impossible to move. He checked her pulse among another things while she stared up at the ceiling, trying not to move around too much.

"I feel peachy, Sinister. Mr. Sinister… what kinda name is that. I mean did your mom just decided to call you a fucked up nick name, or did you, like, go through the dictionary for hours deciding on the perfect name for yourself. Sociopath and psychopath are kinda categories, so I'm guessing sinister was just like crying out to you." Jubilee asked, blaming the drugs for the questions… that's right, it's all those awful drugs fault. Sinister lost his grin and looked at her seriously for a second.

"Mr. Heart underwent this same procedure we're using on you. You could call it a test subject. He wasn't nearly as successful as you have been. In fact, the combination of energy increasions and his morphing rate left him into something that matched his mental state perfectly." Sinister stated as he flipped through the charts and watched as Jubilee's expression went from anger, to disgust, to fear before settling on anger. 

"You really are a sick bastard. What, you didn't get enough toys to play with as a kid." Jubilee stated and glared at him, her anger and fear out weighting her fear and worry at the moment. Sinister only smiled before picking up another syringe. The green tinge caught her eyes and all her courage washed away. She struggled for a moment, the bonds held her firmly in place. In the end she could only watch as Sinister injected the formula into her arm. 

"There, all done, how are you feeling?" Sinister asked as he checked her pupils. Ramous looked at him nervously and started to back up the samples and notes he had taken.

"I've got a secret you need to know." Jubilee whispered as her body began to shake.

"Then do share." Sinister stated as he checked her pulse and then turned his attention towards Ramous. "We'll be leaving in a few moments."

"Before I…" Jubilee had to choke back the bile that was filling her throat, everything in her body was burning, not just her hands, but also every inch of her. "Before I die, I plan on making sure you follow me to hell."

"Pretty words from such a young girl. You won't die, my dear Jubilation, in fact I'm willing to bet you live a long, long, full life." Sinister stated before turning and leaving, Ramous following closely. 

Jubilee bit back the screams as the pain went from a throb to a roaring ache. Her eyes went out of focus, then back in and then back out. Something flashed before her eyes, and for a second, the room seemed to be a constant movement of colors, energy flowed from one object to another. She blinked and the colorful display was gone, but instead she noticed that the metal of her bonds were melting. 

'Adamantium can't melt…' Jubilee thought as her eyes rolled back in her head. The Adamantium wasn't melting, it was the steel beneath her, the iron lock the held the bindings below her, the table beside her. Everything with in a few feet was melting like wax on a hot summer day. She took a deep breath and suddenly she felt it, the molecules in the metal beneath her, beside her, above her, they were everywhere. And they were speeding up; they were going so fast they created a blur of colors. The image created hurt to look at, but was to impressive to ignore by turning away, besides where would she turn away too.

"Beautiful." Was all she could whisper before the world around her exploded into a violent storm of energy?

****************************************

"Stupid, fucking idea." Gambit stated as he walked through the pipe, large enough for him to stand, but he still had to crouch other wise he would touch the top of the pipe.

"You were the one who wanted to break in." Creed's voice came in over the earpiece and Gambit turned a corner as he made his way to the military complex. He had to duck as a low pipe came into view and finally gave up trying to see with out the flashlight. Turning the thing revealed more then Gambit ever cared to see, though he had seen worse before. 

"Knocking on the front door and asking if Petit' could play wasn't exactly an opportunity." Gambit stated as he walked through the pipes, every once in a while he would stop and look at the map he brought along. He was careful to watch his footing, the pipes may not have been used for a decade, but they were still slippery. 

"Gambit … she's not in there." Creed's voice stated and Gambit frowned. He looked up when he heard something ahead, almost like the sounds of mice scratching along the metal.

"And why you t'ink that?" He asked as he looked ahead at the piping. At first he thought it was a distortion of light, the six inch thick steel couldn't bend like that. The sound was getting closer and Gambit swung the flash light towards the pipe on his right and saw a good dozen rats rushing towards him. Chills ran up his spine as he side stepped the rats and looked ahead to see the steel twisting. He was already a good half way to the next intersection of piping when Creed came back over the intercom.

"She just blew up a good portion of the coast… Fuck, get out of there." Creed stated and anything else he had to say was lost in a wave of static. Gambit speed up to a full out run when the steel only a few yards behind him buckled and groaned. He took one of the last turns before he would be out when the steel buckled above him and the pipe collapsed.

*****************************************

Gambit opened his eyes to the sounds of someone cussing enough to make a sailor blush. He started to roll his shoulder, but groaned in pain. His shoulder was dislocated, in terms of what could have happened, he got luck.

"Fucking Cajun, how the hell did you get down there?" Creed asked as he pulled the last bits of debris away and narrowed his eyes at the metal wall. 

"Some people just get lucky. D'ink you can bust through this?" Remy asked as he ran his hand over the smooth metal and came away with some gunky slime. He resisted the urge to wipe it on his pants the groaned as he felt it under his legs. 

"Maybe, don't move." Creed stated as he tore at the edges of the pipe, only to find the thing was fused. After a few seconds of tugging and using his claws, Creed was able to open a hole large enough to pull Gambit out.

"What de hell happened?" Gambit asked as he took a few breaths of fresh air. Creed glanced at him, letting him know how stupid of a question it was before looking around the area. "I don't want to be around when your luck runs out Cajun, you owe to much."

*****************************************

The world around her was so cold and her body ached as if had been rolled over harshly by a rolling pin hundreds of times. The ache didn't bother her; it let her know that she was alive, that she had to be okay if her body still registered the pain. What did bother her was the cold. Memories of the night in New York flashed through her mind and she waited for the pain. The pain of her aching body being stretched once more to hold all the remaining power.

Instead she found nothing, after long moments of waiting, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and realized the room had collapsed around her; rubble blocked her view of anything outside of the building, all light. Then how did she know it was rubble around her? 

Truth was Jubilee may not have seen the rubble, but she could feel it. Feel the way the molecules in the concrete and steel beams moved around her, almost like the static on the television turned to real low volume. She raised her hand slowly and mustered as much strength as she could find to let off a few pafs. 

She was tucked in a crevice that the falling debris made… No the shape was too perfect, too oval. It held her body like a lose glove, allowing her some movement, but not much. Did she create a shield when she exploded? Or did she just get lucky? She pressed her hand to her forehead as a sharp pain ran through her brain. She was thinking too much and her brain was too tired to provide the energy need for the action. That and something in the back of her mind was making long scratching sounds. 

A light shined through the metal and concrete that surrounded Jubilee. Something fuzzy hit her shoulder and Jubilee realized for the first time that her clothes were more lacking then there. By the grace of some god she had enough on to be decent at a beach, but she suddenly wanted the old familiar feel of her trench coat. She chocked back a laugh at the fact that an enemy could be coming through the debris to get her and all she worried about was her clothing.

The hole was larger by the time she turned to look at it, almost enough to fit her head through. The paws were making quick work of moving the debris, but she could see the red that painted every stone the claws pulled away. A muzzle bumped into her shoulder and she moved her hand to let a handful of sparks fly.

"Look, Lassie, go bother someone else." She stated and was about to let the sparks fly when she saw the eyes. A shining emerald greeted her eyes then they shifted into a soft, pale green before settling on a forest green as the teeth grabbed onto the remains of a sleeve of her PJ's. 

"David? How…" Jubilee started to ask then felt the wolf pull her from the oval shaped protection. The debris around them was settling as he dragged her from the pile. The sounds of groaning concrete and steel worried her as David drug her further and further. Every few minutes she would try to help but David would growl at her the second she started to move. It felt like they had been going up forever before light hit her face. It wasn't the sunlight she had been waiting for, but rather soft moonlight. David dragged her over to a patch of concrete and a blanket. 

"What are you doing here David. Shouldn't you be in a New York?" She asked as he changed back into his human form. The transformation always grossed her out at the same time it interested her. The fur seemed to change into water and flow back into his skin as his bones reshaped and snapped to bend the opposite way and then reform into a human body. Once upon a time she had thought he only had one form, a half cat shaped man, but in the months she spent with him in Sinister's lab she had learned differently. He could change into seven different forms that she knew of, including a large wolf like creature.

"New York got boring, I came to make sure you were okay. Not quite what I had in mind when I thought you were hiding." David stated and Jubilee turned away to hide a blush as he tugged on a pair of shorts and a holey shirt. He smiled and grabbed the blanket to wrap her in. 

"Yeah, well, Sinister wanted to see me light up Broadway." Jubilee stated and rolled her shoulders trying to work out the kinks, but winced in pain, her body was still sore. David frowned at her before sitting down and leaning against an upright slab of concrete.

"How bad you hurt?" He asked as wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her upright.

"On a scale of one to ten, I feel like shit." She stated and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Can't be to bad if you're makin' jokes." David stated. "Lebeau and Creed will be back in a hour or so. They went to get some wheels and stuff." David told her and she smiled slightly.

"They left me alone with you, I'm shocked." She stated and David looked away from her. Rolling her eyes, Jubilee placed a hand on his chin. "Dude, I was joking." She stated and he gave a quick smile before focusing his attention to the side. The silence stretched on and Jubilee shifted, and then rested her head on his shoulder. David stiffened then turned and looked at her.

"You know, when I was a kid, my mom use to take me and Shawn up in her arms and watch the sunset. It's one of the few memories I have of her." David stated and looked straight ahead. Jubilee watched his profile before looking to see what caught his eye, nothing.

"I was older then Shawn, by a grand total of three minutes and ten seconds. I would always throw it in his face to get my way as a kid. I was older, but he was the responsible one. The one who made sure we had enough money for school, and after mom died, he made sure we could survive. He ran errands between the street thugs and merchants. I would help, but I got in trouble more often then I helped, but Shawn would pull me out, watch my back. He told me it was what brothers do." David stated in a distant voice, Jubilee frowned at him, trying to figure out why he was sharing this with her, but gave up. She simply accepted the fact he was.

"We were down on luck, a couple of the thugs made a bad deal, tried to blame me and Shawn. I made the dumb mistake of trying to fight them. I got beat, badly, broken nose, the works. Shawn freaked, something changed in him and he just started attacking. His powers emerged and he practically ripped them to shreds." David turned and looked Jubilee in the eye before resting his forehead on top of her head. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Blue eyes met the intense green emeralds and David closed his eyes before continuing. 

"Not to long later the rest of the thugs caught up with us and my powers emerged. Shawn thought it would happen; he always did have the book smarts out of us. Something to do with twins, same genetics. He never told me how much it hurt. Everything twisted at once, like I was stuck in a laundry mat dryer. It hurt a lot, things bending that weren't meant to bend. I don't remember much of the fight, just the we were both covered in blood." David stated and rolled his head so that he looked out into the sky, focusing on the memories rather then the things around him.

"Your first kill?" Jubilee asked in a soft voice as she listened, and felt rather then heard him say yes. 

"We made it through the next couple of weeks, the months, but about a year later we ran into trouble. Sinister dug us out, literally. FOH thought it would be funny to bury us alive in an old bomb shelter. Sinister gave us a home, a job, and safety for the first time in long time. We were both thankful in our own rights, but Shawn was leery of the place." 

"By the fifth or so job we were suppose to bring in this little girl, cute little thing, soft red hair that seemed to fade into yellow. Sinister wanted her alive for something, we never asked. I kinda wish I had, might have changed what went wrong." David whispered as he played with the zipper of the blanket, his brows pressed together as if trying to understand something.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked, half knowing, but wanting to understand the mystery between the two brothers. David looked at her for a second then gave a bit of a smile.

"We got cocky, girl was barely 13 and had no powers that we could tell. I was about to grab her when something went wrong, she turned around and looked at me like I was the strangest thing she had ever seen in her life. I was in my half cat form, so it surprised me; no fear was coming off her. She started screaming, not the scared type of scream, but one that hurt the ears. Shawn must have noticed something before me, he tackled her from behind and she turned her attention on him." David paused and rested his face in his hands for a second before looking at Jubilee. The bright green caught blue off guard as he fought to control his emotions.

"He started screaming, Jubes, screaming like I had never heard before. It was like he was breaking and his screams were the only thing that kept him whole. He was like that for a few moments, and then he just stopped. The little girl had passed out; she must have used all her energy up on him. He was silent a lot longer then he screamed, but his eyes spoke volumes. He looked so sad and confused. I've never seen him like that; he was always the strong one. The one who made sure we got through to the next day and then the next. He just started laughing, couldn't stop until I finally knocked him out. The laughs were just too desperate, too uncontrolled, not like Shawn." David told her and turned his eyes back to the sky, but not before she saw them shift to sea green, he was hurting. 

"If I had known that your brother would pay for you helping me leave, then I would have escaped on my own. I'm so sorry David." Jubilee started, her mask fell away and she suddenly felt so very tired, soulfully tired.

"NO, Shawn died that day Jubilee. Shawn died when Sinister sent us out on a mission he wanted us to lose. Sinister killed the body, but what made Shawn him was already gone." David almost yelled at her, his fingers digging into her upper arm as he turned her to face him. "It's not your fault, nor mine. Essex is to blame, for you hurt and mine. Promise me you'll get past this." 

"I don't know if I can. He told me a week or so, or else who knows how I'll end up." Jubilee stated, tears burning in her eyes and David pulled her into a tight hug. She hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his shoulder, holding back the tears with everything she was. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as the first few sobs broke from her and rested his head on her shoulder, allowing the few tears of his to be soaked up by the blanket. It took her a while to calm down enough that the she wasn't shaking, but she still held on to him tightly.

"We'll get through it. We're heading back to New York. There's a friend I want you to meet. She may help." David whispered as he watched headlights come into view. She nodded and turned her head slightly. "We'll get through it and burn the bastard."


End file.
